Biển chiều
by Banmaixanh
Summary: Không ai được sinh ra để trở nên độc ác.
1. Trở về

Biển chiều, từng cơn gió thổi lồng lộng vào đất liền, những con sóng nối nhau vỗ vào bờ. Sóng biển mơn nhẹ bàn chân cô, hai năm rồi, hai năm rồi cô đã ở nơi đây. Hai năm trước một cơn bão oan nghiệt đã kéo cô ra khỏi con tàu, nơi mà cô là một thành viên của thủy thủ đoàn, nơi cô có những người bạn mà cô coi họ như gia đình, nơi đó có một người đàn ông mà cô yêu hơn cả mạng sống của mình. Hai năm trước, cô đã có những ngày tháng sống đơn giản mà hạnh phúc, được cùng anh trên những chuyến hành trình mới, cùng anh khám phá những vùng đất mới, cùng anh chống lại những thế lực đen tối. Rồi cơn bão đó tới, nó đến một cách bất ngờ và lấy đi của cô tất cả, trừ một thứ đó là mạng sống của cô. Người thầy mà cô yêu thương, tôn trọng và tuyệt đối tin tưởng đã đưa cô đến đây, nơi nhà tù xinh đẹp này, để rồi suốt hai năm qua cô ở đây gặm nhấm nỗi cô đơn của mình. Cô nhìn từng con sóng vỗ vào bờ, cô nhớ anh, nhớ anh nhiều lắm, đã bao nhiêu lần khi cô nhắm mắt lại vào mỗi buổi tối cô đã mong ước rằng khi cô mở mắt ra anh sẽ đến bên cô, anh sẽ ở cạnh cô như trước đây anh vẫn thế. Nhưng rồi mỗi lần mở mắt ra là một lần cô thấy khóe mi mình đẫm nước, cô đã khóc trong giấc mơ, đã bao nhiêu lần như thế cô không còn nhớ nữa. Hai năm cô vẫn đứng ở đây mỗi chiều để chờ anh, để mong rằng một ngày nào đó cô sẽ nhìn thấy một bóng tàu ngoài khơi xa, nhưng đã bao nhiêu chiều trôi qua, biển vẫn hát ca khúc cô đơn trong lòng cô. Và rồi một buổi chiều như chiều nay cô không còn thấy mình thất vọng khi anh không tới nữa. Cô chỉ muốn ra biển, muốn nhìn thấy biển, có lẽ điều đó làm cô cảm thấy mình được chia sẻ, làm cô cảm thấy mình gần anh hơn bởi vì có lẽ ở trên tàu hay trên một hải cảng nào đó anh cũng đang ngắm biển như cô bây giờ. Và cô biết rằng một ngày nào đó, một ngày nào đó không xa anh sẽ tới đây để đón cô về bên anh. Mặt trời đang đi dần về phía chân trời, cô nhìn biển lần cuối, mỉm cười, rồi bước vào trong nhà.

Biển chiều, anh đứng trên boong tàu nhìn những cánh hải âu bay lượn trên mặt biển. Anh nhớ cô, hai năm rồi, đã hai năm rồi kể từ ngày cơn bão đó kéo cô ra khỏi cuộc đời anh, hai năm anh đã đi khắp nơi để tìm kiếm người con gái đã biến mất hai năm trước giữa lòng đại dương. Anh nhìn biển, anh đau đớn, nó còn muốn lấy đi những gì của anh nữa, anh hận nó, anh muốn làm chủ nó, muốn thống trị nó, nhưng anh làm được gì. Anh đã là Sinbad, là vị vua của biển cả, anh có thể làm chủ những cơn bão khủng khiếp, anh có thể đưa con tàu Nomad vượt qua những con nước nguy hiểm nhất của biển, anh chiến đấu với những thế lực bóng tối ở khắp nơi, bảo vệ những người vô tội. Anh là một anh hùng, nhưng anh đã làm được gì để bảo vệ người con gái anh yêu, anh đã không thể làm gì, anh đã bất lực khi biển cướp cô khỏi anh. Anh nhìn biển, mất đi cô rồi, anh cảm thấy sợ hãi, anh không thể bảo vệ nổi một người con gái, anh vẫn quá yếu, vẫn quá yếu để có thể làm chủ biển, vẫn quá yếu để bảo vệ những người anh yêu thương khỏi sự nổi giận của biển. Anh phải trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn, anh phải cho người khác thấy anh là ai, làm được những gì. Anh là một người hùng, anh phải khiến cho mọi người biết điều đó, anh phải để cho biển biết điều đó, để biển không còn cướp đi của anh điều gì nữa. Anh chiến đấu để chiến thắng, anh sợ bản thân mình thua cuộc, anh phải tiêu diệt tất cả những kẻ dám chống lại anh, dám đe dọa những người anh yêu thương. Và rồi thay vì bảo vệ những người anh yêu thương anh đã chọn cách tiêu diệt những kẻ là mối đe dọa cho sự an toàn của họ. Anh trở nên sắt đá, lạnh lùng, anh giết người mà không có đến một cái chớp mắt suy nghĩ. Anh là một người hùng, anh sống trong cảm giác là một người hùng, anh tận hưởng cảm giác người ta thần phục anh như một vị thánh sống, anh vui thú với cảm giác những cô gái vây quanh anh và sẵn sàng lên giường với anh bất cứ khi nào anh cần họ. Những điều đó phần nào thỏa mãn khao khát làm bá chủ của anh, thỏa mãn khao khát trở nên mạnh hơn, trở nên bất khả chiến bại của anh. Cho đến một ngày khi anh nhìn lại bản thân mình anh nhận ra anh đã thay đổi quá nhiều, anh thay đổi nhiều tới mức bản thân anh không còn nhận ra mình nữa. Những gì anh đã làm không làm dịu đi nỗi đau mất mát trong lòng anh, nỗi sợ hãi mất đi những người anh yêu thương trong lòng anh nó chỉ biến anh thành một con quỷ háo thắng một kẻ chỉ biết phô trương sức mạnh. Anh đánh mất bản thân mình, đánh mất bản người đàn ông hiền hòa, nhân hậu, người anh hùng một thời anh đã tự hào. Và có lẽ anh đã đánh mất người đàn ông mà Maeve đã từng yêu, anh cảm thấy bản thân mình tồi tệ, anh cảm thấy ghê tởm gã đàn ông anh đã biến mình trở thành. Anh ân hận, anh đã làm tổn thương bao nhiêu người con gái, nhưng điều làm anh đau đớn nhất là anh đã làm tổn thương Maeve, người con gái đã yêu anh và tin anh. Anh tự hỏi sau những gì anh đã làm, liệu cô có thể tha thứ cho anh hay không, cô có thể tiếp tục yêu anh như trước kia hay không. Suốt một năm qua anh đã cố gắng để trở về với bản thân mình như trước đây, anh phải đi tìm Maeve, nhưng việc trước tiên anh phải làm là tìm lại chính bản thân mình. Anh phải trở về con người anh như trước kia, anh không muốn Maeve buồn khi cô nhìn thấy anh như một năm trước, anh muốn cô biết rằng anh vẫn yêu cô rất nhiều, rằng anh sẵn sàng làm tất cả vì cô kể cả việc quỳ dưới chân cô để xin cô tha thứ. Anh nhìn biển, mặt trời đang xuống dần, một ngày nữa lại trôi qua, một ngày nữa anh vẫn chưa tìm thấy cô.

- Maeve, bây giờ em ở đâu? có phải em giận anh, có phải em giận anh thay đổi quá nhiều hay em giận anh không tới sớm hơn?

Anh nhìn biển một lần nữa, rồi nhìn mặt trời đỏ rực lúc cuối nhiều, anh mỉm cười.

- Ngày mai anh sẽ đến, Maeve. Ngày mai anh sẽ đến.

Bryn ngồi trên boong tàu, cô nhìn vị thuyền trưởng trẻ tuổi, hai năm rồi kể từ ngày cô gặp anh trên hòn đảo đó. Hai năm, đó là chuỗi ký ức duy nhất mà cô có nhưng đó là chuỗi ký ức thực sự hạnh phúc khi cô có một gia đình ở nơi đây và có một người đàn ông luôn ở bên cạnh cô, luôn quan tâm đến cô. Cô cảm thấy bản thân mình hạnh phúc mỗi khi ở bên anh, cô biết mỗi lần cô gặp nguy hiểm anh sẽ có mặt. Cô đã từng bị tổn thương rất nhiều lần khi nhìn anh với những người phụ nữ đó, biết bao nhiêu lần cô ghen tỵ với họ, đã bao nhiêu lần cô mong ước anh sẽ thôi không còn như thế nữa vì cô. Nhưng cô biết, họ không thể ở bên cạnh anh như cô, họ không thể được anh quan tâm như cô, và cô biết chỉ có cô mới làm anh cười hạnh phúc. Cô nhìn anh, trong suốt một năm qua cô đã thấy anh thay đổi rất nhiều, anh không còn làm cô tổn thương như trước đây nữa, anh không còn ở bên những người phụ nữ đó nữa. Người phụ nữ duy nhất anh quan tâm và chăm sóc suốt một năm qua là cô, chỉ cô mà thôi. Cô biết anh yêu cô, cũng như cô yêu anh, nhưng có lẽ anh chưa sẵn sàng, có lẽ anh cảm thấy ngại với thủy thủ đoàn. Cô nhìn xuống chiếc vòng tay cầu vồng rồi nhìn anh. Cô mỉm cười, giữa hai người có một sự ràng buộc rất lớn, rồi một ngày nào đó anh sẽ nói, một ngày nào đó anh sẽ nói với cô anh yêu cô.

Trời đã tối, Maeve ngồi trong căn nhà, mà có lẽ cũng không thể gọi là nhà, chỉ là một nơi để ở mà thôi. Cô đang đọc sách, một trong những quyển sách cô tìm được ở trong căn nhà hoang này khi cô tới đây lần đầu. Cô vẫn còn nhớ như in lần đầu tiên cô mở mắt ra và nhìn thấy mình nằm trên bãi biển hoang vắng, cô sợ hãi, cô lo lắng không phải cho cô mà là cho Sinbad. Anh đã nhảy xuống biển để cố gắng cứu cô. Trong màn đêm sâu thẳm, trong tiếng gào thét của biển cả cô nghe thấy tiếng anh gọi tên cô trong tuyệt vọng nhưng cô bất lực, cô không thể trả lời, cô vùng vẫy nhưng nước biển bao vây cô, những con sóng đẩy cô chìm xuống mỗi lúc một sâu hơn, nhanh hơn. Và khi cô tỉnh dậy, cô ở đây một mình trên một hòn đảo hoang vắng, không có một bóng người, chỉ có căn nhà đã mục nát này và những quyển sách phép thuật. Hai năm ở đây cô chưa từng gặp mặt Dim Dim, ông chỉ liên lạc với cô một lần vào cái ngày đầu tiên cô bước chân lên đảo để nói với cô rằng Sinbad vẫn an toàn, rằng anh ấy đang tìm cô, rằng cô hãy ở đây để luyện tập phép thuật và chờ Sinbad. Cô đã cố liên lạc với ông nhưng không được, có vẻ như ông đã cố gắng ngăn cản việc cô sử dụng phép thuật để liên lạc với ông vì lý do nào đó, cô không rõ, nhưng rồi cô cũng không thắc mắc. Ông luôn nói với cô rằng mọi việc đều có lý do của nó và cô tin rằng ông có lý do riêng của ông để không liên lạc với cô. Nơi cô đang ở là một tòa nhà mục nát, có lẽ nó đã bị bỏ hoang rất lâu rồi và có lẽ nó thuộc về một vị phù thủy nào đó vì có rất nhiều sách liên quan đến phép thuật. Cô nhìn ra cửa sổ, cô chẳng có việc gì để làm ở đây ngoại trừ đọc sách, luyện tập phép thuật và trò chuyện với vài con thú hoang. Trời hôm nay nhiều sao, cô cảm thấy mệt, cũng đã khuya rồi còn gì, có lẽ vì cô tập trung quá mà quên mất thời gian. Giờ này chắc anh đang ngủ, hay anh đang trong ca trực của mình nhỉ. Nhìn lên bầu trời đầy sao cô mỉm cười, cô vẫn nhìn lên bầu trời đầy sao trước khi đi ngủ để gửi lời nhắn chúc ngủ ngon tới những người bạn của cô và tới cả anh nữa vì cô hy vọng khi ngước nhìn bầu trời họ sẽ nhận được lời chúc ngủ ngon của cô.

- Chúc ngủ ngon, Sinbad.

Đêm nay trời lạnh quá, anh nhìn lên bầu trời đêm tĩnh lặng, không hiểu giờ này cô ấy đang làm gì, đêm dài thế này liệu cô ấy có cảm thấy lạnh khi phải ở một mình không, liệu cô ấy có cảm thấy cô đơn khi phải ngủ ở một nơi xa lạ hay không. Bất giác anh bật cười vì suy nghĩ của mình, xa lạ ư, đã hai năm rồi, liệu nơi ấy có còn xa lạ với cô ấy nữa hay không hay cô ấy đã quen từng nhành cây ngọn cỏ ở nơi ấy rồi. Nghĩ đến đó, bất chợt anh lại cảm thấy trái tim mình đau nhói, anh đã để cô phải chờ lâu quá rồi, suốt hai năm qua cô đã làm gì, có lẽ cô đã cô đơn lắm, lạnh lẽo lắm. Thế mà anh ở đây, vui chơi với những người bạn, sống cuộc sống đầy đủ và có phần trăng hoa với những cô gái khác. Anh đúng là một gã đàn ông không ra gì. Nhìn lên bầu trời đầy sao, anh hy vọng đêm nay cô sẽ ngủ ngon, hy vọng rằng cô sẽ không còn phải chịu đựng cảm giác cô đơn, lạnh lẽo đó lâu nữa.

- Chúc ngủ ngon, Maeve.

Bryn nhìn Sinbad từ xa, anh đang trong phiên trực của mình, có lẽ anh cần một người bạn, vì thế mà cô quyết định ra trò chuyện với anh, để anh biết cô luôn quan tâm tới anh.

- Đêm nay lạnh quá đúng không?

Sinbad giật mình vì tiếng gọi của Bryn, anh đang mãi miết trong dòng suy nghĩ về Maeve và về những gì anh đã làm trong suốt một năm đầu khi Maeve vắng mặt trên tàu. Anh quay lại nhìn Bryn.

- Bryn, sao cô ở đây? Sao cô không ngủ đi.

- Tôi nghĩ anh có thể buồn khi gác một mình, tôi chỉ muốn ra nói chuyện thôi mà.

Sinbad nhìn Bryn, cô ấy là một người phụ nữ tốt, người bạn mà anh luôn trân trọng, người mà anh yêu thương như chính em gái mình. Sau khi Maeve biến mất, cô trở thành người phụ nữ duy nhất ở trên tàu thay thế vào vị trí phù thủy của con tàu này như Maeve trước đây. Nhưng cô là cô và Maeve là Maeve, cô có vị trí riêng của cô ở trên tàu và Maeve cũng vậy. Anh đã từng nhầm lẫn và coi cô như người thay thế của Maeve, nhưng rồi sau đó anh đã nhận ra rằng điều đó không công bằng cho cô và cho cả Maeve của anh nữa. Anh đã nhiều lần nhìn thấy cô buồn, có lẽ cô cảm thấy bị tổn thương vì bị so sánh với Maeve, vì thế anh đã chăm sóc cô nhiều hơn, để cô biết rằng cô là một thủy thủ trên tàu, cô là một phần của gia đình này, anh không muốn cô cảm thấy cô đơn hay lạc lõng. Hai người phụ nữ trên tàu, hai người phụ nữ mà anh yêu thương nhất là Maeve và Bryn, anh không muốn ai trong hai người bị tổn thương. Anh sẽ làm tất cả những gì có thể để bảo vệ họ. Và tất nhiên bây giờ anh chỉ có thể chăm sóc và bảo vệ được Bryn mà thôi.

- Cảm ơn, Bryn, nhưng ở ngoài này lạnh lắm, cô nên đi ngủ đi, sáng mai chúng ta sẽ có nhiều việc để làm đó.

Bryn mỉm cười, anh luôn quan tâm và lo lắng cho cô như thế, điều này làm trái tim cô cảm thấy ấm áp. Cô muốn ở bên anh lâu hơn, nhưng có lẽ cô nên nghe lời anh thì hơn.

- Ừ, thôi tôi đi ngủ đây, ngủ ngon Sinbad.

- Ngủ ngon, Bryn.

Lặng nhìn Bryn đi về xuống, anh lại đứng một mình giữa đêm khuya. Rồi một tia sáng từ phía xa, cứ sáng dần và lớn dần lên và có vẻ như nó đang tiến về phía Nomad nhưng nó tiến về Nomad hay Nomad đang tiến về phía nó. Sinbad giật mình, anh đang điều khiển bánh lái về phía có ánh sáng, anh cô gắng để đưa tàu đi hướng khác nhưng dường như đôi tay anh đang tự làm việc theo ý nó, nó không chịu nghe lời anh, anh muốn mở miệng để gọi thủy thủ đoàn nhưng toàn bộ cơ thể anh đang làm việc không tuân theo sự chỉ huy của anh. Một cơn gió lạ thổi mạnh tới như giúp con tàu tiến về phía có ánh nhanh hơn, có vẻ như thiên nhiên đang nóng lòng cho một sự kiện gì đó sắp xảy ra. Phía dưới tàu, mọi người đều đang say trong giấc ngủ, một không khí yên tĩnh bao trùm, không ai biết chuyện gì đang sảy ra phía trên boong. Sinbad cảm thấy bối rối, anh không biết phải làm thế nào trừ việc để cho thiên nhiên đưa con tàu ngày càng gần hơn tới thứ ánh sáng kỳ lạ kia.

Maeve đang ngủ, cô cảm thấy mệt và nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ, nhưng rồi bất chợt cô cảm thấy mình bị đánh thức bởi một điều gì đó. Một ánh sáng kỳ lạ đang sáng dần lên trong căn phòng mà cô đang ngủ. Nó sáng dần lên và rộng dần ra. Maeve nhìn nó, cô không biết đó là cái gì, nhưng một cái gì đó trong cô nói với cô rằng nó không làm hại cô. Cô bước lại gần hơn, để nhìn nó kỹ hơn, rồi cô giơ tay ra để chạm vào nó, cô nhìn thấy bàn tay mình biến mất đằng sau ánh sáng đó. Nó làm cô nhớ đến đảo Bình Minh, nơi cô ở với Dim Dim, nơi ấy cũng có một cánh cổng ngăn nơi cô ở với không gian bên ngoài đảo. Cô muốn rút tay lại, nhưng rồi cô không thể cưỡng lại được sự tò mò của bản thân mình, nếu nó giống cánh cổng ở đảo Bình Minh thì nó phải dẫn cô đi đâu đó. Cô bước tới gần hơn và từ từ bước qua thứ ánh kỳ lạ đó.

Nomad đi về phía ánh sáng, Sinbad chỉ biết lặng nhìn thứ ánh đó lớn dần, lớn dần lên. Rồi anh thấy con tàu không đi xuyên qua ánh sáng mà toàn bộ ánh sáng nằm phía bên trên con tàu, gió bất chợt ngừng thổi, một không gian yên tĩnh đến kỳ lạ. Sinbad nhìn thấy có cái gì đó phía đằng sau ánh sáng, cái gì đó giống như một bóng người, nhưng làm gì có ai trên tàu lúc này ngoài anh. Anh dùng dây cố định bánh lái và bước về phía ánh sáng, anh cảm thấy tim mình bắt đầu đập loạn nhịp. Có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy? Anh tự hỏi, sao bản thân anh lại cảm thấy hồi hộp thế này. Rồi anh nhìn thấy một bàn tay xuất hiện từ bên trong luồng ánh sáng kỳ lạ. Ngạc nhiên, anh đứng như chôn chân tại chỗ không biết phải làm gì và cũng chẳng thể làm gì, rồi từ từ anh nhìn thấy bóng một người bước ra từ phía ánh sáng.

Maeve bước xuyên qua cánh cổng, cô run lên vì lạnh nhưng rồi nhanh chóng một cảm giác thân quen và ấm áp vây lấy cô, sưởi ấm trái tim cô và rồi người đầu tiên cô nhìn thấy khi cô bước qua cánh cổng…

Sinbad không tin vào mắt mình, người con gái vừa bước ra khỏi luồng ánh sáng đấy, và rồi trái tim hình như cũng có suy nghĩ riêng của nó, trước khi bộ não anh kịp phản ứng trước những gì vừa xảy ra, cánh tay anh đã kịp kéo cô lại gần và siết chặt cô vào vòng tay mình, vòng tay đã chờ đợi cô trong suốt hai năm qua.

Maeve không kịp phản ứng trước những gì xảy ra với mình, nó đến quá nhanh, cô chưa kịp tin, chưa kịp hiểu chuyện gì thì cô đã thấy một vòng tay ôm lấy cơ thể mình, cô đã cảm thấy một hơi ấm quen thuộc bao bọc cơ thể cô, cô không còn cảm thấy lạnh nữa. Cô nhắm mắt lại, vòng tay qua người anh, cô ôm anh thật chặt, cô muốn anh ôm cô thật chặt để cô không phải rời xa anh nữa.

Ánh sáng mờ dần và biến mất, biển đêm lại trở về trạng thái tĩnh mịch như chưa hề có chuyện gì xảy ra. Hai con người vẫn đứng lặng trên boong tàu không tin nổi vào điều vừa mới xảy ra, không ai trong hai người dám buông tay ra hay lên tiếng trước. Họ sợ tất cả chỉ là một giấc mơ, họ sợ nếu họ buông tay ra người kia sẽ biến mất.

- Sinbad, cậu làm gì ở đó?

Tiếng gọi của Doubar khiến Maeve và Sinbad giật mình, họ buông nhau ra rồi quay lại nhìn Doubar bối rối, rồi lại quay lại nhìn nhau. Cả hai đều im lặng, họ không tin vào mắt mình, trong giây phút này mọi thứ vẫn còn quá nhanh với họ. Doubar bươc lại gần.

- Maeve, là cô sao? Có thật là cô không? Sinbad, có phải cô ấy không? Có phải anh đang nằm mơ không?

Sinbad nhìn Maeve rồi nhìn Doubar, anh không biết liệu nhưng gì anh đang nhìn thấy có phải thật hay không làm sao anh trả lời câu hỏi đó. Doubar bước lại gần Sinbad và đấm vào vai anh.

- Ahh… Doubar, anh làm gì vậy?

- Vậy đây không phải giấc mơ, đây là thật.- Doubar nhìn Sinbad cười hạnh phúc, rồi bước tới định ôm Maeve nhưng bất chợt Sinbad ngăn anh lại.

- Em nghĩ hãy để việc chào mừng cho ngày mai Doubar, cô ấy có thể bị lạnh khi ở ngoài này, anh sẽ tiếp tục phiên trực nhé.

Doubar lặng người nhưng rồi mỉm cười khi nhận ra lý do và rồi anh gật đầu, Sinbad muốn có thời gian riêng với Maeve.

- Vâng thưa thuyền trưởng.

Sinbad quay lại nhìn Maeve, người vẫn đang cười khi Doubar thực hiện phép thử vừa rồi, cô cười vì phép thử vừa rồi của Doubar hay cười do hạnh phúc anh không biết, chỉ biết rằng cô cười rất đẹp và anh có thể nhìn cô cười hoài mà không chán.

- Nhìn gì thế thuyền trưởng, anh không thấy tôi đang bị lạnh sao? – Maeve nói, câu nói đầu tiên kể từ khi mọi chuyện xảy ra.

- Vâng, đi thôi cô phù thủy của tôi. Sinbad cười và dẫn cô xuống dưới.

Doubar nhìn đôi bạn trẻ đi xuống Cabin mỉm cười, anh đã nghĩ rằng họ nói chuyện tình cảm hơn thế nhưng không, hình như không có gì thay đổi.

Sinbad dẫn Maeve xuống dưới tàu, cô đi bên cạnh anh im lặng, anh nhìn cô, cô vẫn không thay đổi gì nhiều so với ngày cô rơi khỏi tàu trong cơn bão đó. Cô vẫn như thế, vẫn xinh đẹp như anh nhớ về, xinh đẹp như Maeve vẫn xuất hiện hàng đêm trong giấc mơ của anh. Anh cầm tay cô và giữ nó trong tay mình, bàn tay cô rất mềm mại và ấm áp. Đã biết bao nhiêu lần anh mơ về phút giây này trong suốt hai năm qua, và ngay lúc này đây anh không biết gì hơn ngoài hai từ "hạnh phúc". Maeve đi bên cạnh Sinbad, cô vẫn không tin được những gì vừa xảy ra với mình, nhưng nhìn người đàn ông đi bên cạnh mình, cô biết anh là thật, cô biết mọi thứ là thật. Cô cảm thấy hạnh phúc, cô không biết phải làm gì, cô muốn khóc, cô muốn cười, cô muốn hét thật to với thế giới rằng cô đã trở về, cô đã trở về nơi mà cô luôn mơ ước được về. Nhưng bây giờ, cô chẳng làm được gì cả, cô chỉ biết đi bên cạnh anh, im lặng. Rồi cô nhận ra một bàn tay ấm áp nắm lấy tay cô, và cô im lặng để yên bàn tay mình trong tay anh, cô cảm thấy an toàn, cảm thấy được che chở và được chia sẻ khi anh nắm tay cô như vậy. Hai người đi bên cạnh nhau, im lặng tận hưởng niềm hạnh phúc được có người kia bên cạnh mình. Họ dừng lại trước cửa phòng Maeve. Maeve khẽ rút tay ra khỏi tay anh, điều mà cô chẳng bao giờ muốn làm, nhưng cô biết hai người không thể cứ cầm tay nhau mà đứng đây mãi.

- Ừm, tôi vào phòng nha.

Sinbad nhìn Maeve, anh chẳng muốn cô biến mất đằng sau cánh cửa gỗ lạnh lùng đó tý nào, anh chỉ muốn được nhìn cô, được ngắm cô mãi như này. Anh nắm lấy tay cô một lần nữa.

- Đừng, cô rời khỏi tàu hai năm rồi, phòng cô cũng hai năm rồi không có ai vào, chắc nó cũng hơi bụi bặm, cô không ngủ được ở trong đó tối nay đâu.

- Nhưng, nếu không ngủ ở đây, thì tôi ngủ ở đâu?- Maeve nhìn Sinbad, bối rối.

- Ngủ ở phòng tôi đi. – Sinbad đề nghị, anh định đưa cô sang phòng Bryn, nhưng giờ này chắc cô ấy đang ngủ say, anh không muốn đánh thức cô, mặt khác anh không muốn rời xa Maeve ngay giây phút cô vừa mới trở về, nếu cô ngủ ở phòng anh như thế anh sẽ được ngắm cô cả đêm. Sinbad suy nghĩ và mỉm cười với suy nghĩ của chính mình. Maeve nhìn nụ cười của Sinbad, mỗi lần anh cười như thế là anh đang có cái gì đó trong đầu. Maeve mỉm cười, anh không thay đổi gì nhiều so với hai năm trước, không nhiều chứ không phải không có. Cô vẫn cảm nhận được có gì đó trong anh không giống với hai năm trước, hình như anh đang ân hận vì một điều gì đó, anh cảm thấy bản thân mình tội lỗi vì một điều gì đó. Nhưng đối với cô điều đó không quan trọng, đứng trước mặt cô bây giờ anh vẫn là anh, vẫn là một người hùng của biển, vẫn là một thuyền trưởng có trách nhiệm và trong mắt anh cô vẫn nhìn thấy sự yêu thương anh dành cho cô.

- Anh đang có âm mưu gì đấy?

Sinbad sững người trước câu hỏi của cô, anh không biết phải nói thế nào, từ bao giờ cô trở nên hiểu anh nhiều đến vậy, anh tự hỏi.

- Anh không muốn rời xa tôi chứ gì?- Maeve hỏi Sinbad, một câu nói đùa, nhưng rồi không hiểu sao cô cảm thấy mặt mình nóng bừng, cô bối rối cúi mặt xuống.

Sinbad nhìn phản ứng của Maeve, anh chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy cô mắc cỡ và lúc này trông cô thật đáng yêu, anh bật cười. Tiếng cười của Sinbad làm Maeve cảm thấy khó chịu và bối rối thực sự. Cô giật mạnh tay mình ra khỏi tay Sinbad và bước vào phòng mình, nhưng nhanh chóng cô nhận ra cửa đã bị khóa cô quay lại nhìn Sinbad, người vẫn đang còn cười, bực bội:

- Anh khóa cửa phòng tôi à? Đưa chìa khóa đây!

Maeve nổi giận, anh nhìn thấy tia lửa lóe lên trong mắt cô, anh biết anh nên dừng lại trước khi cô cho nổ tung con tàu này. Anh không biết vì sao nhưng anh cảm nhận được phép thuật tỏa ra từ cô, cô đã mạnh hơn hai năm trước rất nhiều. Anh nắm lấy tay cô, kéo cô vào phòng anh.

- Yên nào, cô không muốn cả tàu bị đánh thức đấy chứ, bây giờ là nửa đêm đấy.- Sinbad lên tiếng khi cô cố gắng giằng tay cô ra khỏi tay anh.

Maeve bước vào phòng Sinbad, cô ngồi lên chiếc ghế gần cửa phòng và nhìn anh với vẻ khó chịu. Sinbad đóng của phòng và bước lại gần cô, anh nhìn vào mắt cô. Maeve nhìn anh, im lặng, cô không còn tức giận hay khó chịu vì thái độ vừa rồi của anh nữa.

- Phải. – Sinbad lên tiếng, phá vỡ sự im lặng bao bọc hai người.

- Phải cái gì?- Maeve nhìn anh khó hiểu.

- Anh không muốn rời xa em, anh chưa bao giờ muốn điều đó xảy ra cả, và khi nó xảy ra hai năm trước anh đã nghĩ rằng anh không thể vượt qua được.

Maeve nhìn anh, đôi mắt không chớp.

- Em có biết anh đã nhớ em thế nào trong suốt thời gian qua không? Em có biết đã bao nhiêu đêm anh mơ đến ngày hôm nay, mơ đến giây phút này không?

Maeve vẫn im lặng, nhìn vào mắt anh, cô không nói gì, cô chỉ đang nhìn anh và lắng nghe.

- Anh không muốn xa em, hãy ở đây với anh đêm nay, anh chỉ muốn được nhìn em lâu hơn một chút thế thôi.

Maeve mỉm cười, cô gục đầu vào ngực anh, vòng tay qua người anh, cô nhắm mắt lại, cảm nhận đôi tay anh vòng qua người cô và giữ cô chặt hơn vào người anh.

- Thế còn những người khác, nếu mai họ thấy chúng ta bước ra khỏi phòng cùng nhau họ sẽ nghĩ gì? – Maeve khẽ hỏi.

- Nghĩ gì là nghĩ gì? Ai quan tâm họ nghĩ gì. – Sinbad bướng bỉnh trả lời.

- Anh không quan tâm nhưng em quan tâm, những người đó, họ nhiều chuyện lắm. Họ sẽ hiểu lầm đấy.

- Hiểu gì mà lầm? – Sinbad cúi xuống nhìn Maeve, chờ đợi câu trả lời.

Maeve khẽ cười rồi quay mặt đi.

- Anh muốn họ hiểu như thế. –Sinbad quỳ xuống, anh vuốt nhẹ những sợi tóc vương trên mặt cô - Anh không thấy có vấn đề gì xảy ra ở đây cả, anh muốn cả thế giới hiểu như thế để không ai dám đưa em rời xa anh nữa.

Maeve nhìn Sinbad, và rồi từ từ đôi mi cô khép lại khi cô cảm nhận được làn môi anh khẽ chạm vào môi cô. Chưa ai trong hai người nói lời yêu với người còn lại, nhưng bản thân họ hiểu người kia quan trọng như thế nào trong cuộc sống của họ và họ biết rõ người kia yêu họ đến thế nào.

- Ở lại đây đêm nay nhé? Chỉ một đêm nay thôi, nếu em sợ mấy người kia nghĩ lung tung thì anh hứa anh sẽ rời khỏi phòng trước khi mọi người thức dậy.

Sinbad hạ giọng năn nỉ, Maeve bật cười, nụ cười tràn ngập hạnh phúc.

- Thôi được rồi, em sẽ ở lại đây, nhưng em không muốn ngủ. Kể cho em nghe những chuyến phiêu lưu của anh trong suốt hai năm qua, anh đã trải qua những chuyện gì? Tàu Nomad có thay đổi gì không? Dermott thế nào? Hình như có ai đó mới ở trên tàu đúng không? Em cảm thấy có mùi phép thuật ở trên tàu?

Sinbad im lặng nghe Maeve nói rồi bật cười.

- Em hỏi nhiều thế anh biết trả lời câu nào trước đây?

- Ừm, thế thì bắt đầu từ Dermott đi.

- Ừ, Dermott vẫn khỏe.

…..

Sinbad cùng Maeve nói chuyện như thế cả đêm, cô lắng nghe những câu chuyện của anh về Dermott, Doubar, Firouz, Rongar và cả Bryn nữa. Rồi sau những thành viên của thủy thủ đoàn, người cuối cùng là anh. Anh quyết định kể cho cô nghe tất cả những gì đã xảy ra với anh trong suốt thời gian qua, anh đã trở thành một gã khốn nạn như thế nào, anh đã trải qua những gì, anh đã làm tổn thương bao nhiêu cô gái và anh đã ân hận thế nào. Anh không muốn dấu cô bất cứ điều gì. Bây giờ, cô không chỉ là một thành viên của thủy thủ đoàn, cô không còn là một người bạn nữa, bây giờ cô là người con gái anh yêu, người yêu anh. Anh muốn cô biết tất cả trước khi anh bắt đầu mối quan hệ nghiêm túc với cô.

- Anh là một kẻ xấu xa đúng không, Maeve? Anh đã không tìm kiếm em, không tìm kiếm Dim Dim mà chỉ lo vui vẻ với những cô gái xa lạ đó. Mỗi lần anh rời khỏi một bến cảng là anh để lại một người con gái phải đợi chờ. Anh thực ân hận, anh không dám quay lại những nơi đó, anh không biết phải đối mặt với họ như thế nào.

Anh nhìn Maeve, người đang lắng nghe anh nói. Anh ân hận, anh sợ hãi phải đối mặt với những người con gái đó, nhưng bây giờ điều anh lo sợ nhất lúc này không phải những điều đó. Anh lo sợ Maeve sẽ không tha thứ cho anh, anh lo sợ cô sẽ không thể chấp nhận một người đàn ông như thế.

- Nhưng anh thề với em Maeve, anh yêu em, chỉ mình em thôi- Anh nắm chặt tay Maeve, anh muốn cô tin anh, anh không thể mất cô, anh không thể chịu nổi nỗi đau mất cô, mất cô ngay khi cô luôn bên cạnh anh.- Những gì anh đã làm đó là sai lầm lớn nhất cuộc đời anh, đó là những điều anh luôn ân hận anh luôn ao ước được sửa chữa. Nếu thời gian quay lại anh sẽ không bao giờ làm điều đó lần nữa.

Maeve nhìn anh, cô nhìn thấy sự lo lắng trong mắt anh, cô biết anh thực sự sợ mất cô, anh thực sự yêu cô. Cô không biết trong quá khứ anh đã có bao nhiêu người con gái nhưng cô biết trong giây phút này đây anh yêu cô, với cô điều đó quan trọng nhất, quá khứ không thể giũ bỏ nhưng không thể vì những người trong quá khứ của anh mà bây giờ cô từ chối tình cảm chân thành anh dành cho cô, cuộc sống là cái đang đến chứ không phải cái đã qua.

- Em nghĩ nếu anh nói chuyện và xin lỗi họ chân thành họ sẽ hiểu, anh không thể trốn tránh được tội lỗi anh đã gây ra được. Họ sẽ bị tổn thương nhưng sau đó họ sẽ tìm được hạnh phúc khác, họ sẽ tìm thấy người thực sự yêu thương họ. Điều đó không dễ để thực hiện nhưng anh phải đối mặt với những sai lầm của anh, Sinbad.

- Maeve!

- Sinbad, em không ghen tuông với những người đã là quá khứ của anh, nhưng sau này nếu anh làm thế, em sẽ không chấp nhận điều đó đâu.

Sinbad nhìn Maeve, anh kéo cô vào lòng anh biết cô rất mạnh mẽ và cô sẽ làm những gì cô nói, và anh biết anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ mạo hiểm để cô làm những gì cô vừa nói.

- Anh không nghĩ mình đủ can đảm để đối mặt với cơn giận giữ của em đâu, cô phù thủy xinh đẹp à. Nào, bây giờ nói cho anh biết em đã ở đâu, làm gì suốt hai năm qua?

Sinbad cúi xuống nhìn Maeve, cô đã ngủ trong vòng tay từ lúc nào, nụ cười vẫn còn vương trên môi. Anh mỉm cười, hôn nhẹ lên trán cô, cô đã mệt rồi, đỡ cô nằm xuống giường rồi kéo tấm chăn đắp cho cô. Trời đã sắp sáng rồi, anh bước lại phía tủ lấy ra một chiếc hộp nhỏ, chiếc hộp chứa chiếc chìa khóa căn phòng mà anh đã ra lệnh khóa chặt từ hai năm trước. Anh nhìn cô ngủ say trên giường anh.

- Anh muốn em ngủ ở đây hơn, Maeve.

Anh bước ra ngoài và đóng nhẹ cửa phòng. Anh phải đi dọn dẹp lại căn phòng của Maeve một chút, anh muốn nó phải sạch sẽ khi cô thức dậy. Cho dù anh muốn cô ngủ bên phòng anh hơn thì anh biết bây giờ chưa phải lúc, anh không muốn cô nghĩ rằng anh đến với cô như những người phụ nữ khác trong quá khứ. Anh muốn cô biết rằng đối với anh cô rất đặc biệt, cô là một thiên thần và anh không muốn người khác có những suy nghĩ không hay về thiên thần của anh. Anh phải dọn dẹp căn phòng này sạch sẽ, anh sẽ để cô ở đây cho tới khi cô tin tưởng anh, tin tưởng vào tình yêu anh dành cho cô và chấp nhận trở thành vợ anh.

Trời đã sáng, Bryn bước ra khỏi phòng, cô cảm nhận được một điều gì đó kỳ lạ ở trên tàu, có một luồng phép thuật rất mạnh ở trên con tàu này. Nhưng đó chưa phải là tất cả, Dermott tỏ ra rất phấn khích từ sáng sớm, nó đã bay ra khỏi phòng một cách vội vã ngay khi cô mở cửa phòng. Cô lên boong tàu để tìm kiếm Dermott trước khi dùng bữa sáng và khi đi ngang qua phòng Maeve, căn phòng vẫn luôn khóa chặt cửa kể từ ngày cô bước lên con tàu này. Theo như cô biết thì căn phòng này thuộc về một cô gái tên Maeve, người đã bị văng khỏi tàu chỉ một đêm trước khi cô lên tàu thay thế vị trí người phụ nữ duy nhất trên tàu. Cô vốn không quan tâm nhiều lắm đến căn phòng này nhưng hôm nay một điều gây sự tò mò của cô là cửa phòng chỉ được khép hờ thay vì khóa chặt như mọi khi. Không cưỡng lại được sự tò mò, Bryn đẩy nhẹ cửa bước vào và một nụ cười ấm áp xuất hiện trên môi cô khi cô nhìn thấy Sinbad đang nằm ngủ trên giường. Cô bước lại gần, lúc anh ngủ trông anh thật giống thiên thần, cô với tay lấy tấm áo choàng treo trên móc gần đó đắp cho anh.

- Làm gì ở đây mà ngủ quên thế này cơ chứ. – Bryn hôn nhẹ lên trán anh, và rồi cô nhìn thấy anh mỉm cười trong giấc mơ. – Ngủ ngon, người hùng của em.

Bryn bước lên boong, mọi người đang cười nói rất vui vẻ, hình như Doubar đang nói chuyện gì đó với thủy thủ đoàn và mọi người đang nghi ngờ lời nói của anh.

- Có chuyện gì thế? – Bryn tò mò.

- Cô có thấy thuyền trưởng hôm nay dậy muộn sao? – Doubar hỏi Bryn tinh quái.

Bryn nhận ra có cái gì đó trong câu nói của Doubar không bình thường, anh muốn ám chỉ điều gì đó, và cả thủy thủ đoàn đang nhìn cô với chờ đợi câu trả lời.

- Ừm, chắc anh ấy mệt, tôi thấy anh ấy ngủ trong căn phòng vốn hay khóa. Không biết anh ấy làm gì ở đấy mà không ngủ ở phòng mình.

- Cậu ấy ngủ ở phòng vẫn hay khóa? Phòng của Maeve ư? – Doubar hỏi ngạc nhiên, trong khi thủy thủ đoàn nhìn anh với ánh mắt nghi ngờ.

- Ừ- Bryn trả lời không dấu được sự thắc mắc đối với thái độ ngạc nhiên vừa rồi của Doubar.

- Cậu ấy ngủ ở đó một mình ư?

- Ừ một mình, Nhưng anh hỏi thế là sao?

Doubar im lặng không trả lời, thủy thủ đoàn nhìn anh một cái rồi mỗi người tản ra làm việc của mình. Doubar vẫn không hiểu mình có nằm mơ về việc tối qua hay không còn Bryn đứng yên lặng không hiểu chuyện gì. Riêng Dermott vẫn bay lòng vòng trên tàu không dấu được vẻ phấn khích.

- Mọi người sao thế nhỉ. – Bryn thầm hỏi.

Maeve tỉnh dậy và cô thấy mình đang ngủ trong phòng Sinbad, cô mỉm cười, chuyện tối qua không phải là một giấc mơ tuyệt vời, nó còn tuyệt vời hơn cả giấc mơ bởi vì nó đã xảy ra. Rồi cô nghe thấy Dermott gọi cô phía trên boong tàu, thì ra là đứa em trai thiếu kiên nhẫn của cô đã đánh thức cô dậy. Maeve ngồi dậy, cô định ra ngoài nhưng cô nhận ra cô không thể bước ra ngoài với đồ ngủ thế này. Thật may mắn lúc cô trở về chỉ có Sinbad ở trên boong, cô thầm nghĩ và rồi cô hiểu lý do tại sao hôm qua anh đã ngăn cản Doubar dành cho cô một cái ôm chào mừng. Cô bước ra khỏi giường, nhìn thấy đồ của cô được để ngăn ngắn trên bàn, Maeve lắc đầu, anh không muốn người khác nhìn thấy cô như thế này ngoài anh. Một anh chàng cả ghen, cô mỉm cười với ý nghĩ của mình.

Mọi người đang mải miết làm những công việc hàng ngày của họ, không ai nhận ra sự xuất hiện của Maeve khi cô bước lên boong tàu trừ Dermott nhanh chóng bay xuống và đậu lên tay cô.

- Tôi cũng nhớ cậu, cậu bé à. – Maeve nói trong tiếng cười khi Dermott kêu loạn xạ trong sự vui mừng.

Trong khi Maeve và Dermott nói chuyện thì toàn bộ thủy thủ đoàn vẫn vui vẻ tiếp tục công việc của họ như một ngày bình thường của hai năm trước, trừ một người, Bryn. Bryn đứng lặng người khi cô nhìn thấy cô gái tóc đỏ đứng trên tàu. Từ phía cô gái đó, Bryn nhìn thấy một dòng phép thuật rất mạnh và vô cùng tinh khiết. Cô nhận ra cô gái này rất đẹp, nhưng vẻ đẹp đó không đến từ vẻ ngoài của cô ta mà là từ bên trong. Bryn cảm thấy bên trong cô gái đó có cái gì đó rất đẹp, đẹp như chính dòng phép thuật tỏa ra từ người cô ta. Nhưng đồng thời cô cảm thấy ngột ngạt, cô cảm thấy bị đe dọa bởi cô gái đó, sự đe dọa không đến từ phép thuật của cô ta mà từ một thứ khác, một thứ mà cô không biết được nó là gì.

Maeve nhìn mọi người, cô nhớ cảm giác này, cảm giác là một phần của Nomad, một phần của gia đình. Đã hai năm cô không có mặt ở đây, thế nhưng ngày hôm nay khi cô ở đây nói chuyện với Doubar, mọi người vẫn không nhận thấy sự khác biệt, cô vẫn là một phần của nơi này trong trái tim họ, cô vẫn là một phần nơi này trong thói quen sinh hoạt hàng của họ. Cô nhìn xung quanh, một số những thành viên mới của Nomad đang đứng nhìn cô, có lẽ họ không hiểu vì sao một cô gái lạ lại xuất hiện trên tàu ngay giữa biển và tại sao những thành viên cũ lại tỏ ra quen thuộc với sự xuất hiện của cô ta tới như vậy. Đôi mắt Maeve dừng lại ở cô gái trong bộ váy màu vàng, cô nhận ra luồng phép thuật mà cô đã cảm nhận được ngay khi quay trở về tàu tỏa ra từ cô gái đó. Có lẽ đó là Bryn, cô gái mà Sinbad đã nhắc tới đêm qua, người mà Sinbad rất yêu quý. Maeve nhận ra cô ấy đang nhìn mình, trong đôi mắt ấy có cái gì đó u ám, dè chừng. Maeve không hiểu nhưng từ cô cảm thấy một sự đề phòng từ phía cô gái này đối với cô. Maeve bước lại gần Bryn giơ tay ra:

- Có lẽ cô là Bryn, tôi là Maeve.

Bryn mỉm cười, bắt tay Maeve:

- Hóa ra cô là Maeve, người đã mất tích 2 năm trước.

Sinbad bước lên boong ngay khi hai cô gái tự giới thiệu. Chưa có một ngày nào trong cuộc đời anh đẹp hơn ngày hôm nay, ngày anh có một thủy thủ đoàn trung thành, một gia đình hạnh phúc, và sự hiện diện của người con gái anh yêu và yêu anh. Anh bước lại gần Maeve, nhưng bất ngờ bị đẩy mạnh về phía sau và ngã dúi xuống sàn tàu. Dermott hoảng hốt kêu lên một tiếng rồi bay vút lên cao.

- Maeve, cô trở về rồi, tôi biết mà, tôi biết là tôi không mơ mà.

Doubar reo lên mừng rỡ, anh ôm chặt lấy cô để thể hiện tình yêu thương anh dành cho cô, một người mà anh luôn coi như em gái. Sinbad đứng lên và ngay khi anh hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, anh vội vàng chạy đến gần Maeve, và hét lên:

- Doubar, anh làm gãy xương sườn cô ấy bây giờ!

Doubar vội vàng thả Maeve ra và Sinbad đỡ lấy cô, anh nhìn cô đang cô gắng lấy lại hơi thở bình thường mà xót xa.

- Anh phải nhẹ nhàng hơn chứ, cô ấy là nữ mà. – Sinbad nói với giọng đầy trách móc.

- Ồ, hãy xem cách thuyền trưởng của chúng ta bảo vệ người yêu cậu ấy kìa.

Doubar vui vẻ nói và tất nhiên anh cho rằng anh sẽ sớm được chứng kiến cảnh họ đỏ mặt và cố gắng tỏ ra lạnh lùng với đối phương như trước kia. Nhưng lần này anh đã nhầm, Doubar và toàn bộ thủy thủ đoàn trên tàu đã bất ngờ khi chứng kiến cô phù thủy bướng bỉnh của họ đứng bên cạnh thuyền trưởng mỉm cười khi anh vòng tay qua người cô kéo cô lại gần anh hơn. Và trong mắt họ, người ta nhìn thấy chúng sáng lên bởi niềm hạnh phúc đơn giản rằng họ đã được bên nhau sau hai năm dài sống trong chờ đợi. Không cần phải nói nhiều hơn, toàn bộ thủy thủ đoàn đều cười hạnh phúc, một phần vì Maeve đã trở về, một phần vì nụ cười trên môi người thuyền trưởng. Đã rất lâu rồi họ không nhìn thấy anh cười tươi như vậy và họ hiểu rằng anh đang thực sự hạnh phúc. Và cô cũng biết điều đó, anh chưa bao giờ hạnh phúc như vậy khi ở bên cô, cô chưa bao giờ thấy anh nhìn cô gái nào dịu dàng đến như vậy kể cả cô. Bryn đứng nhìn thủy thủ đoàn chào đón Maeve trở về, nhìn cách anh nhìn Maeve, đôi mắt ấy quá ấm áp nó chứa đầy tình yêu và sự quan tâm anh dành cho cô gái đó. Cô cảm thấy đau đớn, cô cảm thấy có ai đó đang bóp nghẹt lấy trái tim cô.

Sinbad nhìn Maeve bị nhấn chìm trong những cái ôm, những lời hỏi thăm đến từ thủy thủ đoàn. Anh nhìn cô cười, chưa bao giờ anh thấy cô cười nhiều đến như vậy. Rồi anh nhìn Bryn, anh muốn giới thiệu Maeve với Bryn, mặc dù anh biết hai người đã tự giới thiệu nhưng anh vẫn muốn giới thiệu họ với nhau, hai người phụ nữ anh yêu thương nhất. Đối với anh, Bryn rất đặc biệt, họ có với nhau rất nhiều những kỷ niệm, có cùng nhau vượt qua rất nhiều những khó khăn và họ cùng chia sẽ một bí mật cả bản thân họ cũng không biết rõ đó là chiếc vòng cầu vồng. Anh có thể chia sẻ với cô rất nhiều chuyện, có những chuyện mà anh cảm thấy khó nói với Doubar nhưng lại rất dễ dàng chia sẻ nó với cô. Vì vậy bây giờ anh cũng muốn chia sẽ niềm hạnh phúc này với cô, anh tin rằng cô cũng sẽ hạnh phúc với niềm hạnh phúc của anh như thể nó chính hạnh phúc của cô. Nhưng anh đã nhầm, khi anh nhìn Bryn, anh nhận cô đang nhìn anh, đôi mắt cô chứa đầy sự đau khổ. Anh lặng người, anh không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, tại sao cô ấy lại phản ứng như vậy. Anh nhìn cô, anh thực sự không biết phải nói gì.

Bryn thấy anh nhìn cô, vẫn bằng ánh mắt ấm áp và tin tưởng như trước đây, rồi cô nhận ra ánh mắt đó thay đổi, từ sự tin tưởng, quan tâm nó chuyển thành sự xót xa, đau khổ. Cô không thở được, cô cảm thấy ngột ngạt, cô muốn rời khỏi đây, cô không chịu được không khí trên tàu lúc này. Cô bỏ chạy xuống phía dưới Cabin.

Sinbad đứng lặng trên boong tàu, anh không biết phải làm gì vào lúc này. Phản ứng vừa rồi của Bryn khiến anh đau khổ, anh cảm thấy mình là một kẻ tội đồ. Anh đã hứa sẽ không để ai làm tổn thương cô, anh đã hứa sẽ bảo vệ cô nhưng bây giờ chính anh là người đã làm tổn thương cô. Bây giờ anh đã hiểu tại sao Bryn luôn quan tâm tới anh nhiều như vậy, đó không chỉ dừng lại ở tình bạn, nó là tình yêu. Anh im lặng nhìn những con sóng vỗ vào thân tàu, anh đã không nhận ra điều đó sớm hơn, anh đã quá vô tâm khi quan tâm quá nhiều tới cô mà không hề để ý đến thái độ của cô. Giá như anh tinh tế hơn để nhận ra tình cảm của cô sớm hơn, anh khéo léo hơn trong việc cư xử với cô thì có lẽ cô đã không bị tổn thương nhiều tới thế khi nhìn anh ở bên cạnh Maeve. Có lẽ là do thái độ của anh trong suốt 2 năm qua đã khiến cô nhầm lẫn tình cảm anh giành cho cô. Bây giờ anh không biết phải đối mặt với cô như thế nào, anh không biết phải giải thích với cô thế nào để không làm cô tổn thương hơn.

- Sinbad, cậu không sao chứ? – Doubar lên tiếng hỏi, anh biết bây giờ Sinbad đang cảm thấy rất khó xử. Là một người anh trai hơn ai hết anh hiểu rõ tình cảm em trai anh giành cho Maeve nhưng anh cũng hiểu với Sinbad, Bryn cũng rất quan trọng. Sinbad sẽ chẳng bao giờ muốn làm một trong hai người bị tổn thương, nhưng bây giờ mọi thứ đang đi ngược lại với những gì cậu ấy muốn.

- Em không biết rằng cô ấy yêu em, em luôn coi cô ấy là một người bạn, một người bạn rất thân thiết. Em không bao giờ muốn làm cô ấy đau đớn. Nhưng bây giờ, em không biết phải làm sao để cô ấy hiểu rằng mối quan hệ giữa chúng em chỉ là bạn.

- Sinbad, đó không phải lỗi của cậu khi cậu không thể đáp lại tình cảm của người khác dành cho cậu.

- Em biết Doubar, nhưng nếu em khéo léo hơn trong cách cư xử với cô ấy có lẽ cô ấy sẽ không nuôi hy vọng.

- Hãy nói chuyện với cô ấy Sinbad, Bryn là một cô gái tốt, cô ấy sẽ hiểu. Dù muốn hay không cậu cũng phải rõ ràng trong mối quan hệ này, đừng để Bryn hy vọng vào điều không thể xảy ra. Còn Maeve nữa, nếu cậu cứ đứng đây mà đau khổ vì cơn ghen của Bryn thì Maeve sẽ nghĩ gì? Maeve là một cô gái biết suy nghĩ nhưng phụ nữ vẫn là phụ nữ, trong tình yêu họ rất yếu đuối. Cho dù cô ấy có tin vào tình yêu của cậu đến thế nào thì liệu cô ấy có cảm thấy thoải mái hay dễ chịu không khi mà cậu cứ đứng đây suy nghĩ về một cô gái khác.

Sinbad im lặng, Doubar nói đúng, anh không thể im lặng mãi khi anh chính là trung tâm của mọi chuyện. Anh phải làm rõ mọi chuyện, anh không thể để Bryn tiếp tục hy vọng và Maeve, anh không muốn cô phải chịu thiệt thòi vì mối quan hệ không rõ ràng giữa anh và Bryn.

- Ừm, em sẽ nói chuyện với cô ấy, Doubar. Em sẽ nói chuyện với Bryn.

Bryn ngồi trong phòng, cô im lặng suy nghĩ về tất cả những điều đã xảy ra. Tại sao mọi chuyện lại trở nên như vậy. Anh luôn quan tâm tới cô, anh sẵn sàng hy sinh tính mạng mình để bảo vệ cô, và anh đã hôn cô trong lần đó. Cô không hiểu, cả hai người đã cùng trải qua bao nhiêu khó khăn, đã chia sẻ với nhau biết bao nhiêu buồn vui trong suốt 2 năm qua. Thế nhưng tại sao, tại sao ngày hôm nay anh lại đứng bên cạnh cô gái đó. Cô ta đã rời khỏi con tàu này suốt 2 năm qua, cô ta đã không có mặt bên cạnh anh trong những chuyến hành trình đầy nguy hiểm, chỉ có cô ở bên cạnh anh trong suốt thời qua, chỉ có cô quan tâm chăm sóc anh khi anh đối mặt với những khó khăn trong những cuộc phiêu lưu đầy sóng gió. Cô ta là ai, cô ta đã làm gì mà sau hai năm khi cô ta trở về anh lại giang tay đón cô ta vào lòng, anh lại trao tình yêu của anh cho cô ta mà không phải là cô. Tại sao, cô đã giành cho anh tất cả tình yêu của cô, nhưng rút cuộc cô ta đã cướp đi anh của cô. Anh yêu cô, cô biết điều đó, tất cả chỉ tại cô ta, nếu như cô ta không trở về, nếu như cô ta chết đi trong cơn bão đó thì anh đã thuộc về cô. Lẽ ra cô ta không được trở về, lẽ ra cô ta phải chết đi, chết đi.

- Chết đi – Bryn hét lên trong cơn tức giận, cô không kiểm soát được chính cảm xúc cũng như phép thuật của mình. Một dòng phép thuật bắn ra từ mắt cô làm nổ tung chiếc bàn để ở góc phòng.

Maeve đang ở trong phòng, cô đang dọn dẹp lại căn phòng và nói chuyện với Dermott. Cô muốn biết rõ hơn về Bryn, cô ấy là ai, cô ấy đến từ đâu, phép thuật của cô ấy như thế nào.

- Thôi Maeve à, nếu muốn biết rõ hơn về mối quan hệ giữ họ thì nói đại đi, người ta nói cho mà biết.

Maeve nhìn Dermott, thằng em nhiều chuyện, nếu không phải là vì nó là em trai cô có lẽ cô đã để Sinbad ném nó vào chảo cách đây 3 năm rồi. Bất chợt Maeve cảm thấy một sự mất cân bằng trên tàu, nó làm cô bất ngờ ngã xuống sàn tàu vì không có sự chuẩn bị.

- Á

Sinbad đang trên đường đi xuống phòng Bryn, anh phải nói chuyện với cô, anh phải làm rõ một chuyện. Anh bất chợt nghe thấy tiếng thét từ phòng phát ra từ phòng Maeve, anh vội vàng đẩy cửa bước vào.

- Maeve, em làm gì vậy? Có cần thiết phải tỏ ra yêu quý căn phòng này tới mức đó không?

Anh cúi xuống đỡ cô đứng dậy, mà cũng không quên châm chọc cô khi anh thấy cô nằm sõng xoài trên sàn nhà.

- Đúng lúc nhỉ. – Maeve lườm anh. Nhưng rồi cô cũng chẳng thèm để ý đến lời châm chọc vừa rồi của anh. Cô đang suy nghĩ về sự chấn động vừa rồi, đó là một luồng phép thuật rất mạnh, nó mạnh hơn rất nhiều lần so sức mạnh mà cô cảm nhận thấy ở Bryn sáng nay. Dòng phép thuật đó khiến không khí trên tàu bất ngờ bị đảo lộn. Một người luyện tập phép thuật lâu năm như Maeve, cô cảm nhận được sự cân bằng trong mọi vật và sự mất cân bằng đột ngột trong không khí khiến cô bất ngờ mất thăng bằng. Nhưng luồng phép thuật đó đến từ đâu, không lẽ từ Bryn, cô ta mạnh tới thế sao. Và một điều nữa khiến Maeve thắc mắc, tại sao cô ta lại sử dụng một luồng phép thuật mạnh tới như vậy, và tại sao nó đến một cách bất ngờ và đi một cách bất ngờ đến như vậy.

- Có chuyện gì thế? Em đang lo lắng chuyện gì à? – Sinbad cất tiếng hỏi, Maeve có vẻ hơi lạ và có vẻ như có điều gì khiến cô phải suy nghĩ, sắc mặt cô làm anh lo lắng.

- Không – Maeve giật mình khi nghe Sinbad hỏi, cô muốn nói với anh nhưng rồi cô quyết định im lặng, cô không muốn anh lo lắng chỉ vì một cảm giác, đặc biệt khi bây giờ cô đang lo lắng về phép thuật của Bryn. Một người bạn mà anh rất yêu quí, người anh đang cảm thấy có lỗi với cô ấy vì anh cho rằng chính anh đã làm cô tổn thương. Maeve mỉm cười nhìn anh- Không có gì đâu, chỉ là đầu em hơi đau vì bị đập vào cạnh bàn.

- Không sao chứ, đi đứng kiểu gì mà để té như thế. – Anh chạm tay vào đầu Maeve, quan sát tỷ mỉ như thể kiểm tra xem đầu cô có bị mẻ ở đâu không.

- Không sao đâu, chỉ tại trượt chân thôi mà. Anh đang định làm gì à?

Sinbad nhìn cô âu yếm, anh đặt nhẹ tay lên trán cô để kiểm tra chắc chắn cô không sao:

- Anh đang đi tới phòng Bryn, anh muốn nói chuyện với cô ấy.- Anh hôn nhẹ lên trán rồi nhìn thẳng vào mắt Maeve. – Maeve, quan hệ giữa anh và Bryn chỉ là bạn thôi, anh hứa anh sẽ làm rõ mọi chuyện, rồi sẽ không sao đâu, em đừng lo nhé.

- Em không sao đâu, em tin anh mà. – Maeve mỉm cười – Thôi anh đi đi, em dọn dẹp lại một chút.

- Ừm, nhưng cẩn thận, đừng hôn sàn tàu nữa nhé.

Sinbad mỉm cười bước ra ngoài, để lại Maeve đứng trong phòng cùng với tiếng kêu như tiếng cười của Dermott.

Bryn nhìn căn phòng, cô cảm thấy bất ngờ bởi phép thuật của chính mình. Cô không ngờ mình lại mạnh tới vậy, có thể mạnh hơn cả Maeve nữa. Vấn đề chỉ là cô không thể kiểm soát được phép thuật của mình, cô mỉm cười, một khi cô nắm giữ đươc phép thuật của mình Maeve sẽ không phải là đối thủ của cô. Rất may lúc nãy không ai ở gần phòng cô để nghe được tiếng nổ, nhưng cô không muốn ai bước vào phòng và nhìn thấy cảnh tan nát này. Cô bước ra khỏi phòng và đi đến nhà ăn.

Ngay khi bước ra khỏi phòng, Bryn nhìn thấy Sinbad đang đi về phía cô. Cô nhìn anh, anh đến đây làm gì, muốn nói chuyện với cô ư, muốn giải thích với cô điều gì ư. Cô im lặng chờ đợi xem anh định làm gì.

- Bryn, chúng ta nói chuyện được không?

Bryn gật đầu, cô đi theo anh về phía phòng ăn.

- Bryn, chuyện của chúng ta.

Đúng là anh muốn nói chuyện đó, anh muốn nói với cô rằng anh chưa bao giờ yêu cô ư, anh định nói với cô rằng anh chỉ có một tình yêu duy nhất là cô gái ấy ư, rằng những gì hai người có với nhau trong suốt thời gian qua chỉ đơn giản là bạn ư. Không phải thế, cô biết anh yêu cô, cô biết rõ anh đã từng yêu cô trước khi cô ta quay về, cô biết rằng nếu như cô ta không bao giờ quay về thì anh đã là của cô. Nhưng anh yên tâm, rồi anh và cô sẽ ở bên nhau, rồi cô ta sẽ phải biến mất như cô ta đã từng và cô ta nên như thế mãi mãi. Một khi cô nắm giữ được phép thuật của mình, cô và anh sẽ ở bên nhau. Nhưng bây giờ cô không muốn làm anh lo lắng, cô cần có thời gian để kiểm soát phép thuật của mình, trong thời gian đó cô sẽ để hai người họ được bên nhau. Cô không muốn Sinbad nghĩ cô là một người ích kỷ và hơn hết cô không Maeve đề phòng cô. Cô biết cô ta rất mạnh, nếu Maeve đề phòng cô sẽ rất khó đạt được điều cô muốn. Cô mỉm cười, nhìn Sinbad.

- Đừng lo cho tôi, Sinbad. Tôi hiểu mà, tôi cũng không hiểu vì sao tôi lại phản ứng như vậy nữa. Có lẽ chỉ vì tôi cảm thấy ghen tỵ về việc anh sẽ không tiếp tục tình bạn với tôi như trước nữa khi anh đã tìm được người con gái anh yêu thế thôi.

- Không Bryn, cho dù Maeve quay về chúng ta vẫn là bạn mà, sẽ không có chuyện chấm dứt tình bạn giữa chúng ta chỉ vì Maeve quay về đâu.

- Nhưng Sinbad, liệu Maeve có ghen khi cô ấy nhìn thấy chúng ta thân thiết.

Sinbad bật cười, anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ Maeve sẽ ghen tuông vì điều đó.

- Không đâu, Maeve sẽ không bao giờ ghen tuông với tình bạn giữa chúng ta đâu.

- Vậy thì tốt rồi.

- Tôi cứ nghĩ rằng cô phản ứng như vậy là vì…

- Anh nghĩ rằng tôi phản ứng như vậy là vì tôi yêu anh? Trời! Anh nghĩ tôi sẽ yêu một kẻ trăng hoa như anh sao? Thôi đi.

Sinbad cười, thì ra mọi chuyện không giống như anh nghĩ, chỉ là anh đã tự huyễn hoặc mà thôi. Anh đặt tay lên vai Bryn.

- Phải, cô không ngốc tới mức yêu một kẻ như tôi. Cảm ơn Bryn, cảm ơn vì đã là bạn tôi và mãi mãi là bạn tôi.

Cô đứng trên boong tàu, gió biển đang đùa giỡn với tóc cô, cũng như những buổi chiều trước, chiều nay cô lại đứng ngắm biển chỉ khác một điều chiều nay cô đã không còn phải chờ đợi. Anh bước đến bên cạnh cô, vuốt nhẹ những sợi tóc ngỗ nghịch đang bay trong gió.

- Anh nói chuyện với cô ấy rồi chứ. – Maeve lên tiếng, nhưng cô không quay lại nhìn anh.

- Ừ, anh đã nhầm, cô ấy chỉ cảm thấy sợ mất đi tình bạn với anh mà thôi. Cô ấy không yêu anh. Thế mà anh đã thực sự lo lắng.- Sinbad trả lời, luồn tay qua hông Maeve, kéo cô lại gần và ôm lấy cô từ phía sau.

- Sợ mất đi tình bạn. – Maeve quay đầu lại nhìn Sinbad, cô không biết là cô nghe nhầm hay là anh nói nhầm. Sợ mất đi tình bạn ư, chỉ vì sợ mất đi tình bạn mà phản ứng như thế ư. Cô cảm thấy có cái gì đó không bình thường ở đây, cô biết đó không thể chỉ là phản ứng đơn thuần của việc sợ mất đi tình bạn. Nhưng rồi cô mỉm cười, có lẽ do cô cả nghĩ thôi, có lẽ đó là phản ứng bình thường khi Bryn cảm thấy vị trí của cô trên tàu bị đe dọa mà thôi. Hoặc có thể cô ấy đã suy nghĩ lại và không muốn Sinbad lo lắng, nhưng cho dù đó là lý do gì đi nữa thì cô cũng cảm thấy vui khi Sinbad không còn đau khổ vì cảm giác tội lỗi như cách đây vài phút nữa. Cô quay ra nhìn biển, biển chiều nay rất đẹp, cô tựa vào người anh, im lặng cảm nhận sự bình yên trong vòng tay anh.

- Em sao vậy? Cảm thấy thất vọng khi không ai tranh giành anh với em à?

- Hả? Nếu người ta muốn thì em cho luôn chứ cần gì phải tranh với giành. – Maeve nói khi cô thúc cùi chỏ vào xương sườn anh, bật cười. – Em chỉ đang nghĩ đến Dim Dim và Rumina. Đã lâu rồi em không liên lạc được với Dim Dim, người cũng không liên lạc với em. Còn Rumina, anh có biết cô ta đang ở đâu không?

- Ừm, anh không biết, trong thời gian em vắng mặt, cô ta cũng không xuất hiện, cứ như thể cô ta biến mất cùng em.

Maeve im lặng, Rumina cũng mất tích trong suốt hai năm qua, Maeve biết Sinbad chỉ nói đùa nhưng nếu Rumina không xuất hiện trong suốt 2 năm qua thì cô ta ở đâu. Một người như cô ta không thể yên lặng trong suốt hai năm qua đặc biệt là khi cô ta có mối quan tâm đặc biệt với Sinbad vì anh đã giết cha cô ta và vì cô ta cũng yêu anh. Mối liên hệ mà Sinbad chỉ ra không hẳn là không có lý, có thể vì một lý do nào đó trong cơn bão đó cô và Rumina đã cùng bị kéo khỏi thế giới này, và nếu như vậy thì khi cô trở về có thể Rumina cũng trở về. Vấn đề là cô ta đang ở đâu, làm sao cô có thể tìm cô ta, để tiêu giệt cô ta và trả lại tự do cho Dermott. Em trai cô đã phải chờ đợi quá lâu rồi, và cả Dim Dim nữa, ông ấy cũng đã phải đợi quá lâu rồi. Cô không muốn họ phải chờ đợi nữa, cô phải giải thoát họ, và để làm điều đầu tiên việc cô phải làm là tìm được Rumina và tiêu giệt cô ta. Sinbad nhìn Maeve, anh biết cô luôn như vậy khi nhắc đến Rumina, anh biết giữa cô và Rumina có một vấn đề gì đó mà cô chưa nói cho anh biết và điều đó luôn luôn ám ảnh cô. Rumina là kẻ thù không đội trời chung với Maeve, giết Rumina gần như là mục tiêu cả đời của cô ấy. Dim Dim đã từng nói với anh rằng trái tim Maeve cũng chứa đựng nhiều nỗi đau như anh và cho dù cô chưa nói với anh nỗi đau trong trái tim cô, thì anh vẫn có thể đoán được rằng Rumina là người mang đến cho cô những vết thương đó. Anh siết chặt vòng tay mình quanh cô.

- Maeve, chúng ta sẽ tìm Dim Dim và tiêu diệt Rumina. Chỉ cần em ở bên cạnh anh, chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau làm điều đó.

Maeve quay người lại nhìn anh, cô mỉm cười, hơn hai năm trước anh cũng đã nói với cô câu này chỉ khác một điều ngày ấy anh nói rằng anh sẽ làm còn ngày hôm nay anh nói chúng ta sẽ làm cùng nhau. Cô nhìn vào mắt anh:

- Chúng ta sẽ làm điều đó, chỉ cần anh ở bên cạnh em, chúng ta sẽ làm điều đó cùng nhau.

Maeve nhắc lại lời Sinbad vừa nói và từ từ khép nhẹ đôi mi khi anh thu dần khoảng cách giữa hai đôi môi. Một ngày nữa sắp trôi đi và ngày mai mọi thứ sẽ tốt đẹp hơn hôm nay.


	2. Nhân chi sơ, tính bổn thiện

Mặt trời chiếu những tia nắng rực rỡ xuống đại dương, một không khí bình yên đến lạ, không có vẻ gì là một cơn bão khủng khiếp vừa càn quét qua khu vực này. Tàu Nomad đang ở cách đất liền không xa, cơn bão vừa rồi khiến nó bị hư hỏng khủng khiếp vì vậy mà toàn bộ thủy thủ đoàn phải cập vào một hòn đảo gần nhất để sửa chữa trước khi tiếp tục hành trình đến Barsa theo mong muốn của Maeve. Cô muốn tới thăm Caipra trước khi tiếp tục lên đường tìm Dim Dim, hai năm đã trôi qua, rất nhiều thứ đã thay đổi, và hơn ai hết cô biết đoạn đường trước mặt cô bây giờ khó khăn hơn hai năm trước rất nhiều. Maeve đứng trên tàu nhìn về phía hòn đảo, Nomad đang tiến về phía đó, một hòn đảo lạ, Maeve thầm nghĩ.

- Chuẩn bị xuống thuyền thôi, em còn đứng làm gì đó?

Maeve quay lại, mọi người đang chờ cô xuống thuyền, cô vội vàng bước về phía Sinbad giúp mọi người chuẩn bị cho việc vào bờ, cũng đã khá lâu rồi cô không làm những việc này.

- Em vẫn nhớ những việc này sao? Anh cứ nghĩ là em quên rồi chứ.

Sinbad bước lại gần và giúp cô tháo sợi dây chằng giữ chặt chiếc thuyền nhỏ với thân tàu. Bryn nhìn Maeve, đáng lẽ người đứng bên cạnh anh cùng anh hạ chiếc thuyền đó xuống biển là cô chứ không phải cô ta.

- Bryn, cô nhìn gì vậy? Xuống thuyền đi!

Doubar yêu cầu Bryn xuống thuyền trước, anh biết Bryn yêu Sinbad, anh biết cô ấy yêu Sinbad từ rất lâu rồi, từ ngày đầu tiên cô ấy bước lên tàu này, ánh mắt cô ấy nhìn Sinbad anh đã đoán ra điều đó. Anh đã chứng kiến cảnh Bryn chăm sóc Sinbad, ánh mắt đượm buồn của cô khi cô nhìn Sinbad với những người con gái khác, và sự hạnh phúc của cô khi mỗi khi Sinbad quan tâm đến cô. Anh biết cô yêu Sinbad vô cùng, và anh đã biết rằng tình cảm ấy sẽ không thể được đáp lại thế nhưng anh không thể nói, anh không thể làm cô tổn thương. Anh đã rất nhiều lần gợi ý với cô về Maeve nhưng mỗi câu nói của anh đều khiến cô hiểu lầm thành đó chính là cô. Phải, người con gái Sinbad yêu trong những câu chuyện của anh, trong những lời nói bóng gió của thủy thủ là một phù thủy và một thủ thủy, cho dù tất cả mọi người đều hiểu rằng cô gái ấy không ai khác chính là Maeve thì Bryn với tình yêu cô dành cho Sinbad cô đã tin rằng cô gái trong những câu chuyện đó chính là cô. Đó không phải lỗi của Bryn khi cô không hề biết Maeve và mối quan hệ giữa Maeve và Sinbad trước kia. Cô gái dại khờ ấy đã tin vào một tình yêu thầm lặng đến từ hai phía để rồi khi cô nhìn thấy Sinbad đứng bên cạnh Maeve trái tim cô tan vỡ. Anh biết trước mặt Sinbad cô vẫn cười nói như không có chuyện gì nhưng trong lồng ngực cô, trái tim cô vẫn đang rỉ máu. Anh muốn cô bước xuống thuyền trước để không phải nhìn thấy cảnh Maeve và Sinbad bên nhau làm những việc mà trước đây cô vẫn làm cùng Sinbad. Anh nhìn cô, Bryn là một cô gái tốt, rất tốt, những gì cô giành cho Sinbad cũng ấm áp như những gì Maeve giành cho Sinbad, chỉ có điều Maeve mới là người mà trái tim Sinbad lựa chọn. Anh hy vọng rằng một ngày nào đó cô sẽ hạnh phúc, cô sẽ tìm được người đàn ông giành cho cô.

Cô đứng từ phía xa nhìn 2 con thuyền nhỏ đang tiến vào bờ. Trên con thuyền đó, cô nhìn thấy cô ta, ngồi cùng thuyền với người đàn ông mà cô yêu nhưng chưa một lần được anh đáp lại. Cô hận cô ta, cô đã quá coi thường cô ta, nhưng cô đã nhầm, phép thuật của cô ta mạnh lên từng ngày từng ngày một và cũng từng ngày từng ngày một cô ta chiếm giữ trái tim người đàn ông cô yêu. Cô không bao giờ có thể ngờ được một ngày đứa nông dân xuất thân thấp hèn đó lại trở thành mối đe dọa lớn nhất của cô, cô ta đe dọa tính mạng cô, cô ta đe dọa tình yêu của cô. Cô ta không hề biết phép thuật vào ngày cô gặp cô ta lần đầu và chỉ sau đó 3 năm, cô ta đã đe dọa tính mạng cô. Cô ta đã làm cô sợ hãi tới mức phải tạo ra cơn bão đó hai năm trước để giết cô ta. Nhưng một lần nữa cô lại nhầm, sự phản kháng của cô ta trong cơn bão đó, nó quá mạnh, thứ phép thuật cô ta sử dụng trong cơn bão đó nó khiến cô không thể khống chế được cơn bão trong phạm vi phép thuật của mình. Từ chuyện cô cố giết cô ta, cô ta đã biến nó thành cuộc chiến sinh tử của cô và cô ta, khi cô ta dần dần bị nhấn chìm dưới đáy biển cũng là lúc sức mạnh trong cô yếu dần, yếu dần và nếu không phải lão già đó muốn vì bảo vệ mạng sống của cô ta mà can thiệp vào thì có lẽ trong cơn bão đó cả hai đã cùng chết. Ông ta đã kéo cô ta vào một thế giới khác để bảo vệ cô ta trước sự tấn công của cô, nhưng có lẽ việc làm đó của ông ta lại có tác dụng bảo vệ cô trước sự tấn công của cô ta thì đúng hơn. Cô cười khẩy, có lẽ cô nợ lão già đó một mạng sống.

Thủy thủ đoàn đặt chân lên bãi biển, Rumina đứng từ phía xa quan sát họ. Cô nhìn Sinbad đỡ Maeve từ trên thuyền xuống, cô cảm thấy tức giận, cô ta dám cướp Sinbad từ tay cô, cô cảm thấy máu cô dường như đang sôi lên. Cô phải cho Maeve biết Sinbad là của cô, cô phải trừng phạt cô ta vì tội cướp tình yêu của cô. Cho dù cô ta mạnh thế nào thì cô ta vẫn không thể mạnh hơn cô, phép thuật đen luôn luôn dễ dàng để luyện tập hơn phép thuật trắng vì vậy cho dù hai năm trước cô ta đã đe dọa được cô thì cô ta vẫn không thể mạnh hơn cô được.

- Mọi người tản ra nhé, chúng ta phải tìm một số gỗ để sửa chữa tạm con tàu trước khi tiếp tục hành trình. Doubar, Bryn dẫn thêm 2 người nữa đi về hướng đông, Firouz , Rongar cùng với Dermott và hai người khác đi về hướng bắc, Maeve và những người còn lại đi cùng tôi về phía nam.

- Những người còn lại?

Toàn bộ thủy thủ đoàn nhìn thuyền trưởng, Maeve bật cười, trong khi Firouz nhìn Sinbad hỏi cắc cớ:

- Thuyền trưởng, anh có biết đếm không? theo như tôi tính một phép tính đơn giản thì hình như ngoài Maeve ra chẳng còn ai còn lại cả thuyền trưởng à.

Sinbad nhìn thủy thủ đoàn đang khúc khích cười mà đỏ mặt vì ngượng, anh hoàn toàn không có ý đó ra lệnh cho mọi người.

- Mọi người mau đi đi, nếu ai đó tìm thấy một ngôi làng thì báo cho những nhóm còn lại, nếu không thì hãy cố gắng tìm kiếm những gì cần thiết cho việc sửa tàu trong khả năng của mỗi người, họp mặt tại đây trước khi trời tối.

Thủy thủ đoàn vẫn cười, Sinbad bối rối nhìn mọi người rồi nắm tay Maeve kéo cô đi về hướng nam bỏ mặc những tiếng cười khúc khích của thủy thủ đoàn ở phía sau.

- Không cần phải phản ứng như thế Sinbad, mọi người biết anh không có ý đó mà.

- Em nghĩ là họ biết sao?

- Ừ, mà nếu họ không biết thì kệ họ. Với lại nếu anh phân công em đi với nhóm khác thì họ cũng không chịu đâu. Anh có những người bạn nhiều chuyện mà anh không nghĩ đến chuyện này sao?

-...

Ánh sáng chan hòa trên từng tán lá rậm rạp, không khí trong lành, tiếng chim gọi nhau trên vòm lá và những bông hoa dại làm cho khu rừng trở nên đẹp hơn. Nhìn khu rừng người ta có thể nhận ra sức sống mãnh liệt trong từng cành cây ngọn cỏ. Maeve và Sinbad đi sâu vô rừng, phía nam của hòn đảo. Họ đang cô gắng tìm một ngôi làng nào đó gần đây vì họ cần mua một số thứ cho Nomad, nhưng có vẻ như quanh đây không có ai sinh sống cả. Cảnh vật rất đẹp nhưng cũng rất hoang sơ. Maeve đi bên cạnh Sinbad, cô im lặng quan sát xung quanh, có vẻ như họ sẽ phải tìm đồ ăn và nước uống trong rừng. Rồi cô nghe tiếng nước chảy, có một con suối quanh đây. Sinbad vẫn luôn là người dẫn đường, anh nghe thấy tiếng nước chảy trước cô, và dẫn cô về phía âm thanh trong lành đó phát ra. Cô mỉm cười, anh vẫn là một người nhạy bén như trước đây, có lẻ quãng thời gian đi biển nhiều năm đã tôi luyện cho anh khả năng phản xạ trước thiên nhiên rất tốt. Anh trở thành thủy thủ vì một người bạn gái ngày còn bé, người mà anh đã định sẽ kết hôn với cô khi lớn lên, anh đã kể cho cô nghe chuyện đó tối qua khi cô ra nói chuyện với anh trong ca trực. Cho dù cô biết chuyện đó xảy ra từ rất lâu rồi và anh đã thôi không còn bị ám ảnh bởi cái chết của người bạn gái đó nữa thì cô vẫn thấy ghen tỵ với cô ấy. Sinbad đã trở nên mạnh mẽ, trở thành một người hùng vì cô ấy, tất cả những gì anh đã, đang và sẽ làm là để giữ lời hứa của anh với cô ấy, giữ lời hứa làm chủ biển cả của anh với người bạn gái ấy. Cô biết cô ngốc, nhưng phần nào đó trong cô, cô mong được trở thành cô ấy, người mà Sinbad trọn đời thương nhớ. Rồi ánh nắng mặt trời bất chợt biến mất, những đám mây đen che phủ bầu trời, sương mù từ đâu xuất hiện bao phủ khu rừng nơi mà họ đang đứng, chim chóc đã thôi không còn kêu, gió thôi không còn thổi. Một không khí im lặng và u ám tới đáng sợ, Maeve cảm thấy khó thở, cô không thể thở được, có cái gì đó trong không khí đang siết chặt lấy cơ thể cô, nó muốn hút cạn sức sống trong cô, cô muốn gọi Sinbad nhưng cô không thể mở miệng, cô không thở được, cô ngã xuống đất và từ từ nhắm mắt lại, cô không cảm nhận được gì nữa.

Sinbad tiến về phía con suối, rồi bất chợt anh cảm nhận được sự im lặng, anh không nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của Maeve đằng sau lưng anh nữa, anh quay lưng lại, anh không nhìn thấy cô. Cô ở đâu, chỉ cách đây một phút cô còn im lặng đi phía sau lưng anh cơ mà, Maeve không thể bị lạc, điều đó không thể xảy ra, cô chỉ đi ngay phía sau anh, và mọi việc chỉ xảy ra trong vòng một phút. Anh cảm thấy lo lắng, chuyện gì xảy ra, cô ấy ở đâu:

- Maeve, em ở đâu vậy? Maeve!

Đáp lại anh chỉ là tiếng gió thổi, tiếng nước chảy và tiếng chim chóc bay lượn quanh khu rừng. Chuyện gì xảy ra, cô ấy đâu, Sinbad cảm thấy sợ hãi, anh đã cô mất một lần và bây giờ bất cứ chuyện gì với cô cũng làm anh trái tim thắt lại. Anh cảm thấy trái tim trong lồng ngực anh bắt đầu đập những nhịp đập sợ hãi khi nó không cảm nhận được nhịp đập của trái tim Maeve bên cạnh nó.

- Maeve, đừng dọa anh, em ra đây đi, đừng trốn nữa.

Rồi Sinbad nghe thấy tiếng bước chân đi về phía anh, phải chính là cô ấy, anh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cô ấy chỉ muốn dỡn với anh thôi, anh cười quay lưng lại:

- Maeve, em đừng có...

Sinbad không thể hoàn tất câu nói của mình bởi vì đứng trước mặt anh lúc này không phải Maeve mà là một người mà chẳng bao giờ anh muốn gặp:

- Rumina, cô làm gì ở đây? Maeve đâu? –Anh thét lên đừng trong tức giận và lo lắng vì anh biết Maeve đã không tự nhiên biến mất, Rumina đã nhúng tay vào chuyện này, và điều đó có nghĩa là Maeve đang gặp nguy hiểm.

- Anh chào đón bạn cũ như thế sao?

Rumina tiến lại gần Sinbad, anh vẫn đẹp trai như thế. Cho dù anh không yêu cô thì cô vẫn phải có được anh, cô chẳng quan tâm tới việc anh yêu cô hay không bởi vì đàn ông, khái niệm đó đâu có tồn tại. Rất nhiều, rất nhiều năm trước cô cũng đã từng yêu một người đàn ông, một kẻ đã nói với cô rằng anh ta yêu cô hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên đời. Và rồi cô đã tin anh ta, cô tin anh ta niềm tin của một cô gái tuổi mới lớn, cô trao cho anh ta tất cả, cô đã phản bội cả cha mình vì anh ta. Cô đã tin vào tình yêu, tin vào một cuộc sống tốt đẹp hơn với người đàn ông đó, cô đã tin vào lời hứa của anh ta rằng chỉ cần cô chỉ cho anh ta bí mật của cha cô, anh ta sẽ đưa cô thoát khỏi người cha độc ác đó, đưa cô đến thiên đường của hạnh phúc, của điều thiện. Yêu anh ta, tin anh ta cô đã làm điều đó, cô đã chỉ cho anh ta cách thoát khỏi đảo nước mắt mà không bị cha cô phát hiện. Ngày hôm ấy cô đã chờ đợi anh tới, chờ đợi anh ta tới đón cô đi, thoát khỏi địa ngục của sự độc ác và cô đơn. Nhưng khi con tàu ấy tới, người được con tàu đó đón đi không phải cô mà là em gái cô. Cô đã quỳ xuống chân anh ta cầu xin anh ta đưa cô đi cùng vì cô đã phản bội cha cô, ông ta sẽ giết cô nếu anh không đưa cô rời khỏi đây, thế nhưng đáp lại lời cầu xin của cô chỉ là cái nhìn lạnh lùng của anh ta. Cô đã khóc, khóc rất nhiều vì đau khổ, cảm giác đau khổ vì bị phản bội, bị lợi dụng bởi người đàn ông cô yêu và bởi người em gái cô yêu quí. Nhưng may mắn cho cô người cha yêu quý của cô đã không trừng phạt cô vì điều đó, và cô đã nhận ra rằng trên đời này chỉ có ông yêu cô, quan tâm tới cô mà thôi. Cô đã học phép thuật từ ngày đó, cô học để trả thù, họ đã lừa cô, đã lợi dụng vì cô quá yếu vì vậy cô phải trở nên mạnh hơn, cô phải trở thành phù thủy mạnh nhất để không ai, không một ai được phép lừa cô, từ chối cô nữa. Rồi một ngày của 5 năm trước cô đến một hòn đảo xa lạ nơi miền bắc. Cô nhìn thấy cuộc sống của họ, đơn giản, nghèo nàn nhưng họ luôn mỉm cười, những con người ngu ngốc ấy, tại sao họ có thể cười hạnh phúc như thế trong hoàn cảnh như vậy. Cô nhìn thấy một đám cưới đang được chuẩn bị, hai người sắp trở thành vợ chồng, cô nhìn thấy gương mặt rạng rỡ của một người đàn ông, có lẽ anh ta là chú rể, gương mặt của anh ta thật hạnh phúc. Cô cảm thấy tức giận, cô không thể để lũ đàn ông có thứ mà chúng muốn, cô phải phá hủy đám cưới này, không ai được phép hạnh phúc khi cô đang đau khổ. Và cô đã phóng lửa đốt cháy ngôi làng, cô dùng phép thuật giết chết những người đang chuẩn bị cho đám cưới, chưa bao giờ cô thấy máu chảy nhiều đến thế, đó là lần đầu tiên cô giết người. Nhưng cô không cảm thấy ân hận, ngược lại cô cảm thấy vui vẻ khi nhìn những con người kia sợ hãi trước phép thuật của cô, phải chúng phải như thế, chúng phải sợ hãi trước cô. Cô đã vui vẻ trong khoảnh khắc ấy và chính từ khoảnh khắc cô nhấn chìm bản thân mình trong tham vọng, sự hiếu thắng và cả sự độc ác.

- Tôi hỏi cô, Maeve đâu? Cô làm gì cô ấy?

Tiếng thét trong tức giận của Sinbad khiến cô giật mình, cô nhìn anh, trong đôi mắt ấy ẩn chứa sự sợ hãi, sự lo lắng. Cô cười khẩy, anh ta lo lắng cho cô ta sao, anh ta luôn như vậy với tất cả các cô gái thì đúng hơn, đàn ông chỉ là một lũ khốn nạn. Tình yêu đối với họ thật rẻ tiền nên họ chẳng bao giờ trân trọng nó.

- Tôi không biết – Rumina nhún vai trả lời.- Bạn gái anh sao anh hỏi tôi?

Sinbad nhìn Rumina, sự tức giận hiện rõ trong mắt anh, anh đang lo lắng cho sự an toàn của Maeve, anh không rảnh rỗi để chơi trò mèo vờn chuột với Rumina.

- Cô muốn gì?

- Muốn gì? Tôi muốn anh cưới tôi, anh có làm điều đó không? – Rumina hỏi Sinbad, cô muốn anh cưới cô, đó là sự trừng phạt lớn nhất giành cho Maeve, cô ta sẽ phải chứng kiến cảnh anh cưới cô và tất nhiên là cả đêm tân hôn của cô và Sinbad, giết cô ta bằng phép thuật có thể cô không làm được vì cô đã mạnh hơn rất nhiều và Dim Dim vẫn đang bảo vệ cô ta. Nhưng dùng phép thuật của cô để uy hiếp Sinbad cưới cô và để Maeve chứng kiến điều đó thì cô hoàn toàn có thể. Cô muốn chứng kiến cảnh Maeve đau khổ khi nhìn Sinbad bên cạnh cô, rồi cô ta sẽ chết vì đau tim, còn Sinbad kẻ đã giết cha cô, anh ta sẽ phải đau khổ cả đời vì phải sống bên cạnh người mà anh ta không yêu. Cô cảm thấy khâm phục sự độc ác của mình.- Cưới tôi, tôi sẽ nói cho anh biết cô ta ở đâu. Còn không thì tôi cũng không đảm bảo là cô ta an toàn.

- Cô? Tôi..., tôi không thể.

- Nếu không thì thôi, anh đừng hỏi tôi cô ta ở đâu, tôi không biết! Còn nếu anh đổi ý thì cứ gọi tên tôi tôi sẽ đến.

Rumina biến mất trước khi Sinbad kịp phản ứng, anh gục xuống, anh phải làm gì bây giờ. Maeve ở đâu anh hoàn toàn không biết, đã một lần anh bất lực nhìn biển cướp cô khỏi tay anh, bây giờ anh cũng đang bất lực khi Rumina bắt cô đi khỏi anh. Anh là một kẻ vô dụng, anh không thể bảo vệ Maeve, chẳng bao giờ anh làm được điều đó. Anh không thể đồng ý với điều kiện của Rumina, anh không thể cưới cô ta, anh không thể phản bội Maeve. Nhưng bây giờ anh phải làm gì để tìm Maeve, anh phải làm gì để cứu cô ấy khỏi sự đe dọa của Rumina. Sinbad đứng lên, anh lê từng bước chân về phía bãi biển, để tìm Maeve anh cần sự giúp đỡ của thủy thủ đoàn, anh cần sự giúp đỡ của Bryn.

Thủy thủ đoàn quay về bờ biển như đã hẹn trước, thuyền trưởng của họ và cô phù thủy của anh ta vẫn chưa quay về, nhưng họ không mấy bận tâm. Những người yêu nhau thường không quan tâm tới thời gian. Nhưng rồi họ bắt đầu cảm thấy lo lắng khi Rongar chỉ cho họ thấy vị thuyền trưởng chỉ quay về một mình, nhìn gương mặt và bước chân của anh họ cảm thấy một điều gì đó kinh khủng vừa mới xảy ra. Sinbad chưa bao giờ trong suy sụp tới vậy và Maeve không quay về cùng anh.

- Sinbad, có chuyện gì, Maeve đâu? – Doubar cất tiếng hỏi, anh cảm thấy lo lắng cho cậu em trai của mình, có chuyện gì đó xảy ra với Maeve và anh biết đối với Sinbad bây giờ, bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra với cô phù thủy ấy cũng khiến Sinbad gục ngã.

- Maeve,...Rumina...cô ta...- Sinbad cố gắng nói, nhưng anh không thể nói được, cổ họng anh nghẹn cứng, anh cảm thấy mọi thứ thật u tối, nếu anh mất Maeve một lần nữa anh sẽ chết. Anh không thể chịu được cảm giác này, anh không thể chịu được cảm giác anh hoàn toàn bất lực khi sự an toàn của Maeve đang bị đe dọa.

- Rumina, cô ta giữ Maeve?

Sinbad gật đầu trước câu hỏi của Doubar, anh cảm thấy đôi mắt anh ươn ướt, anh cảm thấy bản thân mình thật yếu đuối và vô dụng. Thủy thủ đoàn im lặng, không ai nói tiếng nào, họ biết lúc này Sinbad đang rất hoang mang và lo sợ. Họ chưa bao giờ thấy Sinbad yếu đuối như vậy trước kia, nhưng ngày hôm nay họ đang nhìn thấy anh khóc, khóc vì lo lắng cho Maeve, khóc vì sợ mất Maeve và khóc vì sự bất lực của bản thân anh. Anh luôn tự tin khi đối mặt với khó khăn, nhưng họ biết với Maeve thì khác, cô ấy quá quan trọng với anh và điều đó khiến anh luôn lo sợ cho sự an toàn của cô và bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra với cô đều khiến anh cảm thấy mình bất lực.

Bryn nhìn Sinbad, cô ta quan trọng với anh tới mức đó sao, anh sợ mất cô ta đến mức đó sao. Cô chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy anh như thế, liệu người đó là cô anh có lo lắng như thế hay không. Cô cảm thấy ghen tỵ, cô ước gì Rumina giết cô ta, cho dù cô không biết Rumina là ai nhưng cô cảm ơn cô ta vì đã làm điều đó, hãy giết Maeve đi và như thế Sinbad sẽ thuộc về cô. Anh có thể sẽ đau khổ, nhưng với cô ở bên cạnh chắc chắn rằng anh sẽ mau chóng quên cô ta đi mà thôi. Bryn bước lại gần Sinbad, cô sẽ an ủi anh, cô sẽ giúp anh vượt qua nỗi đau này.

- Sinbad, anh nên bình tĩnh lại. Mọi chuyện cũng đã xảy ra rồi, anh có đau buồn cũng không giải quyết được gì đâu.

Sinbad ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Bryn, phải cô nói đúng, anh có ngồi đây tự trách mình Maeve cũng sẽ không về với anh, anh phải đi tìm cô ấy, anh không thể vô dụng như thế này. Anh mỉm cười, Bryn luôn là một cô gái tốt, một người bạn mà anh thật may mắn khi có được.

- Phải, chúng ta phải tìm Maeve, cô ấy chỉ ở đâu đó quanh hòn đảo này thôi, chắc chắn chúng ta phải tìm ra cô ấy. Bryn, tôi cần cô giúp, hãy sử dụng phép thuật của cô để tìm Maeve, cô phải cảm nhận được Rumina chứ, đúng không.

Bryn nhìn anh, cô không muốn làm điều đó, cô không muốn giúp Sinbad tìm cô ta, nhưng bây giờ cô đang đóng vai một người bạn thân để từ đó chiếm lấy tình yêu của Sinbad cô phải làm điều đó. Cô phải cho anh thấy cô sẵn sàng làm tất cả vì anh như thế anh sẽ yêu cô, còn Maeve, cô sẽ có cách.

- Ừm, tôi sẽ cố Sinbad. Nhưng tôi không chắc là tôi sẽ thành công.

Maeve dần dần tỉnh lại, trời đã tối, chuyện gì vừa mới xảy ra. Maeve cố gắng quan sát mọi thứ khi mắt cô quen dần với bóng tối. Cô thấy bản thân cô đang ở trong rừng, vẫn là khu rừng cũ nhưng Sinbad không còn ở đây nữa. Anh đi đâu rồi, cô thắc mắc. Không khí trong rừng lúc này thật u ám, bầu trời không có lấy một vì sao và sương xuống dày đặc khiến mọi thứ trở nên ẩm ướt và u ám hơn, Maeve cảm thấy khó chịu với không khí ở nơi đây, nó có mùi của sự chết chóc nhưng hơn hết cô cảm thấy mùi của Rumina. Phép thuật đen đang bao vây khu rừng nơi cô đang đứng, nó bám vào từng chiếc lá, từng ngọn cỏ, nơi nào cũng có bóng dáng của sự u ám.

- Sinbad, anh có ở đó không?

Không có tiếng trả lời, không có một âm thanh nào trong rừng lúc này, yên tĩnh tới mức Maeve có thể nghe được cả tiếng hơi thở và tiếng tim đập của mình. Maeve cảm thấy lo lắng, Sinbad đã đi đâu được, có chuyện gì xảy ra với anh, anh không thể bỏ cô ở đây mà đi được. Lúc cô ngất đi, anh chỉ đứng cách cô có vài bước chân, anh không thể không nhìn thấy cô, vậy anh ở đâu. Trong không khí tràn ngập phép thuật đen,Rumina, sao cô không nghĩ đến cô ta sớm hơn, chắc chắn cô ta đã tấn công cô bất ngờ khiến cô ngất đi và bắt Sinbad, cô phải đi tìm anh. Cô phải đi ra biển, cô phải đi ra điểm hẹn, chắc chắn mọi người đang rất lo lắng cô phải ra đó để tìm mọi người và sau đó tìm anh. Lúc nãy cô cùng Sinbad đi về phía nam nghĩa là bây giờ cô sẽ phải đi về hướng bắc cô sẽ quay về biển. Nhưng hướng nào là hướng bắc, trời quá âm u và cô không thể định hướng dựa vào những vì sao. Maeve nhìn lên bầu trời cố gắng tìm kiếm các vì sao ẩn đằng sau những đám mây dày đặc nhưng cô không nhìn thấy gì. Cô đứng lặng thinh trong rừng, bây giờ cô cảm thấy hoang mang, cô muốn đi tìm Sinbad nhưng chính bản thân cô lúc này cô cũng không biết cô đang đứng ở đâu và cô phải đi về hướng nào, cô phải tìm anh bằng cách nào. Maeve thu người ngồi xuống, cô vẫn nhìn lên trời, cô cầu xin những vì sao xuất hiện, cô sợ hãi, cô sợ cảm giác ở một mình, cảm giác lạnh lẽo như thế này. Nó giống như cái cảm giác cách đây 5 năm, vào cái ngày cô bỏ trốn khỏi nhà để trốn khỏi một đám cưới mà cha cô đã sắp xếp cho cô, cái ngày mà Dermott bị biến thành chim. Cô vẫn còn nhớ cảm giác tuyệt vọng khi cô đứng đó nhìn Dermott trong hình dáng của một con diều hâu, nhìn ngọn lửa nuốt gọn từng ngôi nhà một, một ngôi làng xinh đẹp trong phút chốc trở thành một nghĩa trang. Người chết nằm la liệt trên nền đất lạnh, người già, trẻ em, phụ nữ, thanh niên tất cả bị dìm trong biển máu. Cha cô ở đó, mẹ cô ở đó, bạn bè của cô ở đó, cả người đàn ông mà cô không hề muốn lấy làm chồng, anh ta cũng ở đó, nhưng không ai trả lời tiếng gọi của cô bất kể cô gọi họ bao nhiêu lần. Ngày hôm ấy cô mất tất cả, cô đã đứng một mình ở đó rất lâu để mặc nước mắt cô hòa cùng với nước mưa, cô không tìm thấy lối đi cho chính mình, cô không biết phải làm thế nào để giải thoát cho Dermott và cho bản thân cô khỏi cảm giác tội lỗi. Nó giống như cảm giác khi cô bị cuốn khỏi tàu trong cơn bão đó, khi bóng đêm bao trùm lấy cô, khi cô giằng co với tử thần trong tuyệt vọng, và rồi tỉnh lại trên hòn đảo lạ, cô đơn, lạnh lẽo, sợ hãi, cô không biết mình đang ở đâu, phải đi đâu, làm gì và bắt đầu từ đâu. Và bây giờ ngay lúc này đây cô cũng đang tuyệt vọng, Sinbad đang ở trong tay Rumina còn cô ở đây và không biết làm gì. Cô không biết phải đi về hướng nào, cô không biết Rumina ở đâu, cô không biết làm thế nào để cứu Sinbad, cô không biết gì cả. Rumina, kẻ đã đem đến cho cô nỗi đau mất mát năm năm trước, trong suốt năm năm qua cô đã cố gắng học phép thuật chỉ với một mục đích duy nhất là giết cô ta. Thế nhưng liệu có bao giờ cô làm được điều đó, đã năm năm rồi và ngày hôm nay, cô vẫn chỉ là kẻ thua cuộc trước cô ta mà thôi. Maeve ngồi im lặng nhìn lên bầu trời, nước mắt cô tràn ra từ lúc nào cô không biết, nước mắt của sự bất lực và tuyệt vọng.

- Sinbad, em phải làm sao bây giờ?

Sinbad cùng thủy thủ đoàn đi vào rừng, anh phải quay trở lại nơi mà Maeve biến mất chiều nay, có lẽ hang ổ của Rumina ở đâu đó gần đấy và anh phải tìm thấy nó. Nhưng họ đã tìm kiếm khắp nơi vẫn không thấy dấu hiệu gì của Rumina trong khi trời đã về khuya và tất cả mọi người bắt đầu mệt.

- Sinbad, nghỉ một chút, mọi người đã mệt rồi- Doubar gọi anh từ phía sau nhưng anh không nghe thấy, tất cả những gì anh quan tâm lúc này là phải tìm Maeve, anh không thể để cô ấy ở trong tay Rumina quá lâu.

- Sinbad.

Doubar chạy lên và chụp lấy tay Sinbad:

- Nghỉ một chút, mọi người đã mệt rồi.

Nghỉ ư, sao họ lại có thể nghĩ đến chuyện nghĩ ngơi khi Maeve của anh đang gặp nguy hiểm, họ chỉ quan tâm tới bản thân họ thôi, Sinbad tức giận:

- Nghỉ ư, Maeve đang gặp nguy hiểm mà các người nghỉ đến chuyện nghỉ ư.

Doubar giật mình trước phản ứng của Sinbad, nhưng anh hiểu bây giờ tất cả những gì Sinbad có thể nghĩ tới chỉ là Maeve mà thôi.

- Sinbad, anh biết cậu lo lắng cho Maeve, nhưng mọi người đã mệt rồi họ cần được nghỉ ngơi, và cả cậu cũng vậy. Nếu cậu tìm được Maeve mà cậu không còn tý năng lượng nào thì làm sao cậu có thể chống lại Rumina để cứu cô ấy, hay cậu tự nộp mạng mình cho Rumina luôn.

Sinbad nhìn Doubar, anh không quan tâm đến mạng sống của anh trong lúc này, anh phải tìm Maeve, anh phải tìm được cô ấy, anh sẽ làm tất cả để cứu Maeve nhưng nếu anh không thể thì chết cùng với cô ấy là điều cuối cùng anh muốn làm trên đời. Còn bây giờ anh không thể để cô ấy đợi, anh không biết Rumina có thể giở trò gì làm sao anh có thể nghỉ ngơi được. Sẽ thế nào khi anh tới nơi đã quá muộn, nếu thế anh có làm được gì nữa đâu, anh giữ gìn sức khỏe để làm gì khi anh không còn ai để cứu. Nhưng thủy thủ đoàn của anh, họ không yêu Maeve như anh, Maeve không quan trọng với họ như với anh, anh không thể để họ mạo hiểm tính mạng mình vì cô ấy.

- Thôi được, mọi người hãy nghỉ ngơi đi, sáng mai hãy chuẩn bị mọi thứ để sửa chữa Nomad.

Doubar và thủy thủ đoàn im lặng nhìn nhau.

- Sinbad, cậu nói vậy là có ý gì? - Doubar nhìn Sinbad, câu hỏi của anh chỉ mang tính xã giao mà thôi vì anh hiểu quá rõ ý Sinbad trong câu nói đó. Và anh không muốn Sinbad tiếp tục việc tìm kiếm Maeve một mình, anh không có ý định từ chối việc tìm kiếm Maeve, anh yêu quí Maeve nhiều như anh yêu quí Sinbad, anh biết Maeve có ý nghĩa thế nào trong cuộc sống của Sinbad và bất cứ điều gì quan trọng với Sinbad điều đó cũng quan trọng với anh. Anh sẽ làm tất cả những gì có thể để bảo vệ cô ấy kể cả việc chết. Nhưng anh không muốn Sinbad tiếp tục như thế này, họ đã đi liên tục từ chiều và vẫn chưa hề nghỉ ngơi để ăn uống hay ngủ, Sinbad sẽ giết chính bản thân mình trước khi họ có thể tìm thấy Maeve. Họ cần phải nghỉ ngơi và chuẩn bị những gì cần thiết để cứu Maeve.

- Mọi người hãy nghỉ ngơi và sửa chữa Nomad vào sáng mai, việc này quá nguy hiểm lẽ ra tôi không lên kéo mọi người vào. Bây giờ dừng lại vẫn chưa muộn đâu, mọi người hãy chờ tôi, nếu tới chiều mai tôi không thể mang Maeve trở về thì Doubar, anh trở thành thuyền trưởng mới của Nomad, hãy đưa mọi người rời khỏi hòn đảo này.

Doubar nhìn Sinbad, sự tức giận hiện rõ trong mắt anh, em trai anh, cậu ta nghĩ anh là ai, anh là một kẻ ham sống sợ chết như thế sao, sau tất cả những gì đã trải qua cùng nhau, ngày hôm nay cậu ta lại yêu cầu anh bảo vệ mạng sống của chính anh và bỏ mặc em trai anh đi vào chỗ chết sao. Doubar lao đến và đấm vào mặt Sinbad, anh chưa bao giờ tức giận với Sinbad như lúc này, anh thét lên:

- Cậu nghĩ tôi là loại người đó sao Sinbad, cậu nghĩ tôi không lo lắng cho cô ấy sao, cậu quá ích kỷ và chỉ nghĩ đến cảm giác của bản thân mình, sao cậu không chịu nghĩ cho những người khác. Maeve là một phần của cái gia đình này, chúng tôi cũng quan tâm tới cô ấy cũng yêu quí và lo lắng cho cô ấy, nhưng tự lao đầu vào chỗ chết có cứu được cô ấy ra hay không? Sự sáng suốt của cậu đi đâu mất rồi?

Sinbad gục xuống đất, thổn thức.

- Em không muốn mất cô ấy, em sợ mất cô ấy, Doubar.

- Sinbad, tất cả chúng ta đều sợ mất cô ấy, nhưng chúng ta phải có sự chuẩn bị, chúng ta không thể chống lại Rumina khi chúng ta không biết chúng ta đang làm gì.

- Doubar nói đúng Sinbad, chúng ta cần phải biết chúng ta đang đi đâu Sinbad. – Firouz lên tiếng trong khi những người khác gật đầu. Riêng Bryn im lặng, cô biết cô không yêu quí Maeve và cũng không hề lo lắng cho cô ta, cô nhìn Sinbad, cô ta sẽ không được phép quay về bên anh, không bao giờ nữa. Cô phải đi tìm cô ta trước, cô phải tìm thấy và giết cô ta trước khi Sinbad tìm thấy cô ta như thế Sinbad sẽ thuộc về cô mãi mãi. Chưa có ai thành công trong việc tranh giành Sinbad với cô và cô ta cũng sẽ không phải là ngoại lệ.

Sinbad im lặng nhìn bầu trời đêm, mọi người đang ngủ, anh để cho mọi người nghỉ ngơi một chút trước khi tiếp tục tìm Maeve và Rumina. Anh không ngủ được, chỉ nhắm mắt lại là anh lại nhìn thấy điều đáng sợ nhất. Anh nhìn lên trời, hôm nay trời quang mây, không có trăng nên có rất nhiều sao. Lẽ ra đêm nay sẽ là một đêm rất đẹp nếu ngay lúc này anh có cô bên cạnh. Rồi anh nghe tiếng động phía trên cao

- Dermott.

Phải, anh đã hoàn toàn không để ý đến sự hiện diện của Dermott kể từ lúc chiều, có thể Dermott biết Maeve ở đâu, Dermott không phải là một con chim bình thường, nó có mối liên hệ rất đặc biệt với Maeve, chắc chắn nó biết Maeve đang ở đâu hay ít nhất nó cũng biết được Rumina đang ở chỗ nào.

- Dermott, có phải mày đi tìm Maeve không? Có phải mày biết Maeve ở đâu không? Cô ấy đang ở đâu?

Dermott đã bay khắp nơi trong rừng để tìm kiếm Maeve, nó đã cảm nhận được sự bất thường của khu rừng khi đang đi với Firouz và Rongar, nó đã quay về lúc đó nhưng khi tới nơi Dermott đã không nhìn thấy Maeve, nó chỉ nhìn thấy Sinbad ở trong rừng một mình. Dermott đã bay khắp nơi trong khu rừng, nó không tìm thấy Maeve cũng như cảm nhận được cô nhưng nó cảm nhận được sự bất thường của khu rừng, nó cảm nhận được một luồng phép thuật đen rất mạnh ở trong khu rừng và nó biết luồng phép thuật đó ở đâu. Nếu như nó không cảm nhận được Maeve thì chỉ có thể là vì phép thuật đen đã bao vây cô khiến nó không thể cảm nhận được phép thuật trắng tỏa ra từ cô. Dermott nhìn Sinbad, nó nhìn thấy sự hy vọng trong mắt Sinbad, nó nhìn thấy trong đó một câu hỏi đang chờ được trả lời. Ôi, nó chưa bao giờ cảm thấy ghét cái thân phận diều hâu của nó hơn lúc này:

Bryn, Bryn. – Dermott gọi Bryn, nó phải thức cô dậy vì chỉ có cô hiểu nó.

Bryn thức dậy khi nghe Dermott gọi, cô nhìn người bạn lông vũ của mình, cô nhìn thấy trong mắt Dermott con đường đi tới nơi mà nguồn phép thuật đen đó tỏa ra. Cô mỉm cười, Dermott là một con chim thông minh và nó luôn có ích, cho dù nó cũng quay lưng lại với cô khi đồ phù thủy kia quay về thì cô vẫn cảm thấy yêu quí nó vì sự tin tưởng mà nó dành cho cô.

- Đi thôi Sinbad, tôi nghĩ Dermott đã biết Maeve ở đâu, hay ít nhất là nơi mà từ đó chúng ta có thể tìm cô ấy.

- Thật chứ- Sinbad nhìn Bryn đầy hy vọng rồi quay lại nhìn Dermott, con chim của Maeve, nó luôn là một con chim rất thông mình và khiến anh bất ngờ. – Mày giỏi lắm Dermott, hãy nói với Maeve nhắc ta thưởng cho mày một con chuột khi tìm thấy cô ấy nhé, mà nếu mày thích thứ khác cũng được.

Sinbad mỉm cười, một nụ cười nhẹ nhưng trong đó ẩn chứa rất nhiều hy vọng. Anh đánh thức thủy thủ đoàn dậy và đi theo sự dẫn đường của Bryn.

Maeve ngồi im lặng, những ngôi sao cứng đầu vẫn không chịu xuất hiện. Không thể cứ ngồi thế này mãi, Maeve đứng dậy cô phải đi tìm Sinbad. Maeve tạo ra một ngọn lửa nhỏ trên tay cô, cô quan sát xung quanh rồi quyết định bước đi theo cảm giác. Maeve bước đi nhưng rồi cô nhanh chóng nhận ra sự bất thường của khu rừng, có cái gì đó không ổn quanh đây, cô có cảm giác chân cô đang bước đi nhưng mọi thứ xung quanh cô hình như không có gì thay đổi. Cái quái gì thế này, Maeve thầm nghĩ, sao nó lại như vậy được. Maeve tạo một quả cầu lửa và ném nó vào cái cây trước mặt cô, một tiếng nổ vang lên khi quả cầu lửa chạm vào cái cây và bốc cháy. Maeve tiếp tục đi thẳng về phía cái cây đang bốc cháy, đó là cái cây ngay trước mặt cô, nó chỉ cách cô có vài bước chân nhưng cô đi mãi vẫn không tới được nó. Maeve im lặng, cô không thể di chuyển được, có ai đó đã nhốt cô lại cho dù cô không có cảm giác rằng cô đang bị xích hay trói nhưng rõ ràng là cô không thể di chuyển. Maeve không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, nhưng cô biết cô đang bị một loại thần chú nào đó khống chế. Có lẽ có ai đó đã đặt thần chú khống chế sự di chuyển của đôi chân cô, vậy thì cô sẽ di chuyển bằng tay vậy. Maeve đưa tay bám vào cành cây trước mặt cô, tay còn lại bám vào cành cây ở phía xa hơn sau đó giữ chặt lấy cành cây và nhấc toàn bộ cơ thể cô lên khỏi mặt đất để di chuyển về phía trước. Maeve tiếp tục di chuyển như vậy cho tới khi cô đi tới được cái cây bị cháy. Nhưng ngay khi cô vừa thả hai tay ra khỏi những cành cây và đứng trên đôi chân mình thì cô lại thấy mọi thứ quay lại như cũ. Maeve nổi giận, là mấy cái cây đang di chuyển hay là cô bị kéo về vị trí cũ.

- Cô không thoát khỏi đây được đâu

Maeve giật mình quay lại, cô đoán không sai, đúng là cô ta.

- Rumina, cô muốn gì? Sinbad đâu?

- Muốn gì? Cô làm gì có gì cho tôi muốn.

Maeve nhìn Rumina tức giận, cô không đủ kiên nhẫn chơi trò này.

- Tôi hỏi lại Sinbad đâu?

- Cô hỏi chồng sắp cưới của tôi ở đâu à? Anh ta đang đi đến nơi tổ chức lễ cưới. Tôi chỉ đến đây để thông báo cho cô biết thế thôi.

- Sinbad sẽ cưới cô à, sao anh ấy không nói gì với tôi cả? Cô nghĩ mình là ai thế? Nói ra những điều đó cô không thấy mắc cỡ sao? Sinbad sẽ không bao giờ lấy loại người như cô làm vợ.

Rumina tức giận, cô ta dám nói với cô những điều đó sao, rồi cô ta sẽ thấy:

- Tôi biết chuyện này khó khăn đối với cô nhưng cô không cần thiết phải tin ngay bây giờ, chờ tới lúc tôi sinh con đầu lòng cô tin cũng không muộn. Tôi có thể mời cô làm mẹ đỡ đầu cho đứa bé, cô đồng ý chứ. Hahaha.

Maeve im lặng, cô biết cô ta đang nói nghiêm túc, nhưng tại sao có thể như thế được, Sinbad không bao giờ cưới một người như cô ta, anh đã hứa với cô rằng anh sẽ cùng cô giết Rumina cơ mà. Chỉ có một khả năng duy nhất xảy ra đó là anh bị uy hiếp phải cưới cô ta.

Cô đã đe dọa Sinbad đúng không? Cô đã gây sức ép với anh ấy đúng không?

Đôi mắt chứa đầy sự tức giận, Maeve tạo một quả cầu lửa và ném nó về phía Rumina:

- Tôi sẽ không để cô làm điều đó với Sinbad, không bao giờ.

Bất ngờ trước sự tấn công của Maeve nhưng Rumina vẫn nhanh tay chắn được quả cầu lửa của Maeve trước khi nó chạm trúng người cô, rồi cô vung tay lên và hất Maeve văng ra phía sau, ngã xuống đất. Maeve không phải là một phù thủy yếu nhưng trong tình huống này khi cô đang bị bao vây bởi phép thuật đen trong khu rừng nó khiến cô không thể sử dụng được phép thuật và không có phản ứng phép thuật tốt như bình thường và đặc biệt là cô đang bị khống chế, chân cô không thể di chuyển khỏi vị trí mà cô đang đứng. Maeve lãnh trọn cú đánh của Rumina vào ngực, lưng cô đập mạnh xuống nền đất trong khi đầu cô va vào một gốc cây gần đó. Maeve thét lên trong đau đớn, cô cố gắng đứng lên, cô không thể để bản thân mình gục ngã trước Rumina, cô không thể để bản thân mình bị giết bởi phép thuật đen. Cô có thể bị giết bởi bất kỳ ai, bất kỳ vũ khí nào nhưng bị giết bởi Rumina thì không bao giờ. Maeve phóng một dòng phép thuật về phía Rumina bằng tất cả sức lực của mình, cô biết đây là cơ hội cuối cùng của cô để đánh bại Rumina. Cô biết rằng cô đang ở trong nhà tù của Rumina và khả năng chiến thắng của cô là rất thấp nhưng cô cũng biết rõ rằng nếu cô không tiêu diệt được Rumina cô ta sẽ tiêu diệt cô và cô sẽ không còn cơ hội nào nữa. Lần này cô sẽ không thể để Rumina chạy thoát như những lần trước, lần này cô sẽ giải quyết tất cả mọi nợ nần với cô ta tại đây. Dòng phép thuật của Maeve lao thẳng về phía Rumina, và bị chặn lại giữa chừng khi Rumina phóng một dòng phép về phía Maeve. Một ánh sáng phát ra tỏa sáng toàn bộ khu rừng khi hai dòng phép thuật đụng vào nhau. Maeve và Rumina đều đang cố gắng đẩy phép thuật của mình về phía đối phương, và đúng như Rumina dự đoán, Maeve rất mạnh và cô không thể giết được cô ta cho dù hiện tại cô ta đã bị thương nhưng sự phản kháng bên trong cô ta là rất mạnh, cô ta có thể không thắng nhưng không bao giờ chịu bỏ cuộc cho đến hơi thở cuối cùng. Giống như năm năm trước khi cô gặp cô ta lần đầu, một con bé nhà quê, không biết gì về phép thuật nhưng đã dám đứng ra để chống lại cô, cô vẫn còn nhớ ánh mắt rực lửa cô ta nhìn cô khi cô ta yêu cầu cô không được phép giết những người sống trong làng. Cô vẫn còn nhớ cô ta đã đã lao về phía cô khi cô phóng những dòng phép thuật đốt cháy những ngôi nhà trong ngôi làng đó bất chấp việc đó có thể giết chết cô ta nếu như dòng phép thuật trên tay cô phóng trúng cô ta. Cô còn nhớ ánh mắt của cô ta vào cái giây phút cô biến thằng em trai của cô ta thành chim, đôi mắt ấy chứa đầy sự đau khổ, căm hận của cô ta đối với cô và nó cùng chứa đầy lửa, nó mở to nhìn thẳng vào cô, sẵn sàng chờ đợi cái chết, không sợ hãi. Có lẽ bởi vì ánh mắt đó mà cô đã không xuống tay giết cô ta vào thời điểm đó, ngày đó cô vẫn chưa hoàn toàn độc ác, và bây giờ cô cảm thấy ân hận vì giây phút yếu đuối của cô lúc đó. Bây giờ việc giết cô ta khó khăn hơn trước rất nhiều. Rumina cảm thấy phép thuật trong người cô bắt đầu cạn dần, cho dù Maeve đang bị thương và bị khống chế thì Rumina cũng tốn rất nhiều sức lực cho việc tạo ra cái nhà tù thiên nhiên này để nhốt Maeve vì thế cô cũng không thể kết thúc cuộc sống của Maeve lúc này. Nhưng Maeve không có dấu hiệu sẽ kết thúc việc tấn công, có lẽ cô ta muốn kết thúc mọi chuyện giữa cô và cô ta tại đây, có lẽ cô ta muốn giết cô để giải thoát Sinbad và em trai cô ta cho dù việc đó có khiến cô ta mất mạng. Rumina lùi lại, nếu tiếp tục như thế này, cô sẽ chết cùng với Maeve, nhưng chỉ cần cô ngừng việc tấn công lại dòng phép thuật kia sẽ đánh trúng cô ngay lập tức. Chỉ còn duy nhất một cách là cô tháo bỏ lời nguyền mà cô đặt lên Maeve như thế cô ta sẽ khá hơn nhưng nếu Maeve được giải thoát khỏi lời nguyền đó thì cô ta sẽ trở nên linh hoạt hơn vì lúc đó cô ta có thể di chuyển và như thế cô ta có thể giết cô hoặc bỏ trốn. Sinbad vẫn chưa tìm đến cô, nếu cô ta trốn thoát thì cô sẽ không thể uy hiếp Sinbad được.

Sinbad cùng thủy thủ đoàn đi theo sự hướng dẫn của Bryn, Dermott bay ở phía trước dẫn đường, rồi mọi người nghe thấy một tiếng nổ ở trong rừng, một ngọn lửa bốc lên từ phía xa. Rumina đã sử dụng phép thuật của cô tạo ra một cái nhà tù và khống chế Maeve ở đó, nhưng cái nhà tù đó vẫn là một phần của khu rừng và những gì xảy ra bên trong nhà tù thì nó vẫn xảy ra với khu rừng thật. Điều đó khiến cho Sinbad và thủy thủ đoàn nhìn thấy lửa bốc cháy từ phía cái cây bị Maeve đốt cháy trong nhà tù mà Rumina tạo ra.

- Maeve – Sinbad nhìn thấy ngọn lửa, anh hét lên trong vui mừng, phải đó chính là Maeve, đó nhất định là cô ấy, đó là quả cầu lửa của Maeve. – Đó chính là Maeve, mau đi về hướng đó.

Mọi người vội vàng chạy theo Sinbad về phía ngọn lửa, Dermott bay về phía trước để tìm kiếm Maeve. Nhưng khi mọi người tới nơi, họ không nhìn thấy gì cả ngoài một cái cây vẫn đang bốc cháy.

Có lẽ cái cây này đã bị sét đánh trúng- Firouz cố gắng giải thích một cách khoa học nhưng nó chẳng khoa học tý nào.

Trời không có mây sao mà có sét được chứ - Sinbad nhìn Firouz- đó chính là Maeve.

Sinbad khẳng định, anh biết đó là Maeve, đó không phải là sét, nhưng cô ấy đâu, tại sao cô không ở đây chỉ thêm một lúc nữa thôi chờ anh đến. Sinbad im lặng đứng nhìn cái cây bốc cháy.

Bryn nhìn Sinbad, cô biết Sinbad đúng, đó là Maeve, đó là phép thuật của cô ta, và cô biết cô ta không đi đâu cả, cô ta đang ở đây, ở ngay cái nơi mà họ đang đứng. Cô cảm nhận được phép thuật của cô ta, và không chỉ của cô ta, nó còn của ai đó nữa mà cô có thể đoán đó là Rumina. Ngay trong khu rừng này, ngay nơi này có hai luồng phép thuật đang chạm vào nhau rất mạnh, cô hoàn toàn có thể đoán được rằng chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Cô cảm nhận hai dòng phép thuật đó đang yếu dần, và cô biết sẽ có máu đổ trong cuộc chiến phép thuật này. Cô mỉm cười, cô hy vọng kẻ thua cuộc sẽ là Maeve nhưng cô biết Maeve không dễ dàng bỏ cuộc, cô không thể mạo hiểm để Sinbad đứng đây vì phép thuật của Rumina cũng đang yếu dần, nếu cô ta thua, lời nguyền sẽ bị phá vỡ và Maeve sẽ xuất hiện ngay vị trí này. Phải yêu cầu Sinbad rời khỏi đây, lúc đó cho dù Maeve có thắng cô ta cũng đã quá yếu và cô không cần mất nhiều sức để giải quyết phần việc Rumina không thể hoàn thành.

- Sinbad, có thể Maeve đã đuổi theo Rumina, chúng ta nên đi tìm cô ấy. Tôi cảm thấy phép thuật của Maeve ở đâu đó quanh đây và cả của một người khác nữa, đó có thể Rumina.

- Thật không? Cô có thể dẫn đường được không?

- Được, hãy đi theo tôi.

Sinbad và mọi người đi theo Bryn trừ Dermott. Dermott đậu ở một cành cây gần đó, cũng như Bryn nó cảm nhận được một cuộc chiến phép thuật đang xảy ra ở ngay khu vực này, nó biết chắc chắn Bryn cũng biết điều đó nhưng tại sao cô lại nói như vậy với Sinbad. Không thể nào là nhầm lẫn được vì nó biết cho dù Bryn không kiểm soát được phép thuật của mình nhưng cô vẫn là một phù thủy mạnh cô không thể mắc một sai lầm như thế. Dermott nhìn Bryn và mọi người đi xa dần, nó lo lắng, nó phải tìm cách gọi Sinbad quay lại, họ phải tìm cách cứu Maeve, nó biết bây giờ họ không thể nhìn thấy chuyện gì đang xảy ra nhưng phép thuật của Rumina đang yếu dần, cô ta sẽ buộc phải dỡ bỏ câu thần chú giam cầm Maeve để tăng cường sức mạnh chống lại Maeve và khi ấy họ có thể giúp Maeve. Dermott bay về phía Sinbad, nó cố gắng gọi Sinbad quay lại nhưng không có tác dụng, bây giờ anh đang đi theo Bryn, anh tin tưởng Bryn và nó thì không thể nói cho anh biết suy nghĩ của nó lúc này. Dermott kêu inh ỏi phía trên cao, nhưng nó biết trời vẫn đang tối, Sinbad không thể nhìn thấy nó, anh không thể đi theo nó. Dermott gọi Bryn, nhưng Bryn không trả lời và nó hiểu đó không phải là sự nhầm lẫn, nó bay về phía Maeve, nó biết sẽ có chuyện xảy ra với Maeve và dù nó không thể làm gì nó cũng phải ở bên cạnh Maeve lúc này. Bryn đã thay đổi, Dermott cảm thấy thất vọng, nó cảm thấy đau đớn, đau đớn vì niềm tin nó và Sinbad đã đặt vào cô, và niềm tin đó đang đẩy Maeve vào nguy hiểm, nó biết nhưng nó không thể làm gì. Dermott im lặng chờ đợi, nó ước gì Sinbad có thể cảm thấy Maeve mà quay lại hay Bryn sẽ thay đổi quyết định đưa Sinbad quay lại nơi này. Vì nó biết nếu không mạng sống của Maeve sẽ bị đe dọa.

Maeve yếu dần, nhưng cô biết Rumina cũng không khá hơn cô là mấy, cô biết chỉ cần cô cố gắng thêm một chút nữa Rumina sẽ phải dỡ bỏ câu thần chú cô ta đặt lên cô, lúc đó cô sẽ có thể di chuyển, và đó là cơ hội tốt nhất để giải quyết Rumina một lần cho mãi mãi. Rumina cũng biết điều Maeve đang suy nghĩ và chờ đợi nhưng cô sẽ không làm điều đó vì cô biết Maeve đang rất yếu cô ta sẽ không thể cầm cự được bao lâu nữa. Rồi cả Maeve và Rumina đều cảm thấy một luồng phép thuật quen thuộc đang tới rất gần, và cả hai đều biết nó thuộc về ai. Nhưng họ không có thời gian hay sức lực để để ý đến những người xuất hiện trong rừng vào thời điểm này. Rồi Maeve nghe thấy tiếng Sinbad, cô mỉm cười, anh vẫn an toàn và anh đang đi tìm cô. Maeve biết lúc này cô đang có lợi thế, chắc chắn Bryn và Dermott phải cảm nhận được cô, họ sẽ đưa Sinbad tới đây và khi đó chỉ cần cô ép được Rumina dỡ bỏ câu thần chú đặt lên người cô và câu thần chú tạo nên cái nhà tù này, Sinbad sẽ biết phải làm gì tiếp theo. Rumina nhìn nụ cười yếu ớt trên gương mặt Maeve, cô hiểu cô ta đang nghĩ gì và điều đó khiến cô thoáng buồn, cô không buồn vì việc cô có thể bị giết chết mà buồn vì suy nghĩ ngây thơ trong đầu Maeve. Cô ta quá tin vào Sinbad cũng giống như cô trước đây, nhưng một điều nữa khiến Rumina cảm thấy đau khổ đó là sự xuất hiện của Bryn, người em gái đã phản bội cô hơn năm năm trước. Cô bắt đầu cảm thấy lo lắng cho Maeve, liệu những gì xảy ra với cô có lặp lại với Maeve hay không, nghĩ đến đó cô bật cười. Cô sao thế này, cô đang lo lắng cho một kẻ mà cô đang cố gắng giết chết sao, thật là nực cười. Bất kể chuyện gì xảy ra, cô cũng sẽ giết cô ta, ngay tại đây, cô sẽ không dỡ bỏ câu thần chú đó cho đến khi cô ta chết. Rumina dồn sức và tiếp tục đẩy dòng phép thuật của cô về phía Maeve mạnh hơn.

Maeve và Rumina vẫn tiếp tục cố gắng đẩy phép thuật về phía đối phương để đạt được mục đích của mình. Rồi Maeve nhìn thấy Sinbad đến, cô phóng mạnh hơn dòng phép thuật về phía Rumina trong khi Rumina cố gắng phòng thủ và giữ sức để phản công. Rồi họ nghe thấy những gì Bryn nói với Sinbad và anh dẫn thủy thủ đoàn rời khỏi, nghe thấy Dermott cố gắng gọi Sinbad trong vô vọng. Maeve không thể tin được những gì vừa mới xảy ra, cô đã nghĩ rằng Bryn là một cô gái tốt, Sinbad đã rất tin tưởng vào cô ấy nhưng bây giờ cô ấy lại dẫn Sinbad rời khỏi nơi và cô ấy biết chắc chắn cô đang ở đây bỏ ngoài tai tiếng gọi của Dermott. Maeve cảm thấy hụt hẫng và thất vọng vì niềm tin cô đã đặt nhầm người, cô đã quá yếu, cô đã kiệt sức, phép thuật trong người cô cạn dần và cô biết cô không còn cơ hội nào nữa, Maeve dùng toàn bộ sức mạnh cuối cùng đẩy mạnh dòng phép thuật về phía Rumina. Rumina nhìn Maeve, cô nhìn thấy rõ sự hụt hẫng trong đôi mắt ấy, Maeve bất ngờ với những gì vừa xảy ra nhưng cô không ngạc nhiên, cô biết em gái cô không phải là người tốt. Cô nhìn sắc mặt yếu ớt của Maeve, cô cảm thấy đau khổ, em gái cô, nó đang lợi dụng cô để giết Maeve, để nó có thể chiếm được Sinbad. Cũng giống như trước đây, nó đã lợi dụng cô để tìm cách thoát khỏi người cha độc ác của cô cùng với người đàn ông cô yêu. Nó đã lợi dụng lòng tin của cô một lần để đạt được điều mà nó muốn, bây giờ nó tiếp tục lợi dụng lòng tin của những người khác và lợi dụng phép thuật của cô để loại Maeve ra khỏi cuộc sống của Sinbad. Cô sẽ không để điều đã xảy ra với cô lặp lại với Maeve, cô sẽ không để nó lợi dụng cô một lần nữa. Rumina giơ tay chống lại dòng phép thuật bắn ra từ phía Maeve nhưng cô không phản công lại, cô biết Maeve đã quá yếu và cô cũng vậy nếu cô dồn sức phản công cô sẽ giết chết Maeve và cô cũng sẽ chết do kiệt sức. Như thế nghĩa là Bryn sẽ có cái mà nó muốn.

- Đừng giết tôi. – Rumina lên tiếng- Đừng cố gắng giết tôi, cô đã yếu lắm rồi, giết tôi cô sẽ chết, hoặc nếu cô không chết, cô ta cũng sẽ giết cô bằng phép thuật của cô ta.

Maeve bất ngờ trước câu nói của Rumina:

- Cô nói gì?

- Đừng giết tôi, nếu cô ta nhìn thấy chúng ta cô ta sẽ giết cô, giết cô là những gì mà cô ta muốn, tôi không muốn cô ta đạt được điều mà cô ta muốn, tôi sẽ không giết cô, nhưng cô cần phải ở đây cho tới khi cô khỏe lại, nếu không cô ta sẽ giết cô.

Maeve im lặng, cô có nên tin cô ta không, cô biết Rumina nói đúng, Bryn không muốn Sinbad ở đây trong khi cô ấy biết rõ cô đang gặp nguy hiểm, điều đó chỉ có thể là cô ấy không muốn cứu sống cô. Nhưng tại sao Rumina muốn cứu cô, cô ta biết gì về Bryn, hay đó chỉ là kế hoạch hoãn binh của cô ta.

- Tôi biết, cô không tin tôi, nhưng cô ta muốn giết cô, tôi không muốn cô ta đạt được những gì cô ta muốn.

Maeve nhìn vào mắt Rumina, lần đầu tiên cô thấy chúng ánh lên sự đau khổ, Rumina đang đau khổ vì một điều gì đó, Maeve nhìn thấy trong đôi mắt đó sự cầu khẩn, nó đang cầu khẩn cô tin, nó muốn cô tin vào Rumina. Maeve không biết phải tin hay không nhưng cô không còn đủ sức, cô quá yếu. Maeve không còn đủ sức để tấn công Rumina, nhưng bất ngờ cô nghe một tiếng thét, Maeve ngã xuống nền đất.

Phép thuật trong tay Maeve bắn về phía Rumina, phép thuật của Maeve không còn đủ mạnh nhưng Rumina cũng đã kiệt sức, cô ngã xuống đất khi dòng phép thuật đó đánh vào cô . Đó là sự lựa chọn của cô, Maeve không dễ dàng để tin cô, và đó là cách duy nhất. Cô ghét Maeve, cô ta có tất cả, cô biết Maeve hận cô vì cô đã lấy đi của cô ta tất cả nhưng Maeve không biết rằng những gì Maeve có là những thứ mà cô luôn ghen tỵ. Cô ghét niềm tin của Maeve vào điều thiện vào sức mạnh của tình bạn, tình yêu, và phép thuật trắng điều mà cô đã đánh mất cách đây rất lâu. Cô ghét Maeve vì cô ta có một người em trai sẵn sàng đỡ cho cô ta lời nguyền đó, cô ghét Maeve vì cô ta có một người thầy luôn bảo vệ cô ta luôn chỉ cho cô ta ánh sáng vào những lúc u tối nhất, cô ghét Maeve vì cô ta có một người đàn ông yêu cô ta thật lòng và sẵn sàng làm tất cả vì cô ta. Cô ghét Maeve vì tất cả những gì Maeve có, những điều cô không hề có, cô ghét Maeve và cô muốn giết cô ta vì điều đó. Nhưng rồi khi cô nhìn thấy Bryn, cô nhận ra những gì Bryn muốn, cô không còn muốn giết Maeve nữa. Bryn đã một lần cướp đi người đàn ông cô yêu, và nó đang có kế hoạch cướp đi người đó một lần nữa và cô sẽ không để điều đó xảy ra. Và cô biết chỉ có Maeve mới có thể ngăn cản điều đó xảy ra. Cô ghét Maeve, nhưng cô biết Maeve không có lỗi khi cô ấy có những điều đó, kẻ cô nên ghét là Bryn, kẻ mà cô nên giết phải là Bryn, kẻ đã khiến cô đánh mất những điều đó, kẻ đã lấy đi của cô những điều đó. Rumina nằm trên nên đất, dòng phép thuật vừa rồi không đủ sức giết cô, nhưng cái nhà tù này vẫn đang hút đi năng lượng của cô. Cô nhìn Maeve quỳ trên nền đất nhìn cô, cô ấy yếu quá, phải, cô ấy đã bị thương từ đầu vậy mà cô ấy còn có thể đánh cô đến mức này chứng tỏ cô ấy rất mạnh. Rumina nhìn Maeve, cô dỡ bỏ lời nguyền trên người Maeve, như thế cô ấy có thể di chuyển.

Maeve nhìn Rumina, cô không tin được vào những gì vừa mới xảy ra, Rumina đã có thể giết cô, tại sao cô ta không làm thế, tại sao cô ta lại chấp nhận để dòng phép thuật đó đánh vào cô ta thay vì cản nó lại. Maeve đứng lên, cô đi về phía Rumina, hay có thể nói là cô lê từng bước về phía Rumina.

- Rumina, cô không sao chứ.

- Cô tìm cách giết tôi, rồi hỏi tôi có sao không à?

- Tại sao cô làm thế, cô đã có thể giết tôi.

- Tôi đã nói với cô rồi, tôi không muốn con bé xấu xa đó đạt được thứ nó muốn, nó muốn có Sinbad, và tôi biết chỉ có cô mới có thể ngăn cản điều đó xảy ra. Sinbad yêu cô, cô còn sống thì anh ta sẽ không bao giờ để ý tới nó, đó là lý do tại sao nó muốn loại bỏ cô.

Có thể Rumina nói đúng, Maeve nhớ lại phản ứng của Bryn vào ngày đầu tiên gặp cô, đó không thể là phản ứng của một người sợ mất đi tình bạn. Maeve đỡ Rumina lên giúp cô tựa vào gốc cây gần đó, khu rừng vẫn âm u quá, Maeve cảm thấy nực cười, chỉ một phút trước cô còn tìm cách giết Rumina, thế mà bây giờ, khi cơ hội giết cô ta dễ dàng hơn bao giờ hết thì cô không thể ra tay. Maeve nhìn Rumina, vết thương không quá nặng nhưng Rumina đang yếu dần vì cô ta cần một sức mạnh rất lớn để duy trì nhà tù cô ta tạo ra, cô ta thực sự rất mạnh.

- Hãy dỡ bỏ câu thần chú tạo ra nơi này, cô sẽ cảm thấy tốt hơn.

- Không, nó sẽ quay lại đây sớm thôi, cô còn yếu, cô không chống lại phép thuật của nó được đâu, tôi không thể để nó tìm thấy cô.

- Nhưng nếu nơi này tiếp tục lấy đi năng lượng của cô, cô sẽ chết.

- Thì đó chẳng phải là điều cô muốn sao? – Rumina nhìn Maeve mỉm cười – Đừng nghĩ tôi làm tất cả những điều này vì cô, tôi chỉ không muốn con bé xấu xa đó cướp đi người đàn ông tôi yêu một lần nữa, nếu tôi không thể có được Sinbad thì thà tôi để anh ta thuộc về cô còn hơn.

Maeve im lặng, cô cảm nhận được sự chân thành và đau khổ trong câu nói đó của Rumina, cô ta vẫn kiêu ngạo như trước nhưng không thể dấu đi được sự đau khổ trong đôi mắt. Rồi Maeve nghe thấy tiếng động, cô nhìn thấy Bryn quay lại, Rumina nói đúng Bryn đã quay lại nhưng lần này chỉ có một mình. Maeve im lặng quan sát.

Bryn quay lại, cô quan sát xung quanh, cô không nhìn thấy ai ở quanh khu vực này, cô vẫn cảm thấy hai luồng phép thuật khác nhau ở đây nhưng chúng không còn đánh nhau nữa:

- Chuyện gì vậy, cô ta ở đâu được chứ.

Bryn đang tìm cô, Maeve nhận ra điều đó, cô ấy quay lại đây và tìm kiếm cô, cô nhìn thấy Bryn bước lại gần cô và Rumina.

- Cô yên tâm cô ta không thể đụng vào chúng ta đâu, đây là một phần của khu rừng nhưng không ai có thể nhìn thấy hay bước vào vì nó đã được dấu đi bằng phép thuật của tôi.

- Cô hãy phá vỡ câu thần chú đó đi, nó lấy đi của cô một phần năng lượng rất lớn. Tôi sẽ có cách đối phó với Bryn nếu như cô ấy thực sự muốn giết tôi.

- Không, cô ta rất mạnh, mạnh hơn rất nhiều so với những gì mà cô cảm nhận được, tôi không biết vì sao cô ta có thể dấu đi phép thuật của mình nhưng cô ta không tầm thường đâu. Cô đã bị thương, cô không thể đấu lại cô ta.

Maeve biết Bryn rất mạnh, luồng phép thuật làm chấn động Nomad hôm đó chính là của Bryn và Maeve biết nếu như Bryn dùng chỉ một phần phép thuật của cô ấy thôi cũng đủ để giết chết cô trong lúc này. Ước gì Sinbad có thể hiểu Dermott như thế anh sẽ quay lại để tìm cô và lúc đó Bryn sẽ không thể ra tay.

- Dermott, đúng rồi hãy biến Dermott trở lại thành người, nó sẽ đi tìm Sinbad, nó sẽ gọi Sinbad quay lại. – Maeve đề nghị, cô nhìn Rumina đầy hy vọng vì cô biết Rumina sẽ không dễ dàng đồng ý với điều đó, dù sao hai người cũng là kẻ thù.

Rumina mỉm cười trước đề nghị của Maeve, cô biết nếu Sinbad quay lại anh sẽ giết cô vì Maeve, và cả Dermott nữa, anh ta cũng sẽ giết cô vì những gì cô đã gây ra nhưng cô không quan tâm. Tất cả những gì cô quan tâm bây giờ là làm thế nào để ngăn cản Bryn, thế thôi.

Dermott đậu trên cây, nó hy vọng rằng Maeve sẽ có thể đánh bại Rumina, nó hy vọng điều tồi tệ nhất sẽ không xảy ra. Rồi nó cảm thấy phép cuộc chiến dừng lại, nó ngạc nhiên, chuyện gì thế nhỉ. Nó lo lắng, nhưng rồi mối liên hệ của nó với Maeve và Rumina chỉ cho nó biết cả hai vẫn đang sống. Rumina có vẻ yếu dần đi trong khi Maeve có vẻ đã khá hơn. Nó im lặng chờ đợi, nó biết Rumina sắp chết và khi cô ta chết đi thì Maeve xuất hiện, nhưng rồi nó bắt đầu thắc mắc, có chuyện gì xảy ra, tại sao Maeve không giết Rumina ngay lúc này. Nó nhìn thấy Bryn, cô ấy quay lại nhưng chỉ có một mình, tại sao. Dermott nhìn Bryn tìm kiếm xung quanh, có lẽ Bryn cũng đã cảm thấy trận chiến đã kết thúc và cô ấy đang tìm kiếm Maeve, nhưng để làm gì? Tại sao cô ấy lại yêu cầu Sinbad rời khỏi đây rồi lại quay lại đây một mình, cô ấy sợ Sinbad gặp nguy hiểm nên đã đưa anh ra khỏi đây và quay lại đây để cứu Maeve sao. Không thể nào, cô ấy biết cả Rumina và Maeve đều đã yếu do sử dụng quá nhiều phép thuật, Rumina không thể gây hại cho Sinbad, đó là lý do tại sao cô ta không để cho ai nhìn thấy trận chiến đang diễn ra, vì cô ta biết nếu Sinbad nhìn thấy anh sẽ giết cô ta. Và Bryn cũng phải biết điều đó, như vậy việc Bryn đưa Sinbad rời khỏi đây chỉ có thể được giải thích là cô ấy không muốn Sinbad nhìn thấy trận chiến nếu Maeve có thể ép Rumina tháo bỏ câu thần chú cô ta đặt lên người Maeve. Cô ấy không muốn cứu sống Maeve, nhưng tại sao cô ấy quay lại. Rồi Dermott hiểu ra vấn đề. Bryn đã cảm nhận được trận chiến kết thúc và Rumina không thể giết được Maeve, nếu Bryn không muốn cứu Maeve thì cô ấy quay lại chỉ có thể vì. Dermott không muốn nghĩ tiếp nữa, nó cảm thấy thất vọng vì nó đã tin vào người bạn này. Rồi nó nhìn thấy Bryn đứng im lặng phía trước một cái cây, cô ấy đang làm gì vậy. Dermott nhìn thấy từ tay Bryn, một ánh sáng phát ra nhẹ nhàng rồi từ từ vàng rực lên. Dermott bắt đầu lo lắng, Bryn đang sử dụng phép thuật để tìm kiếm Maeve, có lẽ cô ấy đã xác định được vị trí của Maeve và đang sử dụng phép thuật để phá vỡ tấm chắn do Rumina tạo ra. Dermott cảm thấy sức mạnh của Rumina đang yếu dần đi khi ánh sáng từ tay Bryn sáng dần lên, Rumina đang cố gắng duy trì tấm chắn, tại sao. Nếu cô ta muốn giết Maeve, đây chẳng phải là cơ hội rất tốt hay sao, tại sao cô ta lại cố gắng chống lại phép thuật của Bryn, hay cô ta cũng đang lo sợ Bryn sẽ giết cô ta. Dermott quan sát Bryn từ phía xa, có quá nhiều câu hỏi trong đầu nó lúc này, nó không thể hiểu nổi chuyện gì đang xảy ra, tại sao Bryn lại yêu cầu Sinbad rời khỏi chỗ này để quay lại một mình, tại sao Maeve không giết Rumina khi cô hoàn toàn có thể, tại sao Rumina lại dồn sức chống lại Bryn khi cô ta đang quá yếu. Nhưng rồi nó cảm thấy chóng mặt, nó không còn suy nghĩ được gì nữa, rồi nó cảm thấy nó đang bị rơi xuống đất.

- Rầm

Dermott cảm thấy mình đang nằm dưới đất, nó ngồi, khoan đã, ngồi lên? Dermott nhìn lại bản thân mình, không còn lông vũ nữa, không còn đôi cánh nữa, mà là hình dáng của một con người, nó đã quay lại thành người. Dermott vội vàng đứng lên, anh nhìn Bryn từ phía sau, anh nhìn thấy cái cây trước mặt Bryn, nó bắt đầu dịch ra xa dần chừa ra một khoảng trống, rồi từ khoảng trống đó, Dermott bắt đầu nhìn thấy những cái cây xuất hiện và Maeve đang ngồi bên cạnh Rumina. Maeve ngồi bên cạnh Rumina, điều gì đang xảy ra vậy, Dermott ngạc nhiên. Maeve đứng dậy nhìn Bryn, cô không nhìn thấy anh hay không để ý tới anh, anh không biết. Rồi anh thấy Maeve lùi lại giơ tay phải lên, trong lòng bàn tay cô một ánh sáng màu trắng phát ra, nó tỏa rộng và tạo thành một cái khiên che trước người cô, một ánh sáng màu vàng đánh vào tấm chắn trước mặt Maeve, cô văng ra phía sau. Rumina đứng bật dậy, bắn ra một dòng phép thuật hất Bryn văng về phía anh.

- Bryn.

Dermott nghe thấy tiếng thét, anh quay về phía phát ra âm thanh, đó là tiếng thét của Doubar, rồi anh nhìn thấy Rongar phóng một con dao găm về phía Rumina, anh thét lên:

- Không.

Maeve đã đứng dậy sau khi bị đánh ngã, cô nghe thấy tiếng thét của Dermott và nhìn thấy lưỡi dao đang bay về phía Rumina, cô hất nó văng vào cái cây gần nhất, cứu sống Rumina trong gang tấc.

Dermott lao về phía Maeve nhưng anh cảm thấy một lưỡi gươm đặt trên cổ anh, đó là của Doubar, mọi người đỡ Bryn đứng dậy trong khi Sinbad chạy về phía Maeve.

Maeve đi về phía Rumina, dù thế nào thì Rumina cũng đã bảo vệ cô và cứu sống cô, cô đỡ lấy Rumina:

- Cô không sao chứ?

Rumina nhìn Maeve, nhìn ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của Sinbad, nhìn Bryn đang được chăm sóc bởi thủy thủ đoàn, rồi ánh mắt cô dừng lại ở Dermott, người đang bị Doubar kề gươm vào cổ, cô nhìn thấy trong đôi mắt ấy sự biết ơn. Cô cảm thấy lòng mình ấm áp, lần đầu tiên sau rất nhiều năm, hoặc có lẽ là lần đầu tiên trong cả cuộc đời mình cô nhìn thấy một người nhìn cô bằng đôi mắt như vậy. Cô quay lại phía Maeve:

- Tôi không sao.

Nhưng rồi ngay sau đó cô ngã xuống đất, cô đã dồn hết sức để đánh ngã Bryn khi cô ta cố gắng giết Maeve, điều đó khiến cô kiệt sức, cô đã cố gắng nhưng cô không thể chịu được nữa. Cơ thể cô nó đã quá mệt mỏi, cô nhắm mắt lại, có lẽ đây là lần cuối cùng cô sẽ không bao giờ có thể mở mắt ra được nữa.

- Rumina.

Maeve thét lên, cô ngồi xuống đỡ lấy Rumina, Sinbad vẫn đứng im lặng không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra nhưng nhìn Rumina, anh biết cô ấy đang gặp nguy hiểm. Cho dù anh muốn giết cô ta bao nhiêu lần đi nữa thì để mặc một người đang đối mặt với tử thần không phải con người của anh.

- Firouz, lại đây.

Firouz chạy lại gần để kiểm tra Rumina.

- Cô ấy không sao chứ? – Maeve hỏi đầy lo lắng. Sinbad ngồi xuống bên cạnh Maeve, vòng tay qua vai cô, chờ đợi câu trả lời.

- Cô ấy không sao, vết thương không quá nặng, chỉ kiệt sức thôi, chỉ cần nghỉ ngơi là khỏe lại thôi.

Maeve mỉm cười, cô quay lại nhìn Sinbad, rồi đặt toàn bộ cơ thể cô dựa vào người anh, cô cũng mệt rồi. Sinbad giữ chặt Maeve vào lòng, anh nhìn Firouz:

- Firouz hãy kiểm tra vết thương của Rumina, rồi sau đó tới Maeve, tôi nghĩ cô ấy cũng đã bị thương rồi. – Anh quay lại nhìn mọi người, anh nhìn thấy một chàng trai lạ đứng bên cạnh Doubar, người đã cố gắng ngăn Rongar phóng dao về phía Rumina. – Anh là ai? – Sinbad lên tiếng hỏi người đàn ông lạ, Maeve nghe tiếng hỏi của Sinbad, cô vội vàng bật dậy khiến Sinbad giật mình, anh đứng lên đỡ lấy cô giúp cô đứng thăng bằng trên mặt đất.

- Doubar, bỏ gươm xuống. – Maeve đề nghị Doubar – đó là em trai em.

Toàn bộ thủy thủ đoàn im lặng nhìn Maeve, em trai, cô chưa từng nói với ai là cô có một người em trai.

- Em trai ư? – Doubar nhìn Maeve, anh không tin vào những điều anh vừa nghe thấy.

- Phải Doubar, em là em trai Maeve. – Dermott lên tiếng khẳng định.

Doubar nhìn Maeve và bỏ gươm xuống, và chỉ chờ có thế Dermott chạy về phía Maeve ôm lấy cô bằng đôi tay mình. Sinbad nhìn Maeve rồi nhìn chàng trai lạ, nhưng anh không muốn hỏi Maeve bất cứ điều gì vào lúc này, cô ấy mệt và cô ấy cần được nghỉ ngơi, Maeve sẽ giải thích mọi thứ với anh vào ngày mai, anh tin điều đó. Sinbad đặt tay lên vai Dermott:

- Cô ấy cần nghỉ ngơi.

Dermott quay lại nhìn Sinbad gật đầu.

- Ok, mọi người, chúng ta sẽ nghỉ ngơi tại đây, trời đã sắp sáng rồi lúc đó chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu sửa chữa Nomad và tiếp tục chuyến hành trình.

Vết thương của Maeve không quá nguy hiểm, cô đã ngủ khi vừa đặt lưng xuống tấm vải lót trải trên nền đất. Sinbad quay về phía Bryn, từ nãy đến giờ anh chỉ lo cho Maeve, Rumina và Dermott mà quên mất Bryn.

- Cô không sao chứ, vết thương có nặng lắm không?

Bryn nhìn Sinbad đang ngồi bên cạnh Maeve, cô đang sợ hãi, cô không biết sẽ phải đối mặt với chuyện này thế nào. Ngày mai Maeve tỉnh lại cô ta sẽ nói cho Sinbad biết những gì vừa xảy ra, cô sẽ giải thích chuyện đó như thế nào đây. Cô giật mình khi thấy Sinbad quay lại nhìn cô, giống như một tên tội phạm bị bắt gặp, cô sợ hãi lẩn tránh cái nhìn của anh.

- Ừm, tôi không sao, vết thương không nặng lắm.

Sinbad nhìn Bryn, cô không nhìn anh như mọi khi, anh biết cô đang sợ hãi, anh biết cô đã làm gì. Khi cô bất ngờ biến mất khỏi thủy thủ đoàn anh đã lo lắng và quay lại tìm cô, anh đã tới trước tất cả mọi người để chứng kiến cảnh Maeve bị cô hất văng về phía sau. Anh biết cô đang sợ hãi điều đó, nhưng anh không trách cô, tất cả là lỗi tại anh. Tại anh đã đẩy cô vào tình huống như thế này, anh không biết phải làm thế nào nữa, anh chỉ có thể giả vờ như không biết.

- Cô nên đi ngủ đi, sáng mai chúng ta có việc để làm đấy.

- Ừ, ngủ ngon Sinbad.

- Ngủ ngon.

Sinbad ngồi im lặng, anh nhìn Maeve nằm ngủ trên nền đất rồi quay sang nhìn Rumina, anh nợ cô ấy một lời cảm ơn, dù anh biết chính cô là nguyên nhân dẫn đến chuyện này nhưng nếu không có cô có lẽ anh đã mất Maeve mãi mãi vì người bạn mà anh luôn tin tưởng. Anh ngẩng đầu lên và nhìn thấy em trai của Maeve đang ngồi bên cạnh mình:

- Ừm, cậu tên là gì? Sao cậu lại xuất hiện ở đây? Cậu biết Rumina à? – Sinbad bắt đầu câu chuyện, anh muốn biết thêm về Maeve thông qua em trai cô ấy.

- Tôi là Dermott, tôi nghĩ chỉ cái tên đó đã giải thích được tất cả những gì anh đang thắc mắc rồi đúng không?

Sinbad há hốc mồn vì ngạc nhiên, Dermott, con chim thông minh của Maeve ư, sao có thể. Dermott nhìn vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên của Sinbad, nó khiến anh buồn cười.

- Tôi muốn kể cho anh nghe, nhưng – Dermott quay lại nhìn chị gái mình- tôi nghĩ anh sẽ muốn nghe câu chuyện này từ miệng Maeve hơn đúng không?

- Ừ. Thôi cậu hãy đi ngủ đi, tôi sẽ gác cho.

- Không, anh ngủ đi, anh đã mệt rồi, tôi sẽ gác.

Sinbad nhìn Dermott, gật đầu, anh nằm xuống bên cạnh Maeve rồi chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Maeve thức dậy, mặt trời đã lên cao, cô ngồi dậy, mọi người đã đi hết chỉ còn Dermott ngồi bên cạnh cô và Rumina. Cô quay sang phía Rumina, chạm nhẹ tay lên trán Rumina, cô mỉm cười. Nhìn thì có thể thấy rằng cô ấy không sao, cô đứng dậy bước về phía Dermott, ngồi xuống bên cạnh anh khi anh đưa cho cô một ly nước và một quả táo.

- Mọi người đi đâu hết rồi? – Maeve lên tiếng.

- Họ đi sửa chữa Nomad và chuẩn bị mọi thứ để rời khỏi đây, tiếp tục đến Barsa.

- Sao em không đi giúp họ?

- Sinbad bảo em ở đây, cả chị và Rumina đều đang yếu, phải có người ở lại trông nom hai người chứ.

- Thì người khác cũng được mà, sức dài vai rộng như em lại ngồi đây trông hai cô gái nằm ngủ, lười quá đi.

- Chị không hiểu gì cả, Sinbad bảo em ở lại bảo vệ hai người chứ không phải là trông cho hai người ngủ.

- Bảo vệ? Nhưng tại sao phải bảo vệ, tại sao lại phải là em.

- Những thủy thủ khác họ sẽ không đề phòng Bryn.

Maeve ngạc nhiên trước câu nói của Dermott:

- Sinbad biết chuyện...

- Phải, anh ấy đã nhìn thấy những gì mà em đã nhìn thấy.

Maeve im lặng, cô không ngờ mọi chuyện lại trở nên như thế này, Sinbad đã nhìn thấy những điều đó, những điều mà cô định dấu trong lòng, thế nhưng bây giờ thì anh đã biết, anh đang cảm thấy thế nào, rồi từ đây anh sẽ đối mặt với Bryn như thế nào.

- Sinbad đã biết rồi à? Thế thì tốt, anh ta có thể bảo vệ cô khỏi con bé xảo trá đó. – Maeve giật mình, Rumina đã ngồi dậy từ lúc nào.

- Rumina, cô không sao chứ? – Dermott cất tiếng hỏi khi anh thấy Rumina đã tỉnh dậy, đưa cho cô một trái táo nhỏ và mỉm cười. – Ăn đi, cô sẽ thấy khỏe hơn.

Rumina cầm lấy trái táo trên tay Dermott, cô đứng lên như đang chuẩn bị đi đâu đó:

- Cảm ơn, lẽ ra tôi sẽ trả lại anh về lại hình dạng một con chim, nhưng cô ta cần phải được bảo vệ khỏi Bryn, một mình Sinbad sẽ không thể đảm bảo được việc cô ta an toàn.

Rumina vung tay lên để đi về nơi cô vẫn sinh sống, Maeve và Dermott vội vàng đứng dậy với hy vọng ngăn cản Rumina bỏ đi. Nhưng Rumina không thể biến mất như trước đây, cô còn quá yếu để sử dụng phép thuật di chuyển, cô nhanh chóng té xuống, rất may Dermott đỡ được cô trước khi cô ngã xuống đất. Rumina cố gắng giữ thăng bằng, cô đẩy tay Dermott ra khỏi người cô.

- Chết tiệt, tôi vẫn còn quá yếu.

- Rumina, cô chưa khỏe lại đâu, cô cần phải nghỉ ngơi. – Maeve lên tiếng, và ra hiệu cho Dermott đỡ Rumina ngồi xuống.

- Maeve nói đúng, cô vẫn còn yếu, vết thương không gây nguy hiểm cho tính mạng của cô, nhưng cũng không nhẹ đâu.

Rumina nhìn Dermott, lẽ ra cô sẽ không để cho anh ta đụng vào người cô, nhưng họ nói đúng, cô vẫn còn yếu để có thể sử dụng phép thuật mạnh, cô cần phải nghỉ ngơi. Maeve mỉm cười nhìn Rumina ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống, rồi cô quyết định hỏi Rumina về Bryn.

- Rumina, tôi muốn hỏi cô về...

- Về Bryn đúng không? Nó là em gái tôi.

Câu trả lời của Rumina khiến Maeve và Dermott sững sờ, họ không thể tin được mối quan hệ mà Rumina đã chỉ ra.

- Ngạc nhiên đúng không? Nó là đứa em gái phản trắc, chính nó đã khiến tôi trở nên như thế này. – Rumina nói, cô chưa từng nói chuyện này với ai cả, nhưng ngày hôm nay khi cô đang bị thương và đang nhận được sự quan tâm của Dermott và Maeve cô lại muốn nói. Cô chỉ muốn nói và muốn được chia sẻ. – Nó là em gái tôi, nhỏ hơn tôi hai tuổi, mẹ tôi là một phù thủy, bà là một phù thủy tốt bụng nhưng cha tôi quá độc ác, năm tôi 10 tuổi bà đã không thể chịu đựng được sự độc ác của cha tôi và bà đã bỏ đi. Bà bỏ đi mang theo Bryn và để tôi lại với người cha độc ác đó. Đó là lần đầu tiên trong đời tôi cảm thấy bị tổn thương nhiều đến như vậy. Tôi không biết vì sao bà lại chọn Bryn mà không phải tôi, vì sao lại không phải là cả hai chúng tôi.

Maeve im lặng, đây là lần đầu tiên cô nhìn thấy khía cạnh này của Rumina, sự độc ác và đanh đá thường ngày biến đi đâu mất, cô chỉ nhìn thấy trước mặt cô là một cô gái cô đơn và yếu đuối. Một trái tim cô đơn cần được sưởi ấm và chia sẻ. Cô nắm lấy tay Rumina khi Rumina tiếp tục:

- Cha tôi đã rất tức giận vì bà, ông đã đi khắp nơi để tìm bà và Bryn, rồi một ngày cách đây 10 năm ông cũng đã tìm được họ, mẹ tôi đã tìm cách chống lại ông để bảo vệ Bryn, bà đã tìm mọi cách bảo vệ em gái tôi khỏi cha tôi nhưng lại để tôi lại với ông ấy. Năm đó tôi 15 tuổi, tôi đã chứng kiến cảnh cha tôi giết chết mẹ tôi, tôi đã khóc, khóc rất nhiều. Tôi khao khát được thoát khỏi cuộc sống đầy bóng tối bên cạnh cha tôi, tôi mơ ước được giống như những đứa trẻ khác được sống bên cạnh cha mẹ chúng, bình thường, đơn giản, nhưng hạnh phúc. Cha tôi đưa tôi và Bryn về đảo Nước Mắt để dạy phép thuật đen cho chúng tôi. Tôi không muốn tập phép thuật, tôi sợ sự độc ác trong thứ phép thuật mà cha tôi sử dụng vì vậy tôi đã cố để không phải luyện tập nó. Tôi thường trốn tránh việc tập luyện phép thuật nhưng lại là một đứa con gái ngoan nên cha tôi không nổi giận, ông bảo tôi sẽ học phép thuật khi nào tôi sẵn sàng vì vậy tôi không biết gì nhiều về phép thuật khi tôi 18 tuổi. Còn Bryn thì khác, mẹ tôi đã dạy nó phép thuật từ nhỏ nên khi cha tôi muốn nó học phép thuật và một phần có lẽ vì sợ cha tôi nên nó đã học phép thuật rất chăm chỉ, do đó dù chỉ mới 16 tuổi nó đã rất mạnh. Tôi yêu thương nó vì tôi nghĩ nó là đứa đáng thương, nó đã phải chịu bi kịch khi còn nhỏ, phải chứng kiến mẹ bị giết bởi chính cha mình và phải luyện tập phép thuật đen trong khi trước đó nó đã luyện tập phép thuật trắng. Nhưng rồi tôi không ngờ, tình yêu thương tôi dành cho nó đã bị nó lợi dụng. Nó đã đưa anh ta đến gặp tôi, tôi chưa từng được ai quan tâm chăm sóc vì vậy tôi rất dễ xiêu lòng, tôi đã yêu anh ta thực sự. Anh ta nói rằng hãy tìm cách trốn khỏi đảo Nước Mắt mà không bị cha tôi phát hiện, anh ta sẽ đưa tôi bỏ chốn. Nó và anh ta đã lợi dụng tôi, để cả hai người bọn họ có thể rời khỏi đảo mà không bị cha tôi phát hiện. Tôi đã thực sự sụp đổ vào ngày đó, niềm tin, tình yêu tôi đặt vào họ, khát khao được sống cuộc sống lương thiện và trong sạch, tất cả đều đã lụi tắt trong tôi. Tôi chẳng còn gì để tin, để yêu ngoài cha tôi, vì vậy tôi đã đi theo con đường mà ông đã chỉ cho tôi.

Rumina đưa tay gạt nhẹ giọt nước mắt lăn trên má, cô đã từng khát khao một cuộc sống khác nhưng rồi cô đã đi theo con đường này, trở thành một kẻ xấu xa độc ác, một kẻ luôn mang đến sự sợ hãi cho người khác. Cô đã từng vui trước cảm giác người ta sợ cô, cầu xin cô được sống nhưng rồi hàng đêm trôi qua cô vẫn chỉ có một mình, không ai yêu thương và không có ai để yêu thương. Cha cô đã bị giết, cô hận Sinbad vì anh ta đã làm điều đó, nhưng cô hiểu cha cô xứng đáng với cái chết, ông ta đã làm quá nhiều điều tồi tệ nên ông ta xứng đáng với điều đó. Và cô cũng biết một ngày nào đó cô cũng sẽ như cha cô, cũng sẽ chết trong sự nguyền rủa của mọi người, cô sợ hãi điều đó. Cô vẫn muốn được sống trong tình yêu thương, sâu thẳm trong trái tim cô cô vẫn mong muốn điều đó nhưng bây giờ cô không có cơ hội được làm lại, không có cơ hội để quay lại.

- Rumina, nếu cô không muốn trở thành con người như vậy cô có thể thay đổi – Maeve đặt tay lên vai Rumina, cô nói trong hy vọng.- Tôi có thể giúp cô, chỉ cần cô từ bỏ phép thuật đen, cô có thể bắt đầu một cuộc sống khác.

- Không. – Rumina gạt tay Maeve ra đứng bật dậy- Không bao giờ được nữa, tôi là một phù thủy độc ác, đó là cuộc sống của tôi, tôi được sinh ra để sống như vậy, đó là lý do tại sao mẹ tôi đã bỏ tôi lại với cha tôi khi bà bỏ đi. Cô đừng nghĩ tôi nói những chuyện này với cô là cô có thể thuyết phục tôi đầu hàng cô, không bao giờ.

- Rumina, không có ai sinh ra để trở thành người độc ác hay tốt bụng, cô sống thế nào là do cô lựa chọn. Cô đã từng tránh học phép thuật đen trong khi cô lớn lên trong nó, chứng tỏ cô có một tâm hồn rất đẹp, một trái tim rất thuần khiết cô mới có thể làm được điều đó. Cô đã từng khao khát được sống khác với cha mình, có lẽ mẹ cô đã nhìn thấy điều đó trong cô, có lẽ bà đã nhìn thấy sự kháng cự của cô với cái ác và sự khát khao vươn tới điều thiện của cô nên bà đã để cô ở lại.

Rumina im lặng nhìn Maeve, cô không thể tin được những điều Maeve đang nói, nhưng cô muốn nghe, cô muốn ai đó giải thích cho cô vì sao mẹ cô lại bỏ cô lại, cô muốn ai đó giải thích cho cô hiểu vì sao cô không thể sống như cô mong muốn.

- Tin tôi, Rumina, mẹ cô đã nhìn thấy trong cô những điều đó vì vậy mà bà đã để cô ở lại với niềm tin rằng cô sẽ có khả năng chống lại sự cám dỗ của bóng tối, rồi một ngày cô lớn lên cô sẽ tìm được cách thoát khỏi cha cô. Và đúng như những gì bà muốn cô đã làm được đấy thôi. Họ đã lợi dụng cô vì họ biết cô làm được điều đó, và tôi tin mẹ cô cũng biết cô sẽ làm được điều đó nên mới để cô ở lại. Bà không có khả năng bảo vệ cả hai đứa con gái mà bà yêu thương, nên bà đã chọn đưa Bryn đi vì có lẽ lúc đó Bryn còn nhỏ hoặc cũng có thể Bryn không có những điều mà cô có, nếu để Bryn ở lại cô ấy có thể trở thành người xấu.

- Và đúng như bà lo lắng, con bé đó đã trở nên thủ đoạn và đê tiện. – Rumina hoàn tất câu nói của Maeve, cô biết những gì Maeve nói có thể là không đúng nhưng cô cảm thấy bản thân mình được an ủi. – Cám ơn cô, vì những gì mà cô đã nói, nhưng bây giờ mọi thứ đã quá trễ rồi. Tôi đã không thể làm được những gì mà mẹ tôi muốn, tôi đã quá mù quáng bởi hận thù để rồi trượt chân vào một hố đen không thể thoát ra được.

- Không Rumina – Dermott bước lại gần Rumina, cầm lấy cánh tay cô, với hy vọng cô sẽ nghe anh nói. – Không bao giờ là quá trễ để sống như mình muốn, hãy từ bỏ phép thuật đen, chúng tôi sẽ giúp cô, sống như cô đã từng muốn vấn đề là cô có muốn được sống như vậy nữa hay không?

- Giúp tôi, bằng cách nào?

Maeve mỉm cười, cô nhìn Dermott gật đầu với mình.

- Trước tiên, hãy để tôi đặt một câu thần chú lên người cô, tôi sẽ không chế phép thuật đen trong cô, rồi sau đó tôi sẽ giúp cô học phép thuật trắng, cho tới khi cô quen với phép thuật trắng, chỉ cần cô nhớ, hãy sống bằng tình yêu và niềm tin, đừng sống bằng sự hận thù phép thuật đen sẽ tự biến mất khỏi cô.

Rumina nhìn Maeve, cô không hiểu tại sao nhưng cô cảm thấy muốn tin tưởng Maeve, có lẽ vì đã rất lâu rồi không có ai quan tâm tới cô, không có ai để ý đến sự sống chết của cô cho tới bây giờ khi cô có được sự quan tâm của Maeve và Dermott cô không muốn đánh mất nó. Nó giống như một món quà quý giá mà chẳng ai tặng nó cho cô bao giờ nên khi có nó rồi cô không muốn buông ra. Cô gật đầu:

- Được, hãy làm đi trước khi tôi đổi ý.

Nomad đã được sửa chữa xong, mọi người tiếp tục chuyến hành trình của họ đến Barsa. Rumina được đưa lên tàu Nomad trước sự ngạc nhiên của mọi người nhưng với thỏa thuận trước đó, Sinbad đã nói với mọi người rằng họ cần Rumina để tìm kiếm Dim Dim, phép thuật của Rumina đã bị khống chế nên họ không có gì phải sợ hãi. Mọi người có vẻ không bằng lòng với việc cô phù thủy độc ác xuất hiện trên tàu nhưng họ tin tưởng vào Sinbad và Maeve nên không ai có ý kiến gì. Rumina được sắp xếp ở cùng với Maeve trong khi Dermott ở cùng với Doubar. Chuyện của Bryn được giữ bí mật vì không ai muốn làm cô cảm thấy khó xử với mọi người, tuy nhiên Rumina không thích ý kiến này:

- Cô định im lặng về chuyện của cô ta sao? – Rumina hỏi Maeve.

- Ừ.

- Nhưng cô ta sẽ không từ bỏ những gì cô ta muốn đâu, cô sẽ gặp nguy hiểm đấy.

- Tôi không nghĩ thế, Sinbad nói Bryn là một cô gái tốt, tôi tin cô ấy chỉ phạm sai lầm lần này thôi, tha thứ cho cô ấy lần này cô ấy sẽ không làm thế nữa đâu.

- Cô ngây thơ quá đấy.

Maeve bật cười:

- Có lẽ thế thật, nhưng dù sao thì cô cũng sẽ không để Bryn có cái mà cô ấy muốn đúng không?

Rumina nhìn nụ cười trên môi Maeve, cô chưa bao giờ cảm thấy thoải mái như lúc này cho dù cuộc sống ở trên tàu không người hầu kẻ hạ thì không thoải mái tý nào, cô cười rồi ngồi xuống bên cạnh cái bàn chứa đầy sách của Maeve.

- Ừm, đó là sách phép thuật của tôi, nếu cô thích thì cứ lấy ra mà đọc.

Rumina ngồi nhìn đống sách trên bàn ngán ngẩm, thích ư, nhìn là đã không thích rồi, nhưng rồi cô vẫn làm theo lời đề nghị của Maeve, rút quyển sách trên cùng mở ra và bắt đầu đọc.

Sinbad đang ngồi trong phòng, anh nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa, Maeve bước vào ngồi bên cạnh anh. Sinbad vòng tay qua hông Maeve ôm cô vào lòng:

- Anh vẫn không thể tin được chỉ có một ngày mà quá nhiều thứ xảy ra, Dermott là em trai em, còn Bryn là em gái Rumina, người bạn mà anh tin tưởng tìm cách giết người con gái anh yêu còn kẻ thù mà anh muốn giết lại cứu sống cô ấy. Cuộc sống mình không thể ngờ trước điều gì.

Maeve gật đầu, cô biết bây giờ anh đang rất buồn về chuyện của Bryn khi niềm tin anh đặt vào cô ấy đã sụp đổ. Sinbad vuốt nhẹ mái tóc Maeve, tựa má lên tóc cô, anh vẫn không thể tin vào những gì xảy ra trong ngày hôm qua, mọi thứ quá nhanh mà anh nghĩ đó chỉ là một giấc mơ, một cơn ác mộng. Anh không bao giờ có thể nghĩ Bryn là một cô gái như vậy anh luôn cho rằng cô ấy là người tốt, và rõ ràng người bạn mà anh tin tưởng cô ấy là người tốt. Nhưng bây giờ khi chứng kiến những gì xảy ra, khi nghe câu chuyện về Rumina, anh bắt đầu cảm thấy sợ hãi. Cô ấy là một phù thủy rất mạnh còn mạnh hơn cả Rumina nữa, sẽ như thế nào nếu cô ấy phục hồi trí nhớ. Anh không thể xác định được Bryn trong câu chuyện của Rumina là người xấu hay người tốt nhưng cô ấy đã cố gắng giết Maeve một lần, anh không thể biết được điều đó có xảy ra lần nữa hay không. Nếu như có, sẽ thế nào đây khi cô ấy phục hồi trí nhớ và kiểm soát được phép thuật của mình, liệu Maeve có gặp nguy hiểm lần nữa. Anh cảm thấy khó xử, anh không thể nói với thủy thủ đoàn rằng cô ấy là người xấu trong hãy tránh xa cô ấy trong khi từ trước tới giờ trong mắt họ cô ấy luôn là một người bạn tốt, nhưng bây giờ cô ấy là mối đe dọa rất lớn với Maeve, anh không thể để Maeve gặp nguy hiểm.

- Sinbad- Maeve lên tiếng cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của Sinbad, cô biết anh đang nghĩ gì - em nghĩ dù sao Bryn cũng là một cô gái tốt, cô ấy làm thế cũng vì cô ấy yêu anh thôi chứ bản chất cô ấy không xấu. Hãy cho cô ấy một cơ hội, em nghĩ sẽ không có lần sau đâu.

Sinbad hôn nhẹ lên tóc Maeve, anh không dám tin những gì Maeve nói là đúng, anh biết Bryn không xấu nhưng đó chỉ là Bryn của lúc này, Bryn không có ký ức về người cha độc ác và quảng thời gian sống trong bóng tối. Còn Bryn trước kia, anh không dám đảm bảo cô ấy là người tốt.

- Anh không biết Maeve à, chúng ta không biết gì về cô ấy cả, ít nhất đối với Rumina chúng ta có thể thấy bản chất của cô ấy nhưng với Bryn chúng ta chẳng biết gì cả. Bryn trong câu truyện của Rumina có vẻ như không phải là một cô gái tốt. Sẽ thế nào nếu một ngày nào đó Bryn quay về với bản chất của cô ấy.

- Sinad, anh sợ cô ấy sao? Anh chưa từng sợ điều gì cơ mà. – Maeve nói đùa, cô muốn giảm bớt sự lo lắng mà cô đang cảm thấy từ phía Sinbad, cô biết anh đang lo cho cô và cô không muốn anh lo vì điều đó.

Sinbad đỡ Maeve ngồi dậy như thế anh có thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô:

- Anh không sợ cô ấy Maeve à, tất cả những gì anh sợ là mất em. Sẽ thế nào nếu cô ấy nhớ lại mọi thứ và vẫn muốn giết em, một Rumina anh đã không thể bảo vệ nỗi em, Bryn còn mạnh hơn Rumina rất nhiều, anh chỉ sợ anh không thể bảo vệ được em. Anh không sợ cái chết khi nó tấn công anh, nỗi sợ lớn nhất của anh là thần chết sẽ tấn công em, em biết không?

- Em không biết. – Maeve trả lời câu hỏi của Sinbad, cười tinh quái - Anh nghĩ rằng em yếu đến thế sao? Anh cho rằng em không đủ sức chống lại Bryn à? Anh coi thường em quá đấy, với lại chẳng phải bây giờ bên cạnh em đã có Dermott, có thêm Rumina và cả anh nữa, bốn người chúng ta không chống lại được một Bryn hay sao. Có gì đâu mà anh phải lo lắng.

Sinbad ôm lấy Maeve một lần nữa, anh biết cô chỉ muốn làm anh thôi lo lắng, anh biết bản thân cô cũng đang lo lắng vì chuyện phép thuật của Bryn, nhưng anh quyết định sẽ thôi không nhắc đến chuyện này nữa. Cái gì đến nó sẽ đến, anh không thể ngăn cản được việc Bryn sẽ nhớ lại quá khứ, nhưng anh sẽ ngăn cản Bryn tấn công Maeve, bằng mọi giá anh sẽ không để ai đe dọa cô phù thủy trong vòng tay anh lúc này nữa.


	3. Hiểu nhầm

**_"Những cuộc Phiêu lưu của Sinbad" và các nhân vật trong phim không thuộc về tôi._**

* * *

_Đây là phần cuối của Serial truyện "Biển chiều". Trong phần này mình có nhắc đến Djenna trong tập "quyển sách của tiền nhân" - tập 32. Nếu bạn nào chưa coi tập này, các bạn nên coi trước nhé._

_**DarkKnight96, Titithao**: Cám ơn review của các bạn cho truyện "sai lầm". Vì dạo này mình khá bận nên chưa update chương mới được, nhưng 2 bạn yên tâm là mình vẫn đang viết nhé.  
_

* * *

Anh đứng nhìn cô mua sắm trên phố, cô nói cô muốn mua một vài thứ phục vụ cho việc thực hiện một câu thần chú mới. Đã hơn một năm kể từ ngày cô quay lại Nomad, họ đã gặp Caipra, chẳng biết hai người phụ nữ một già một trẻ nói chuyện gì mà sau một hồi lâu thì nàng đi ra và kể từ hôm đó nàng bắt anh đưa nàng đi khắp nơi để tìm kiếm những thứ cần thiết cho việc thực hiện một câu thần chú mà theo nàng nói thì là để mở cánh cửa dẫn đến nơi Dim Dim ở. Chẳng biết nàng cần những gì nhưng anh và nàng đã xới tung khắp các hải cảng mà nàng vẫn chưa có đủ những gì nàng cần.Và bây giờ nàng bắt anh đứng chờ từ sáng tới giờ giữa lúc trời nắng như đổ lửa thế này, trong khi thủy thủ đoàn đang ngồi trong một quán rượu nào đó. Ôi, chính anh tự nguyện làm cái công việc này có ai ép đâu, bây giờ anh cũng không trách cô được. Anh nhìn cô bước vào một cửa hiệu, anh định bước vào cùng cô nhưng cô quay lại đưa mắt tìm kiếm anh, và sau khi thấy anh đứng ngoan ngoãn một góc chợ, cô mỉm cười và ra hiệu anh đứng yên ở chỗ đó. Anh hy vọng không ai nhìn thấy anh ở đây vì nếu có thì họ sẽ thấy rằng mặt anh lúc này rất khó coi.

- Sinbad, phải là anh không?

Sinbad nghe thấy tiếng một cô gái gọi anh từ phía sau, anh quay lại đó là Djenna người mà anh giúp cô và cha cô bảo vệ quyển sách, sách gì nhỉ, ôi anh quên mất rồi.

- Djenna, lâu quá không gặp, cô khỏe chứ?

- Vẫn khỏe Sinbad, nhìn anh lạ quá, lần trước gặp anh trông già hơn và vạm vỡ hơn đấy.

- Ừm – Sinbad nhìn cô gái trong bộ váy đỏ đang đứng trước mặt anh, cô vừa nhắc đến lần trước, nó làm anh nhớ đến lần trước anh ở đây, anh cảm thấy bối rối khi nhìn vào mắt cô, anh vội quay đi chỗ khác.

- Anh mắc cỡ à? – Djenna nhìn Sinbad, người thuyền trưởng mà cô đã yêu ngay từ giây phút đầu tiên cô nhìn thấy anh, cô đã chờ đợi anh trong suốt thời gian qua, và cuối cùng hôm nay anh đã xuất hiện. – Không sao đâu, anh trông thực sự đẹp trai hơn trong bộ trang phục này.- Cô nói kèm theo một nụ cười.

Sinbad quay lại, anh mỉm cười trước lời khen của cô, cô ấy là một cô gái xinh đẹp và dịu dàng.

- Anh còn nhớ anh đã hứa gì khi anh ở đây lần trước không? Anh đã nói rằng anh sẽ đến đây thường xuyên, nhưng đã hơn hai năm rồi anh không đến.

Sinbad không biết phải làm thế nào, anh cầu mong Maeve xuất hiện ngay lập tức để giải thoát anh khỏi tình huống này.

- Ừm, tôi, tại tôi có chút việc bận.

Sinbad ấp úng trả lời, rồi anh giật mình khi Djenna ôm lấy anh và đặt lên môi anh một nụ hôn nồng cháy, anh vội vàng đặt tay lên vai cô và đẩy cô ra. Anh nhìn vào mắt cô, nhưng rồi vội vàng quay đi.

- Sinbad, có chuyện gì thế?

- À… Djenna… tôi. – Sinbad không biết phải trả lời như thế nào để cô ấy hiểu, đã hơn hai năm rồi, những cô gái khác khi anh gặp lại họ đã không còn nhớ chuyện đó nữa, nhưng Djenna thì không. Cô vẫn nhớ và vẫn tin vào lời hứa của anh hơn hai năm trước, có lẽ cô đã nghĩ chuyện giữa anh và cô là nghiêm túc. Anh vẫn đang không biết làm thế nào thì anh cảm thấy cô ôm lấy anh và hôn anh một lần nữa, anh vội vàng đẩy cô ra như lần trước. Anh nhìn thấy trong mắt cô sự đau khổ.

- Sinbad, có chuyện gì thế? – Tương tự như lần trước, lần này anh cũng nghe thấy câu hỏi đó nhưng nó không đến từ người đang đứng trước mặt anh mà đến từ người đứng bên cạnh anh. Anh giật mình thả tay khỏi vai Djenna, anh quay lại nhìn Maeve đứng bên cạnh anh từ lúc nào, anh lúng túng:

- Maeve, ừm, em tìm được thứ em cần rồi chứ? Em ra đây lúc nào thế?

Maeve nhìn Sinbad, anh đứng trước mặt cô như một đứa trẻ phạm lỗi bị mẹ bắt gặp, sắc mặt anh hoàn toàn thay đổi, ánh mắt anh nhìn cô, nó thể hiện một sự lo lắng và cả sự hối lỗi. Maeve đưa mắt nhìn cô gái đứng bên cạnh anh, người vừa môi kề môi với anh, cô nhìn thấy cô ta cũng đang nhìn cô rồi nhìn Sinbad khó hiểu, Maeve có thể đoán đây là ai, chắc lại là một trong những cô gái Sinbad đã quan hệ trong khoảng thời gian cô vắng mặt bên cạnh anh. Nhưng có vẻ như cô gái này khác với những cô gái mà cô đã gặp ở những bến cảng khác, cô ta có vẻ dịu dàng hơn, hiền lành hơn nhìn thì biết không phải loại lẳng lơ như những cô gái trước mà cô đã gặp. Maeve quay về phía Sinbad, anh đứng như chôn chân tại chỗ, cô mỉm cười bước lại gần anh.

- Chưa, em muốn tìm một quyển sách nhưng em vẫn không tìm ra.

Sinbad thở phào nhẹ nhõm, ít ra thì Maeve cũng không hét ầm lên hay phóng lửa về phía Djenna như anh nghĩ, anh đưa tay ra vòng qua eo cô khi cô bước lại gần anh và lùi lại một bước để giữ khoảng cách với Djenna. Anh biết bây giờ anh phải làm gì đó, anh biết chuyện này có thể khiến Djenna tức giận và đau khổ nhưng anh biết Maeve đã đứng đây, anh không thể cư xử như giữa Maeve và anh không có quan hệ gì. Nếu anh làm thế thì anh có thể chắc rằng người bị Maeve nướng chín không phải là Djenna mà là chính anh.

- Maeve, đây là Djenna, bạn anh – Sinbad giới thiệu Djenna với Maeve, anh nhìn thấy ánh mắt không hiểu cô nhìn anh khi anh giới thiệu cô là một người bạn– Djenna, đây là Maeve – anh nhìn thấy trong mắt Djenna sự hy vọng, cô ấy hy vọng rằng anh sẽ không nói điều mà anh đang định nói, anh lẫn tránh ánh mắt đó, nó làm anh cảm thấy mình thật tồi tệ, như thể anh đang lừa dối bạn gái mình, mà hình như cũng gần như thế thật. – Cô ấy là vợ sắp cưới của anh.

- Vợ sắp cưới? Djenna nhắc lại những gì mà Sinbad vừa nói, cô không thể tin được những gì mà cô ấy vừa nghe, nhưng vợ sắp cưới ư, cô đã hy vọng rằng anh sẽ không nói rằng cô gái đang đứng trong vòng tay anh là bạn gái anh và đúng là anh đã không nói thế thật, nhưng điều mà anh nói còn kinh khủng hơn thế nữa, hơn hai năm qua cô đã chờ đợi anh và hôm nay anh tới đây để giới thiệu với cô người anh gọi là vợ sắp cưới ư.

Sinbad nhìn thấy sự tổn thương trong mắt Djenna, nó khiến anh buồn, trong suốt một năm qua rất nhiều nơi anh tới anh đã phải đối mặt với những ánh mắt như vậy, nhưng với Djenna đó là điều khó khăn nhất, à không, chỉ là nhất đằng sau Bryn mà thôi. Cô ấy là một cô gái ngoan và nghiêm túc trong quan hệ tình cảm, vì vậy khi lừa dối cô ấy anh cảm thấy mình giống như một kẻ tội đồ.

Maeve nhìn thấy sự đau khổ trong mắt Djenna, đó là sự đau khổ chứ không phải tức giận hay ghen ghét đố kỵ như của những cô gái trước. Cô không biết mình phải làm gì hay nói gì, cô biết việc này chỉ là của Sinbad và Djenna, cô không nên ở đây, cô mỉm cười, nụ cười không được tươi lắm.

- Ừm, rất vui vì được gặp cô Djenna. Sinbad, em có việc phải về nhà trọ trước, anh về sau nha.

Maeve định bước ra khỏi vòng tay của Sinbad nhưng anh xiết chặt hơn cánh tay đang đặt ở eo cô và kéo cô lại gần anh:

- Không cần đâu Maeve, anh và Djenna cũng nói chuyện xong rồi, chúng ta về thôi. Djenna, lần sau chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện tiếp nhé. Tạm biệt.

Sinbad vội vàng chào tạm biệt với Djenna rồi cùng Maeve đi về nhà trọ, anh không thể đối mặt với cái nhìn đó của Djenna, nó làm anh khó xử.

Djenna đứng một mình trên phố, hai năm qua cô đã chờ đợi anh, cô đã tin là anh nghiêm túc với cô nhưng thực ra không phải thế, anh chỉ coi cô như một người qua đường thôi. Đêm hôm đó giữa cô và anh, cô đã trao cho anh tất cả niềm tin và tình yêu còn anh nó chỉ đơn giản là một đêm thôi. Bây giờ anh đã đi với người phụ nữ khác, người phụ nữ anh sẽ lấy làm vợ, cô cảm thấy đau khổ, cảm thấy bị phản bội. Cô đứng im lặng trên phố, nhìn theo bóng Sinbad và Maeve biến mất đằng sau khúc cua ở phía xa.

* * *

Kể từ lúc gặp lại Djenna, Sinbad trở nên im lặng khác thường, anh đi bên cạnh cô, nắm tay cô nhưng hồn vía thì để ở tận đẩu tận đâu. Maeve cảm thấy buồn, cho dù ngày cô quay về với anh hơn một năm trước khi cô chấp nhận yêu anh cô đã biết mình sẽ phải đối mặt với những chuyện này nhưng mọi thứ không đơn giản như những gì cô nghĩ. Đầu tiên là chuyện Bryn muốn giết cô, rồi sau đó là sự ghen tuông và những lời lẽ khó nghe cô phải nhận từ phía những cô gái đó, rồi cả những ánh mắt và nụ cười đấy ẩn ý từ phía họ và từ phía những người đàn ông khác nữa. Cô cảm thấy mệt mỏi, cô biết anh yêu cô và cô cũng yêu anh rất nhiều, cô đã nghĩ rằng chỉ cần thế thôi cô sẽ ở bên anh dù có bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra. Nhưng bây giờ cô không biết liệu cô còn có thể chịu đựng điều đó bao lâu nữa, những điều cô sợ chẳng phải là những cuộc tấn công bất ngờ từ phía phép thuật đen, chẳng phải là những cơn bão hung tợn giữa biển cả, điều cô sợ là những cơn bão đến từ những mối quan hệ của anh, là sự đa tình của anh nó làm cô mệt mỏi hơn bao giờ hết. Và cô không biết liệu tình yêu của cô dành cho anh có đủ mạnh để giúp cô vượt qua những cơn giông tố đó. Cô im lặng đi bên cạnh anh, cô không muốn nói gì cả. Hai người bước vào nhà trọ, mọi người đang ngồi chờ họ cạnh bàn ăn.

- A, họ về rồi, nhanh lên hai người, đi đâu mà lâu thế tôi đói lắm rồi. – Doubar lên tiếng, ôi anh thì lúc nào chả đói có cần phải chờ lâu mới đói đâu.

Sinbad dẫn Maeve bước vào bàn ăn, nhưng cả hai đều im lặng, Sinbad đang nghĩ về Djenna, anh cảm thấy có lỗi chỉ đơn giản là thế thôi, không có nghĩa là anh yêu cô ấy nhưng anh quên mất người phụ nữ đang đi bên cạnh anh. Anh quên mất việc cô ấy sẽ cảm thấy thế nào, anh đã không để ý tới chuyện đó. Maeve mỉm cười, cô vẫn thế, vẫn rất giỏi trong việc che dấu cảm xúc riêng của mình, chẳng ai biết lúc này cô thực sự đang nghĩ gì, ngay cả Sinbad. Mọi người cười nói vui vẻ trong bữa ăn, Sinbad mau chóng quên đi chuyện của Djenna và Maeve vẫn im lặng chôn dấu những cảm xúc của mình vào lòng.

- Chị đã tìm thấy thứ chị cần tìm chưa? – Dermott lên tiếng hỏi.

- Ừm, chưa, chị cần tìm một quyển sách nhưng quanh đây không ai biết tới nó cả.

- Sách gì? – Rumina tò mò. Sau hơn một năm, quan hệ của Rumina và thủy thủ đoàn đã tốt đẹp dần lên, họ đã tin tưởng hơn vào cô phù thủy này, phép thuật của Rumina cũng mỗi ngày một tiến bộ nhờ sự giúp đỡ của Maeve, và kỹ năng đánh nhau của cô thì mỗi ngày một khá hơn nhờ Dermott. Có thể nói rằng mối quan hệ giữa Maeve, Dermott, Rumina càng ngày càng trở nên thân thiết như thể chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra giữa họ.

- Đó là một quyển sách cổ, Caipra bảo quyển sách đó chứa đựng một sức mạnh rất khủng khiếp nó có thể phá vỡ cả một nền văn minh nếu như nó được mở ra bởi bàn tay của những kẻ độc ác. Nhưng chúng ta cần phải có quyển sách đó để thực hiện câu thần chú mở cánh cửa tới nơi Dim Dim đang bị giam cầm, chỉ có quyển sách đó mới có đủ sức mạnh.

- Thế quyển sách đó ở đâu? – Doubar tò mò lên tiếng.

- Em không biết Doubar, Caipra nói quyển sách đó được canh giữ bởi một phù thủy, bạn của Dim Dim nhưng em không biết ông ấy là ai.

Quyển sách, sức mạnh khủng khiếp, canh giữ, bạn của Dim Dim, Sinbad im lặng lắng nghe câu chuyện, những gì Maeve nhắc đến khiến anh liên tưởng đến một quyển sách một quyển sách anh đã từng nghe qua.

- Sinbad, Anh có nghĩ quyển sách đó là ...- Firouz lên tiếng, anh cũng nhận ra sợi dây liên hệ đó giữa hai quyển sách.

- Sách của Djenna – Doubar hoàn tất câu nói của Firouz.

Djenna, Maeve thoáng giật mình khi cô nghe thấy cái tên đó, nhưng rồi một từ khác thu hút sự chú ý của cô hơn đó là quyển sách.

- Sách gì? – Maeve vội vàng hỏi.

- Đó là quyển sách của tiền nhân, anh đã từng giúp Djenna và cha cô ấy bảo vệ quyển sách đó, đó là một quyển sách rất mạnh, và cha Djenna là bạn của Dim Dim, anh nghĩ rằng đó có thể là quyển sách em đang muốn tìm.

Maeve gật đầu đồng ý với suy luận của Sinbad.

- Vậy thì còn chờ gì nữa, chúng ta hãy tìm Djenna và mượn quyển sách- Doubar sốt sắng đề nghị, anh không thể chờ đợi giây phút được gặp lại Dim Dim, người anh coi như người cha thứ hai của mình.

- Nhưng cô ấy sống ở đâu? – Rumina nói – Và liệu cô ấy có dễ dàng cho chúng ta mượn quyển sách không nếu như quyển sách đó mạnh và nguy hiểm đến vậy?

- Yên tâm đi Rumina, Djenna là một cô gái rất tốt, nếu Sinbad nhờ cô ấy sẽ giúp chúng ta thôi, chẳng phải thuyền trưởng của chúng ta và cô ấy có mối quan hệ "rất thân thiết" hay sao.

Doubar nói, anh cố gắng nhấn mạnh chữ "thân thiết" và mọi người bật cười trước lời chọc ghẹo của anh. Nhưng Maeve không cười, cô cảm thấy mệt mỏi như thế đã là quá đủ với cô và cô không thể chịu hơn được nữa. Sinbad đã không thèm quan tâm tới cảm nhận của cô, anh chẳng nói lấy một lời xin lỗi với cô cứ như thể mọi việc đương nhiên nó là như thế và anh không cần phải giải thích. Bây giờ đến lượt thủy thủ đoàn lôi mối quan hệ của anh với cô gái đó ra để đùa giỡn ngay trước mặt cô và anh chỉ ngồi đó cười. Cô là ai chứ, là vợ sắp cưới của anh cơ mà, anh có thể để mặc cô như vậy được sao, chẳng lẽ khi anh đã cầu hôn cô rồi, khi cô đã làm vợ anh rồi thì anh có thể yên tâm bỏ mặc cô như vậy được sao. Maeve đứng bật dậy chạy lên phòng, cô không muốn ở đây, cô không muốn nhìn thấy họ, không muốn nhìn thấy anh nữa. Họ nghĩ cô là ai chứ, chỉ là một người đi bên cạnh Sinbad hàng ngày và ngủ với anh hàng đêm thôi sao. Maeve đóng cửa phòng, cô nằm trên giường và khóc, cô không biết tại sao, chưa bao giờ trong suốt một năm qua cô phản ứng như vậy trước lời chọc ghẹo của mọi người, nhưng hôm nay chỉ đơn giản là cô cảm thấy bản thân mình không thể chịu nổi.

* * *

Sinbad vội vàng đuổi theo Maeve, anh không hề nghĩ rằng có một ngày cô sẽ phản ứng như ngày hôm nay, anh chưa bao giờ thấy cô phản ứng như vậy. Anh không hiểu vì sao cô lại như thế, đây đâu phải là lần đầu mọi người nói đùa như thế, đây cũng đâu phải là lần đầu tiên cô nhìn thấy anh với một cô gái lạ. Cô vẫn biết rằng anh không có ý gì với họ, cô vẫn biết anh chỉ yêu mình cô thôi cơ mà. Sinbad mở cửa bước vào phòng, Maeve đang nằm úp mặt xuống gối, anh không thể nhìn thấy gương mặt đẫm nước của cô nhưng nhìn bờ vai cô đang rung lên anh có thể đoán được là cô đang khóc. Anh bước lại gần, ngồi xuống giường và lay nhẹ vai cô:

- Maeve, có chuyện gì sao em? Nói cho anh nghe đi.

Maeve im lặng, cô chỉ khóc, cô không nói gì cả cô cũng không biết nói gì cả, cô không muốn Sinbad nghĩ cô là người ích kỷ và hay ghen. Cô đã cố gắng để tỏ ra cao thượng, cố gắng để anh không phải thấy cô như thế này nhưng cô không làm được. Cô chỉ là một cô gái, cô yêu anh và cô chỉ muốn anh là của riêng cô mà thôi, cô không chịu đựng được cảm giác phải chia sẻ anh với những cô gái khác dù đó chỉ là trong suy nghĩ của người khác cô cũng không thể chấp nhận được. Maeve tiếp tục khóc, cô cố gắng giữ chặt những tiếng nấc nhưng Sinbad vẫn có thể nghe thấy những tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào của cô và anh hiểu cô phải đang rất buồn, rất đau khổ cô mới khóc nhiều như vậy. Trong suốt quãng thời gian quen biết anh chẳng mấy khi thấy cô khóc, chỉ vài lần anh thấy cô buồn và một lần anh thấy cô khóc là khi Dermott bị mất tích, thế nhưng lần đó cô cũng không khóc nhiều như bây giờ.

- Maeve, anh xin lỗi, anh không nghĩ chuyện đó làm em tổn thương tới như vậy, chỉ là anh cảm thấy có lỗi với Djenna, cô ấy là một cô gái tốt, anh không hề có ý gì khác với cô ấy. – Sinbad nói và cô gắng đỡ cô quay người lại nhìn anh, nhưng anh không thành công, Maeve vẫn không chịu nhìn anh.

- Anh đi ra ngoài đi. – Maeve nói trong tiếng khóc, bây giờ cô muốn ở một mình, cô không muốn nhìn thấy anh.

- Maeve.

- Tôi nói anh đi ra ngoài đi để cho tôi yên. – Maeve hét lên. Sinbad im lặng nhìn cô, anh không biết phải làm thế nào, anh đã quá vô tâm khi không để ý đến cảm giác của cô, không phải vì anh không còn yêu cô như trước nữa, chỉ vì anh nghĩ rằng cô đã hiểu tất cả những điều đó và anh không cần phải nói gì cả. Nhưng anh đã nhầm, phải có thể Maeve hiểu tất cả những điều đó, nhưng cô ấy vẫn cần được quan tâm, vẫn cần được yêu thương, vẫn cần nghe anh xin lỗi. Anh đã quá vô tâm khi không nhận ra điều đó, không nhận ra sự im lặng bất thường của cô ở chợ sau khi anh nói chuyện với Djenna. Anh đứng dậy bước ra ngoài, bây giờ cô ấy không muốn nói chuyện, anh sẽ chờ cho đến khi cô bình tĩnh lại.

* * *

Bryn bước về phía Sinbad, một năm đã qua, chuyện của một năm trước Sinbad cũng đã quên, anh và Bryn vẫn là bạn bè như trước. Anh thực sự vui vì sau chuyện đó, Bryn không còn tỏ ra ghen tức hay tìm cách hại Maeve như anh đã lo lắng.

- Sinbad, Maeve sao rồi?

- Cô ấy không muốn nói chuyện.

- Anh đừng quá lo lắng Sinbad, Maeve không phải là một cô gái hay ghen đâu, có thể cô ấy chỉ cảm thấy hơi tủi thân, lát nữa anh xin lỗi cô ấy sẽ lại vui vẻ như trước thôi.

Sinbad mỉm cười trước câu nói của Bryn, cảm ơn cô vì đã luôn ở bên cạnh anh trong nhưng lúc như thế này. Bây giờ anh đang thực sự cần một người để chia sẻ khi chuyện của Djenna đang khiến anh khó xử và Maeve thì nổi giận mà anh không hiểu lý do là gì.

- Sinbad này, quyển sách anh tính sao? – Bryn nhắc đến quyển sách điều mà anh đang lo lắng, anh muốn mượn quyển sách đó vì anh biết Maeve cần tới nó, nhưng anh phải đối mặt với Djenna như thế nào đây, sáng nay ở chợ nhìn cô anh có thể biết cô đã bị tổn thương đến mức nào, làm sao cô có thể đồng ý cho anh mượn quyển sách đó. Đặc biệt khi anh mượn quyển sách đó cho Maeve, tình địch của cô.

- Tôi không biết Bryn, tôi đã gặp Djenna sáng nay ở chợ, cô ấy đã rất đau khổ khi nhìn tôi ở bên cạnh Maeve, tôi không biết liệu cô ấy có thể cho tôi mượn quyển sách.

Bryn mỉm cười, đó chính là điều cô muốn nghe, cô biết cô phù thủy đó rất tin và yêu Sinbad. Cô ta thực sự rất ngây thơ, cô sẽ sử dụng cô ta và quyển sách đó để loại Maeve, và người loại Maeve sẽ là cô ta chứ không phải là cô, Sinbad sẽ không thể nổi giận với cô được. Cô đã chờ một năm qua để đến thời điểm này, cô sẽ không để cơ hội này tuột khỏi tay cô lần nữa, cô nhấn định sẽ thành công, cô ta nhất định sẽ biến mất.

- Sinbad à, nếu anh cảm thấy ngại tôi có thể giúp anh mượn quyển sách, cô ấy không phải chỉ là bạn anh mà còn là bạn tôi nữa mà.

- Phải rồi, sao tôi không nghĩ ra điều đó sớm hơn. Cảm ơn cô Bryn.

- Thôi được rồi, anh lên chăm sóc Maeve đi, có lẽ cô ấy còn giận đấy, tôi sẽ đi tới nhà Djenna để mượn quyển sách, tôi hy vọng Maeve có thể mở được cánh cổng tới Dim Dim vào tối nay, tôi thực sự không thể chờ tới lúc gặp ông ấy.

Sinbad mỉm cười, gật đầu.

* * *

Djenna đang ở trong nhà, cô cảm thấy đau khổ và cô không muốn gặp ai trong lúc này, cô muốn ở một mình. Cô nghe thấy tiếng gõ cửa, ai tới đây làm phiền cô trong lúc này được chứ. Cô gạt đi những giọt nước mắt trên má mình rồi ra mở cửa.

- Djenna, cô không sao chứ - Bryn cất tiếng hỏi khi cô nhìn thấy đôi mắt đỏ hoe của Djenna.

- Tôi không sao, cô tới đây làm gì thế? – Djenna nhìn thấy Bryn, cô biết cô ấy là ai, đó là một trong người người bạn đã giúp cô bảo vệ quyển sách hơn hai năm trước, nhưng cô không thể tỏ ra vui mừng chào đón cô ấy trong tâm trạng như thế này.

- Tôi muốn đến nói chuyện với cô về Sinbad, tôi vào nhà được chứ?

Djenna nhìn người phụ nữ đứng trước mặt mình , chuyện của Sinbad, có gì mà nói nữa chứ, chẳng phải mọi thứ đã quá rõ ràng rồi hay sao. Nhưng rồi cô cũng muốn biết, cô muốn biết vì sao anh không giữ đúng lời hứa, vì sao anh lại đứng bên cạnh người phụ nữ đó, cô muốn biết cô ta là ai và tại sao anh lại gọi cô ta là vợ sắp cưới.

- Được rồi, vào đi.

- ...

- Ý cô nói là cô ta đã quyến rũ Sinbad và sai khiến anh làm những việc mà anh không muốn như là việc cưới cô ta. – Djenna hỏi lại, cô không tin được những gì Bryn vừa nói với mình. Dù cô có cảm thấy ghét cô ta thế nào, dù cô cảm thấy đau khổ thế nào thì với những gì cô nhìn thấy ở cô ta sáng nay cô ta không thể là người xấu, Sinbad không thể yêu và cưới một người phụ nữ xấu xa được.

- Tôi biết, cô ta có vẻ ngoài rất hiền lành và tốt bụng nhưng cô ta thực sự không phải loại người đó, cô ta đã đặt một câu thần chú lên người Sinbad, khiến anh không còn biết gì nữa ngoài việc làm theo những gì cô ta sai bảo.

Bryn cố gắng thuyết phục Djenna tin những gì cô nói, nhưng cô biết điều này không dễ, dù sao cô cái này cũng là một phù thủy không dễ dàng gì có thể lừa cô ta được.

- Cô biết Rumina chứ? – Bryn hỏi.

- Có tôi biết nhưng sao?

- Cô ta là một phù thủy độc ác, thế nhưng bây giờ cô ta lại trở thành một thành viên của thủy thủ đoàn Nomad.

- Làm sao có thể? – Djenna hỏi một cách ngạc nhiên, cô chẳng lạ gì Rumina, con gái Turok một kẻ độc ác khét tiếng, người đã cố gắng cướp quyển sách của cô rất lâu trước kia, cũng may nhờ sự giúp đỡ của Dim Dim nên cha cô mới bảo vệ được nó.

- Maeve đã làm điều đó, cô ta đã thuyết phục Sinbad đưa đồ độc ác đó lên tàu và cả thằng em trai xấu xa của cô ta nữa. Cô ta đã niệm chú toàn bộ thủy thủ đoàn để họ nghĩ rằng cô ta và những kẻ đó là người tốt. Tôi đã tránh được lời nguyền của cô ta nhưng tôi không đủ sức mạnh để giải thoát những người khác khỏi lời nguyền độc ác đó.

- Thế tôi có thể làm gì để giúp Sinbad và những người khác?

- Cô ta muốn Sinbad tới đây để mượn quyển sách của cô cho cô ta, nhưng Sinbad đã từ chối, có lẽ vì sáng nay khi gặp lại cô tình yêu thực sự trong trái tim anh ấy đã trỗi dậy nên anh ta mới từ chối lời yêu cầu của cô ta. Nhưng tôi biết Sinbad không thể chống lại lời nguyền đó quá lâu vì cô ta đang gào khóc và cho rằng anh ấy không yêu cô ta. Cô biết đấy Sinbad rất dễ mềm lòng trước nước mắt phụ nữ.

- Cô yên tâm, tôi sẽ không bao giờ cho cô ta mượn quyển sách này.

- Không Djenna, ý tôi không phải như thế, tôi muốn cô hãy để cho cô ta mượn quyển sách này, nó là một quyển sách rất mạnh, nó sẽ tiêu giệt phép thuật xấu xa của cô ta nếu như cô ta đặt tay lên quyển sách.

-...

* * *

Sinbad bước vào phòng lần nữa, anh hy vọng rằng Maeve đã bình tĩnh hơn để nghe anh nói, anh đã đi chuẩn bị một số thứ cho Nomad và đến bây giờ anh mới có thời gian rảnh để nói chuyện với cô. Anh bước lại gần cô, cô vẫn nằm úp mặt xuống gối, nhưng anh không thấy cô khóc nữa, cô đang ngủ, có lẽ do khóc nhiều quá nên cô đã ngủ quên. Thật giống trẻ con, anh mỉm cười rồi đỡ cô dậy nằm cho ngay ngắn. Maeve trở mình khi cô thấy ai đó đang xoay người cô lại, cô mở mắt ra nhìn anh.

- Sinbad.

Sinbad nhìn cô mỉm cười:

- Anh xin lỗi, anh làm em thức giấc. – Rồi anh cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên trán cô, trông cô có vẻ mệt mỏi, gương mặt tái nhợt và đôi mắt sưng lên do khóc quá nhiều. – Em không sao chứ?

Cô mỉm cười lắc đầu.

- Em ngủ bao lâu rồi?

- Anh không biết em ngủ từ lúc nào nhưng bây giờ là chiều rồi đấy.

Maeve bật dậy, chiều rồi ư, cô đã ngủ cả buổi chiều rồi ư, không thể như thế được, cô chỉ thấy hơi mệt và nhấp mắt một chút.

- Em xin lỗi, em chỉ thấy hơi mệt nên – Maeve hốt hoảng nói và vội vàng bước ra khỏi giường, cô phải đi giúp mọi người chuẩn bị một số thứ cho Nomad trước khi họ rời bến cảng. Tất cả chỉ tại cô khóc quá nhiều nên mới thế.

- Không sao đâu, mọi người không ai trách em đâu, nếu em mệt thì cứ nghỉ đi, cũng không có gì nhiều, mọi việc xong hết rồi. – Sinbad đặt tay lên vai Maeve và kéo cô nằm xuống giường. – Em có vẻ không được khỏe, có cần anh gọi Firouz không?

- Không cần đâu, chắc do em, ừm, em ngủ nhiều quá nên giờ thấy hơi nhức đầu thôi.

Sinbad vuốt nhẹ mái tóc của Maeve, chưa bao giờ anh thấy cô ở trong tình trạng như thế này, cũng tại anh vô tâm quá.

- Maeve, chuyện lúc trưa.

Maeve nhìn Sinbad, cô nhớ lại phản ứng của mình lúc trưa, tự nhiên cô thấy mình trẻ con quá, chuyện cũng không có gì sao cô lại làm như vậy. Cô nhìn thấy trong mắt anh sự lo lắng và yêu thương anh dành cho cô khi anh thấy cô như thế này, chắc anh đã rất lo lắng khi nhìn thấy cô khóc nhiều như vậy.

- Em xin lỗi, Sinbad, em cũng không hiểu tại sao lúc đó em lại phản ứng như vậy, em làm anh lo phải không, em xin lỗi. – Maeve ngồi dậy, ôm lấy Sinbad, cô ước gì cô bình tĩnh hơn trong lúc đó, tất cả cũng chỉ tại bản tính nóng nảy thiếu kiềm chế của cô mà thôi.

- Không phải lỗi của em, lẽ ra anh nên quan tâm nhiều hơn đến cảm nhận của em, anh xin lỗi, anh vô tâm quá.

Sinbad ôm chặt Maeve trong lòng, lần đầu tiên anh thấy cô như vậy, điều đó thực sự khiến anh cảm thấy khó xử lúc đầu nhưng bây giờ nó lại khiến anh cảm thấy vui. Cô ghen vì anh, cô đau khổ vì anh và khóc vì anh, điều đó chứng tỏ rằng cô rất yêu anh. Sinbad buông Maeve ra rồi hôn lên trán cô:

- Em mệt thì nghỉ đi, anh đi ra ngoài một chút, lát nữa anh sẽ gọi em xuống ăn tối.

Maeve lắc đầu.

- Không, em muốn đi dạo một chút cho thoáng, ở trong phòng hoài em thấy nhức đầu.

Sinbad mỉm cười gật đầu.

- Ừ, anh đi với em.

* * *

- Em biết không, anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng em sẽ ghen đấy, nhưng không sao, hôm nay anh thực sự rất vui.

Sinbad nói khi anh cùng Maeve đi dạo quanh làng. Maeve quay lại lườm anh một cái và anh nghĩ rằng cô có thể giết anh bằng cái nhìn đó.

- Anh rất vui vì hôm nay em khóc à? Anh cảm thấy hạnh phúc vì em đau khổ à.

Sinbad bật cười, anh bước lên trước một bước rồi quay lại đối mặt với cô, đặt hai tay vòng qua eo cô rồi kéo cô lại gần.

- Em giả vờ ngu hay em ngu thật đấy?

Maeve nhìn vào mắt Sinbad.

- Em ngu thật đấy.

Sinbad mỉm cười, anh biết cô muốn chính anh nói ra những điều đó, và vì hôm nay cô đã tốn khá nhiều nước mắt vì anh nên anh cũng không nhỏ nhen gì một lời nói.

- Anh vui vì hôm nay anh đã biết em yêu anh đến thế nào, và anh cũng muốn cho em biết anh yêu em đến thế nào, nhưng anh là đàn ông nếu khóc thì hơi kỳ, chứng minh bằng cách khác được không?

Maeve mỉm cười vòng tay qua cổ anh.

- Cách nào?

Sinbad ôm chặt Maeve và đặt vào môi cô một nụ hôn ngọt ngào, anh muốn cô biết rằng anh yêu cô và anh gửi tất cả tình yêu đó vào nụ hôn anh đặt lên môi cô lúc này.

Djenna và Bryn trên đường đi đến nhà trọ, rồi họ chợt dừng lại khi nhìn thấy Maeve và Sinbad ở phía xa. Bryn nhìn họ, cô mỉm cười, rồi sẽ chẳng còn bao lâu nữa đâu Maeve, cô sẽ không còn ở trong vòng tay đó được bao lâu nữa đâu, khi kế hoạch của tôi thành công, cô sẽ phải rời khỏi thế giới này, vĩnh viễn. Không chỉ cô mà cả con phù thủy kia và cả thằng em trai của cô nữa, Bryn quay về phía Djenna, cô nhìn thấy ánh mắt cô ta nhìn vào Maeve đầy hận thù, và cả cô Djenna, cô cũng sẽ đi theo bọn chúng, Bryn thầm nghĩ.

- Chúng ta phải bình tĩnh Djenna, cô ta là người rất xảo trá, chỉ cần cô ta cảm thấy điều gì bất thường cô ta sẽ nghi ngờ ngay và kế hoạch của chúng ta sẽ thất bại.

Djenna nhìn Maeve, đôi mắt cô không chớp, cái nhìn như muốn giết chết Maeve, nhưng cô biết Bryn nói đúng, cô phải bình tĩnh lại, để đối phó với loại người như Maeve cô cần phải khôn ngoan.

- Tôi biết rồi, Bryn, chúng ta đi thôi.

Họ đi về phía Maeve và Sinbad.

- Sinbad – Bryn lên tiếng gọi.

Sinbad và Maeve quay lại nhìn, Maeve ngạc nhiên khi thấy Bryn đi cùng với một cô gái khác, trông cô ta quen quen hình như là, Djenna.

- Bryn, ừm, Djenna – Sinbad nhìn hai người phụ nữ đang tiến về phía anh, anh định hỏi về quyển sách nhưng rồi lại bối rối khi nhìn thấy Djenna.

Djenna nhìn thấy sự bối rối trong mắt Sinbad, cô biết anh đang cảm thấy bối rối vì đồ phù thủy độc ác kia đang khống chế tình cảm của anh, nó khiến anh không thể sống thật với tình cảm của mình. Rồi cô thấy anh quay lại nhìn Maeve và mỉm cười khi cô ta siết chặt bàn tay mình quanh tay anh, Bryn nói đúng, Sinbad không thể chống lại được câu thần chú của Maeve quá lâu, sự bối rồi trong mắt anh chỉ là trong phút chốc. Cô hít một hơi dài rồi giả vờ như không có chuyện gì, cô bước lại gần.

- Trông hai người hạnh phúc quá nhỉ, tôi nghe Bryn nói Maeve cần quyển sách này để giải thoát Dim Dim khỏi nơi ông ấy bị cầm tù nên tôi mang nó đến đây.

Ngay lập tức quyển sách trên tay Djenna thu hút sự chú ý của Maeve, cô thả tay Sinbad ra để đỡ lấy quyển sách khi Djenna đưa nó cho Sinbad. Maeve giật mình khi đụng vào quyển sách, đúng là nó chứa đựng một sức mạnh rất lớn. Nhưng cô không thể mở nó ra bây giờ, cô cần phải thực hiện một số phép thuật để khống chế sức mạnh của quyển sách để nó sẽ không gây nguy hại gì cho thế giới này khi cô mở nó ra. Maeve mỉm cười nhìn Djenna:

- Cám ơn cô Djenna, tôi hứa sẽ trả lại cô ngay sau khi tôi cứu Dim Dim.

Djenna nhìn thấy phản ứng của Maeve với quyển sách, sự phản xạ của Maeve với sức mạnh của quyển sách đã khiến cho Djenna hiểu nhầm thành đó là do sự đen tối trong Maeve bị quyển sách lật tẩy và cô ấy phải vội vàng thả tay ra khỏi nút mở quyển sách để tránh bị lật tẩy trước mặt Sinbad. Điều đó khiến càng củng cố thêm niềm tin của Djenna vào những gì Bryn nói về Maeve.

* * *

- Tôi cảm thấy có vấn đề gì đó ở đây, Maeve. – Rumina lên tiếng khi cô nghe về việc Bryn mượn quyển sách cho Maeve và phản ứng của Djenna vừa rồi trong bữa ăn khiến cô cảm thấy có cái gì đó không bình thường.

- Em thấy Rumina nói đúng Maeve à, có cái gì đó không bình thường.

- Hai người đoàn kết nhỉ.

Rumina và Dermott giật mình trước câu nói của Maeve nhưng rồi Dermott tiếp tục thuyết phục chị mình.

- Nhưng chị không thấy có gì bất thường sao? À không nó rất bình thường, nhưng bình thường quá nên khiến cho người ta cảm thấy sự bình thường này có cái gì đó giả tạo.

- Đúng thế Maeve, cô không nhìn thấy phản ứng của Djenna sao, cô ta có vẻ rất tự nhiên và không quan tâm gì đến Sinbad cả. – Rumina tiếp tục.

- Như thế hoàn toàn không hợp lý với một cô gái đã từng có quan hệ với Sinbad. – Dermott hoàn thành câu nói của Rumina và Rumina chỉ đồng tình.

- Đúng như vậy.

Rồi cả Dermott và Rumina cùng im lặng, quay lại nhìn nhau rồi nhìn Maeve cũng đang im lặng nhìn họ cười khó hiểu.

- Cô cười gì thế? – Rumina hỏi trong khi mặt cô nóng bừng lên vì mắc cỡ.

- Không có gì. – Maeve quay mặt đi và tiếp tục cười- Bây giờ hai người có giúp tôi chuẩn bị những gì cần thiết để thực hiện câu thần chú không hay là đứng đó mà phân tích thái độ của Djenna và Bryn.

- Nhưng mà Maeve, tôi tin là có vấn đề trong chuyện này.

Maeve im lặng, Rumina và Dermott nói đúng, có vấn đề trong chuyện này. Thái độ của Djenna lúc trưa và của cô ấy lúc chiều nó hoàn toàn khác nhau. Nếu lúc trưa là sự đau khổ thì lúc chiều lại là sự tự nhiên đến kỳ lạ. Nhưng Maeve không muốn để ý đến chuyện đó, tất cả những gì cô muốn chỉ là giải thoát Dim Dim mà thôi, cô đã chờ rất lâu rồi mới tới cơ hội này.

- Maeve, nghe tôi đi, tôi là chị Bryn tôi hiểu, con bé đó không đơn giản như vậy đâu, nó đi gặp Djenna và mượn quyển sách này về cho cô làm sao chúng ta biết được không có vấn đề gì trong quyển sách này.

- Rumina nói đúng Maeve, chị cũng cảm nhận được sự bất thường trong chuyện này tại sao chị lại bỏ mặc cảm giác của mình như vậy, chị có bao giờ liều lĩnh như vậy đâu. Em cũng muốn Dim Dim quay về nhưng mà chúng ta phải đảm bảo rằng quyển sách này không có vấn đề gì, vì nếu như bọn họ đặt cái gì đó vào trong quyển sách này để hại chị trước khi chị mở quyển sách ra thì làm sao chị giải thoát Dim Dim được.

Maeve nhìn Rumina và Dermott, họ nói đúng, cô đã quá vội vàng nên không muốn quan tâm đến những điều bất thường mà họ cố gắng chỉ ra cho cô. Cô nên kiểm tra lại mọi thứ để đảm bảo rằng chúng hoạt động bình thường, đây là một quyển sách mạnh chắc chắn nó được bảo vệ bởi một câu thần chú nào đó, cô phải kiểm tra xem liệu câu thần chú đó có gây hại gì cho cô hay cho những người sẽ giúp cô thực hiện câu thần chú hay không.

* * *

Maeve và Rumina ở trong phòng Rumina và Bryn để chuẩn bị những gì cần thiết cho việc thực hiện câu thần chú. Sau khi Maeve và Sinbad tổ chức một bữa tiệc nhỏ được coi như một đám cưới thu nhỏ cách đây hai tháng cùng với thủy thủ đoàn họ đã chính thức trở thành vợ chồng. Nhưng cả hai vẫn chưa muốn tổ chức một đám cưới mở rộng vì họ muốn Dim Dim sẽ có mặt trong đám cưới của họ và họ đã thống nhất sẽ tổ chức đám cưới sau khi cứu được Dim Dim. Sau khi Maeve chuyển vào ở chung cabin với Sinbad, Rumina vẫn ở phòng của Maeve, vì cô không thích ở chung với Bryn và vì Doubar không tin tưởng Rumina, anh lo rằng Bryn không thể kiểm soát sức mạnh của mình nên Rumina có thể sẽ làm hại cô ấy. Nhưng tất nhiên trường hợp họ ở trên đất liền như thế này thì Rumina và Bryn phải ở chung vì lý do tiết kiệm.

Theo yêu cầu cầu của Maeve thì Rumina sẽ hỗ trợ cô trong việc sử dụng câu thần chú này vì cô có thể kiểm soát phép thuật của mình còn Bryn mặc dù cô mạnh hơn nhưng phép thuật của cô không ổn định, nó có thể gây nguy hiểm cho Maeve. Và tất nhiên một lý do khác là Dermott vẫn cảm thấy không tin tưởng Bryn. Trên quyển sách được đặt một câu thần chú bảo vệ vì để tránh những thế lực đen tối mở quyển sách ra và sử dụng nó vào mục đích xấu. Rumina và Maeve đã nhận ra điều đó khi họ kiểm tra lại quyển sách và Djenna đã nhận lời tháo bỏ câu thần chú quanh quyển sách để Maeve có thể mở nó, nhưng theo những gì Djenna nói thì cô cần sự giúp đỡ của Bryn để tháo bỏ câu thần chú mà cha cô đặt lên quyển sách. Điều đó khiến Rumina và Dermott lo lắng nhưng rồi Maeve quyết định thực hiện câu thần chú vì đây là cơ hội duy nhất.

Một viên đá màu trắng được đặt trên đầu quyển sách để khống chế sức mạnh của quyển sách trọng phạm vi căn phòng, tránh việc sức mạnh đó sẽ gây nguy hiểm cho thế giới nếu sức mạnh đó được truyền ra bên ngoài. Một vòng tròn phép thuật được vẽ ra bằng đất lấy trên ngọn núi phép thuật đảo lửa, gọi là đảo lửa vì đất trên có màu đỏ và rất dễ bắt lửa. Maeve châm lửa vào vòng tròn đó, tạo ra một vòng tròng lửa bao quanh khu vực làm phép thuật, không ai có thể bước vào. Mọi người được đề nghị đứng bên ngoài khu vực làm phép để tránh sự cố có thể xảy ra, chỉ có Maeve và Rumina trong phòng lúc này, quyển sách đã được tháo bỏ câu thần chú bảo vệ.

Maeve đặt viên đá phép thuật lên trên và bắt đầu niệm thần chú, viên đá bay lên cao và từ từ tỏa ra ánh sáng màu xanh bao bọc toàn bộ căn phòng đặc biệt là phía bên trong vòng lửa. Rumina đứng ở phía bên ngoài vòng lửa, cô niệm chú khống chế ngọn lửa cháy trong phạm vi cho phép vì nếu nó cháy lớn quá sẽ ảnh hưởng đến Maeve ở bên trong còn nếu nhỏ quá thì phép thuật của quyển sách có thể thoát ra ngoài và như thế sẽ rất nguy hiểm.

Maeve tưới một dung dịch phép thuật lên quyển sách, một sức mạnh quá lớn nằm trong quyển sách khiến Maeve cảm thấy ngộp thở. Maeve bắt đầu thực hiện câu thần chú mở cánh cổng, đó là một câu thần chú rất mạnh, Maeve tập trung cao độ, cô không biết bất cứ điều gì đang xảy ra xung quanh, trong giây phút này cô chỉ quan tâm tới quyển sách và câu thần chú mà cô phải thực hiện. Rumina đứng bên ngoài vòng lửa, cô có thể cảm nhận được sức mạnh khủng khiếp và quyển sách tỏa ra, cô lo lắng nhìn Maeve, toàn bộ cơ thể Maeve bắt đầu tỏa ra một thứ ánh sáng màu trắng, có lẽ đó là phép thuật của Maeve, nó thật tinh khiết. Rồi từ quyển sách một thứ ánh sáng màu vàng phát ra, nó tỏa ra rộng hơn rộng hơn và bao lấy Maeve. Khi toàn bộ phép thuật từ quyển sách bao lấy Maeve, Maeve đặt tay lên quyển sách và mở nó ra. Một thứ ánh sáng màu đỏ phát ra từ quyển sách khi Maeve mở nó ra. Rumina nhìn thấy và cô chỉ kịp hét lên một tiếng:

- Maeve!

Maeve bị đánh bật ra phía sau, lửa bốc cháy mạnh hơn vượt ra khỏi tầm kiểm soát của Rumina, ánh sáng màu xanh từ viên đá bất ngờ chuyển sang đỏ rực, nó xoay hai vòng trên cao rồi rớt xuống phía trên quyển sách đã được đóng lại. Lửa phụt tắt, Maeve và Rumina nằm bất động trên sàn nhà.

* * *

Sinbad và mọi người ngồi bên ngoài chờ đợi, rồi họ nghe thấy tiếng thét của Rumina, kèm theo đó là một tiếng nổ, rồi mọi thứ im lặng. Sinbad và Dermott vội vàng chạy vào trong phòng cùng thủy thủ đoàn. Khi họ bước vào phòng, Rumina và Maeve đang nằm trên sàn nhà, quyển sách đã được đóng lại và viên đá phép thuật đang nằm trên nó, nó không có màu trắng như trước đó mà là màu đỏ, đỏ như máu. Dermott và Sinbad vội vàng chạy về phía Maeve, Firouz và Rongar kiểm tra Rumina, không ai biết chuyện gì vừa xảy ra với hai cô gái. Sinbad bước lại gần Maeve, người cô đẫm máu, sắc mặt cô tái nhợt. Anh ngồi xuống, nhẹ nhàng đỡ cô dậy đặt đầu cô gối lên tay anh:

- Maeve, em có nghe anh nói không, Maeve? – Sinbad cất tiếng gọi, anh nghe thấy sự sợ hãi trong giọng mình. Anh chạm nhẹ vào cổ cô, anh có thể cảm nhận được mạch vẫn còn đập nhưng rất yếu. Anh nhìn Maeve nằm trên tay anh, cô ấy yếu ớt quá, anh cảm thấy dường như chỉ cần một cử động sai của anh cũng có thể khiến cô rời xa anh mãi mãi. Anh nhìn thấy một giọt nước rơi trên trán cô, rồi anh nhận ra rằng đó là nước mắt của anh, anh đang khóc.

Firouz bước lại gần Maeve, cô ấy trông gần như không còn sức sống, người Maeve đang bị chảy máu, anh có thể nhìn thấy máu chảy ra từ cánh tay, từ cổ, từ đầu và cả từ bụng cô. Anh nhẹ nhàng nhấc bàn tay cô lên khỏi mặt đất , nó gần như bị băm nát với hàng chục vết thương hở miệng. Nó không giống như bị cắt mà giống như da cô tự phát nổ và để hở ra những mảng thịt với máu chảy ra không ngừng.

- Sinbad, hãy đỡ cô ấy lên giường.

Dermott bước lại gần Sinbad, giúp anh đỡ Maeve lên giường, cô ấy quá yếu và bất cứ một cử động nào của cô cũng khiến cho tình hình trở nên tệ hơn, họ đưa Maeve nằm trên giường và cố gắng không xê dịch cơ thể cô ấy quá nhiều.

* * *

Mọi người ngồi bên ngoài trong khi Rumina và Maeve đang được chăm sóc, chỉ có Firouz và Rongar ở bên trong với hai cô gái. Sinbad và Dermott được yêu cầu ra ngoài vì Firouz biết để họ chứng kiến những vết thương trên cơ thể Maeve là điều vô cùng khó khăn với họ. Djenna nhìn Sinbad, anh gần như không nói gì khi chuyện đó xảy ra, anh chỉ ngồi im lặng đôi mắt nhìn vào cánh cửa phòng đóng kín, nước mắt vẫn tiếp tục tràn ra trên mắt anh nhưng anh không buồn gạt nó đi. Dermott đứng im lặng tựa vào tường, cũng như Sinbad, anh không có bất cứ một phản ứng gì kể từ lúc mọi chuyển xảy ra, anh chỉ hy vọng rằng chị gái anh và Rumina sẽ không sao, anh chẳng quan tâm đến những điều còn lại. Toàn bộ thủy thủ đoàn đều im lặng, không ai nói với ai một tiếng nào, tất cả đều mong điều tồi tệ nhất sẽ không xảy ra. Djenna nhìn vào căn phòng vẫn đóng kín, rồi quay sang nhìn Bryn, như thế là thế nào, nếu Maeve đã đặt lời nguyền độc ác đó lên họ thì bây giờ họ phải được giải thoát rồi chứ. Tình trạng của cô ta quá tồi tệ, không ai còn đủ sức duy trì bất cứ một câu thần chú nào dù là đơn giản nhất trong tình trạng 10 phần chết một phần sống như vậy. Cô nhìn sự đau khổ của Sinbad, anh ấy đang khóc, khóc vì người phụ nữ ấy, cô tự hỏi liệu có phải cô đã làm sai, liệu có phải đó là một sai lầm. Cô nhìn Bryn:

- Tôi muốn nói chuyện với cô.

Bryn đi ra ngoài cùng với Djenna.

- Cô muốn nói gì? Cô nên biết bây giờ tôi không thể nói chuyện, mọi người đều đang lo lắng cho Maeve, nếu tôi bỏ đi họ sẽ nghi ngờ tôi.

- Cô đang nói cái gì vậy? – Djenna nhìn Bryn, cô không hiểu Bryn đang nói gì, tại sao lại nghi ngờ cô ấy, nghi ngờ cái gì.

- Maeve đang bị thương rất nặng, cô ta đang đối mặt với tử thần, bây giờ họ có thể không quan tâm tới lý do tại sao cô ta lại thất bại trong việc thực hiện câu thần chú nhưng sau này họ sẽ nghi ngờ và tôi không muốn họ nghi ngờ tôi. Thằng em trai cô ta đã đề phòng tôi từ rất lâu rồi, anh ta sẽ tìm cách chứng minh tôi là người đã làm điều đó, như thế thì kế hoạch của tôi sẽ thất bại.

Djenna đứng im lặng, cô không biết phải nói gì, cô quá sốc bởi những gì mà Bryn vừa nói. Nói như thế nghĩa là sao, tại sao cô ta lại sợ họ sẽ tìm ra sự thật chính cô ta đã đặt câu thần chú đó lên quyển sách. Chẳng lẽ Maeve, chẳng lẽ Maeve không xấu xa như những gì cô ta nói, chẳng lẽ tất cả những gì cô ta nói chỉ là để lừa cô giúp cô ta. Không thể, cô đã nhìn thấy phản ứng của Maeve với quyển sách, lúc đó cô ấy đã sợ hãi sức mạnh của quyển sách.

- Cô ngạc nhiên đúng không? – Bryn bước lại gần đặt tay lên vai Djenna, giờ cô chẳng phải nói dối làm gì nữa, ngược lại cô cần phải uy hiếp cô ta giúp cô khử luôn Rumina kẻ ngáng đường đáng ghét. – Phải, cô ta chính là vợ Sinbad, là người mà Sinbad đã yêu và ngỏ lời cầu hôn, anh ta làm điều đó tự nguyện chứ không phải do bị chi phối bởi lời nguyền xấu xa nào đó.

- Cô, cô lừa tôi. –Djenna nhìn Bryn đầy tức giận.

Bryn bật cười

- Phải, cứ cho là thế, nhưng bây giờ cô định làm gì, nói với Sinbad rằng cô đã đặt câu thần chú đó vào quyển sách, nói với anh ấy rằng cô chính là nguyên nhân đưa cô ta vào tình trạng sống dở chết dở như thế. Cô định làm thế sao?

- Tôi, cô đã lừa tôi, cô đã yêu cầu tôi làm như thế. – Djenna phản ứng một cách yếu ớt, cô biết chính cô đã làm điều đó, dù cho Bryn đã lừa cô thì ai có thể tin vào điều đó.

- Tôi lừa cô, ai làm chứng cho chuyện đó? Chính cô đã yêu cầu tôi giúp cô tháo bỏ câu thần chú bảo vệ quyển sách cô nhớ chứ? Tôi có thể nói là cô lừa tôi, họ sẽ tin ai, tin cô hay tin tôi?

- Cô – Djenna im lặng, cô biết Bryn nói đúng, cô không biết phải làm thế nào. Nếu Sinbad biết điều này anh sẽ phản ứng thế nào, anh có còn tin cô nữa không, anh có còn coi cô như một người bạn nữa hay không. Sinbad đã từng quan tâm rất nhiều đến cô dù cô chỉ là một người đi ngang qua cuộc đời anh và chẳng bao giờ ở lại thì đối với người phụ nữ anh muốn gắn bó cả cuộc đời chắc chắn cô ấy phải rất quan trọng với anh. Djenna nhớ lại phản ứng của Sinbad lúc nãy, anh phải yêu và quan tâm đến người phụ nữ đó rất nhiều anh mới đau khổ đến như vậy khi tính mạng cô ấy bị đe dọa. Cô phải làm thế nào đây, cô cảm thấy sợ, nếu Sinbad biết được điều này anh ấy sẽ giết cô mất. – Cô muốn gì? – Djenna hỏi, cô không muốn Sinbad biết sự thật này, cô sẽ làm tất cả những gì có thể để dấu đi sự thật này.

Bryn mỉm cười, con cừu non này đã bắt đầu sợ hãi, cô đã có được cái mà cô muốn.

- Đơn giản thôi, Maeve không thể sống nổi đâu, cô ta bị thương quá nặng và mất máu quá nhiều, vấn đề là Rumina, cô ta đứng ở bên ngoài vòng lửa nên phép thuật của quyển sách tác động vào cô ta không quá mạnh như Maeve. Cô ta đã nhìn thấy những gì xảy ra, cô ta là một phù thủy có tài rất có thể cô ta đã phát hiện ra vấn đề của quyển sách, nếu cô ta tỉnh dậy và nói những gì cô ta biết về câu thần chú đó với Sinbad, chắc chắn chúng ta sẽ bị lộ.

- Cô định giết cô ta?

- Không phải tôi mà là cô.

- Cô... tôi không

- Cô định nói là cô không làm ư, cô định nói cô là người tốt ư, cô vừa giết một phù thủy phép thuật trắng và bây giờ cô lại tỏ ra trong sạch ư.

* * *

Mọi người đang đứng ở ngoài phòng, cửa phòng bật mở, Firouz và Rongar bước ra. Mọi người vội vã đứng lên.

- Cô ấy, Maeve, cô ấy không sao chứ? – Sinbad nhìn Firouz, anh nóng lòng muốn biết rằng Maeve an toàn, nhưng anh cũng đang sợ hãi, anh sợ phải nghe Firouz trả lời nếu đó không phải là một câu trả lời mà anh muốn nghe.

- Tôi đã cầm máu và băng lại những vết thương trên người cô ấy Sinbad, những vết thương bên ngoài không quá nặng, chỉ những vết thương ở tay là nghiêm trọng nhưng đã thôi chảy máu. Tuy nhiên cô ấy vẫn chưa tỉnh lại, tôi không biết cô ấy có bị tổn thương gì nữa không vì cô ấy bị thương bởi phép thuật, tôi xin lỗi Sinbad. –Firouz trả lời câu hỏi của Sinbad, anh đã cố gắng hết sức mình nhưng anh không thể biết được liệu Maeve có an toàn hay không, không có vết thương nào quá nặng ngoại trừ một số vết rách trên da khiến cô mất máu, những vết thương đó đều không quá sâu. Tuy nhiên mạch vẫn đập rất yếu, hơi thở nông và cô ấy vẫn bất tỉnh. Anh cảm thấy bản thân mình như một kẻ vô dụng, kiến thức khoa học của anh chẳng bao giờ tỏ ra có giá trị vào những lúc cần thiết nhất là những lúc như thế này.

- Không sao đâu Firouz, tôi biết anh đã cố hết sức rồi, nếu không có gì nguy hiểm thì cô ấy sẽ sớm tỉnh lại thôi. – Sinbad nói với Firouz nhưng rồi anh nhận ra anh đang an ủi chính bản thân mình.

- Rumina thế nào? – Dermott sốt ruột hỏi sau khi anh nghe tình trạng của Maeve.

- Cô ấy khá hơn Maeve nhưng cũng như Maeve cô ấy vẫn đang bất tỉnh.

- Tôi vào thăm họ được chứ? – Sinbad lên tiếng, anh không thể chờ lâu hơn, anh muốn nhìn thấy Maeve, anh muốn được ở bên cạnh cô ấy trong lúc này.

Firouz gật đầu.

- Nhưng chỉ hai người thôi, đừng vào đông quá. Nếu ai đó tỉnh lại hãy gọi tôi ngay.

- Ừ

Dermott và Sinbad gật đầu rồi bước vào phòng. Maeve và Rumina nằm trên hai chiếc giường đặt cạnh nhau. Sinbad và Dermott bước lại gần Maeve, cô chỉ mặc một chiếc áo mỏng người cô chằng chịt những vết băng, từ khỉu tay trở xuống được băng kín mít, cô dùng tay để mở quyển sách có lẽ vì thế mà đôi tay cô bị thương nặng nhất, rồi những vết thương trên trán, trên cổ, trên vai, trên ngực, trên bụng. Sinbad và Dermott im lặng nhìn Maeve, họ không thể chịu được cảnh này, nước mắt họ chảy ra lúc nào không biết. Dermott cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên má Maeve, rồi bước sang giường Rumina, anh biết Sinbad sẽ chăm sóc cho Maeve, anh muốn ở bên cạnh Rumina lúc này vì cô ấy cần có người quan tâm. Anh không muốn cô tỉnh lại và nhìn thấy cô đang ở một mình, lúc đó cô sẽ buồn. Rumina không bị thương quá nặng, trên người cô chỉ có một vài vết phỏng nhẹ có lẽ do lúc ngọn lửa bùng lên nó đã táp vào người cô. Rumina có vẻ hồng hào hơn Maeve nhưng cô cũng chưa tỉnh lại kể từ lúc đó. Dermott ngồi xuống bên cạnh Rumina, cầm lấy tay cô, khẽ gọi.

- Rumina, cô có nghe thấy tôi không? Mở mắt ra đi, tôi biết cô đã biết chuyện gì xảy ra đúng không? Mở mắt ra nói cho tôi nghe đi.

* * *

Đã hai ngày trôi qua, Sinbad vẫn ngồi bên cạnh giường Maeve, anh không đi đâu, không ăn uống gì bất kể Doubar và Bryn thuyết phục anh thế nào, tâm trạng đâu mà ăn uống khi Maeve vẫn đang bất tỉnh kể từ hôm đó tới giờ chứ. Anh đụng nhẹ vào tay Maeve, anh muốn cầm lấy tay cô, nhưng anh không dám, tay cô bị thương rất nặng, anh sợ cô sẽ đau khi anh đụng vào. Anh vuốt nhẹ má cô, sắc hồng vẫn chưa quay lại với làn da cô, điều đó làm anh đau lòng, cô còn nằm thế này bao lâu nữa, liệu có khi nào cô sẽ không bao giờ còn mở mắt ra nữa không, tay anh dừng lại ở bờ môi cô, chẳng lẽ anh không còn có cơ hội được nhìn cô cười nữa hay sao. Anh khóc, anh không thể chịu được nỗi đau mất cô cho dù đó chỉ là trong suy nghĩ, bây giờ cô đang làm anh sợ hơn bao giờ hết. Anh nhớ lại câu nói anh nói với cô cách đây mấy ngày khi cô khóc vì ghen với Djenna, anh đã nói với cô rằng anh không thể khóc để chứng minh tình yêu của anh dành cho cô được nhưng bây giờ anh đang khóc và anh ước gì cô sẽ mở mắt ra để chọc anh vì điều này. Anh gục đầu lên vai cô, anh không biết anh đã khóc bao nhiêu lần trong hai ngày qua, anh đã cố gắng để mạnh mẽ nhưng nhìn những vết thương chằng chịt trên cơ thể cô, nhìn sắc mặt yếu ớt của cô nước mắt anh lại trào ra. Làm sao anh có thể sống thiếu cô được, làm sao anh có thể tiếp tục những chuyến hành trình mà không có cô bên cạnh được. Rồi anh nhìn sang Dermott, người vẫn đang ngồi bên cạnh Rumina, đôi mắt Dermott cũng đỏ hoe, Maeve là người thân duy nhất còn lại của Dermott, và Dermott cũng sợ mất cô ấy như anh. Nhưng có lẽ không chỉ có thế, Dermott còn phải đối mặt với khả năng mất Rumina, tình trạng của cô ấy đang mỗi lúc một tệ hơn. Nếu như hai ngày trước trông cô có vẻ hồng hào hơn Maeve thì bây giờ trông cô ấy cũng yếu như vậy, mạch cô ấy chậm và yếu hơn hai ngày trước rất nhiều. Điều này làm anh cảm thấy lạ, làm sao điều đó có thể xảy ra được, Maeve là người thực hiện câu thần chú cô ấy bị thương nặng thì có thể hiểu được nhưng còn Rumina, cô ấy chỉ đứng ở bên ngoài giúp Maeve kiểm soát vòng lửa sao cô ấy có thể bị ảnh hưởng mạnh đến như vậy. Anh nhìn thấy Dermott hôn nhẹ lên tay Rumina, đã không biết bao nhiêu lần trong hai ngày nay anh nghe thấy Dermott gọi Rumina tỉnh dậy, có lẽ cậu ấy cũng như anh, không thể tin được việc Rumina trở nên yếu đi nhanh chóng như vậy.

- Cô ấy sẽ tỉnh lại thôi Dermott, cả Maeve nữa, họ sẽ tỉnh lại thôi, họ không bỏ chúng ta đâu.

Dermott gật đầu trước câu nói của Sinbad, anh ước gì anh có thể tin những gì Sinbad nói, nhưng cả hai đều biết, có nói gì vào lúc này nó cũng chỉ còn là lời an ủi, và anh biết họ phải chuẩn bị tâm lý cho điều tồi tệ nhất có thể xảy ra. Anh chỉ không ngờ mọi chuyện lại đến nước này, Maeve và Rumina đều đã chuẩn bị rất kỹ để thực hiện câu này chú đó, anh chỉ không hiểu tại sao mọi chuyện đã đi quá xa như vậy. Đặc biệt là Rumina, tất cả mọi người đều nghĩ là cô ấy không sao, thế nhưng bây giờ tử thần cũng đã ngó đến cô ấy.

- Sinbad.

Sinbad quay nhìn xuống Maeve, anh cảm thấy hình như cô vừa thì thầm tên anh. Sinbad bật cười trong nước mắt khi anh nhìn thấy ánh mắt yếu ớt Maeve nhìn anh.

- Maeve, em tỉnh rồi à.

Maeve nhìn Sinbad, cô nhìn thấy gương mặt đầy lo lắng và mệt mỏi của anh, cô nhìn thấy đôi mắt đỏ hoe của anh, cô cảm thấy khóe mi mình cay xè.

- Đừng khóc, Maeve, không sao đâu, em tỉnh dậy rồi thì không sao nữa đâu.

Sinbad gạt nhẹ giọt nước mắt lăn trên má Maeve rồi hôn lên mắt cô. Dermott đứng đằng sau lưng anh, anh quay lại nhìn Dermott có lẽ Dermott muốn nói chuyện với Maeve, anh đứng lên nhường chỗ cho Dermott rồi chạy ra ngoài gọi Firouz.

- Maeve, chị thấy sao rồi có đau ở đâu không?

Maeve lắc đầu, mặc dù thực ra bây giờ cô cảm thấy đau ở khắp nơi, cô muốn giơ tay lên để chạm vào mặt Dermott nhưng cô cảm thấy tay cô nặng trịch và đau buốt, cô cúi đầu xuống để nhìn xem chuyện gì xảy ra với tay cô. Dermott hiểu Maeve đang thắc mắc điều gì, anh vội vàng giải thích.

- Tay chị bị thương rất nặng Maeve, Firouz đã băng chúng lại, chị yên tâm không sao đâu.

Maeve mỉm cười gật nhẹ đầu, cô muốn hỏi rất nhiều thứ nhưng cô cảm thấy mệt, cô nhắm mắt lại và chìm vào giấc ngủ.

* * *

- Cô ta đã tỉnh lại – Bryn tức tối nhìn Djenna – Câu thần chú của cô không làm việc à?

- Tôi không biết, có thể cô ta quá mạnh. – Djenna giải thích.

- Cô đã nói là nếu đặt lời nguyền đó lên quyển sách thì không ai có thể sống được nếu mở quyển sách đó cơ mà. Tại sao cô ta không chết, đã thế bây giờ cô ta còn tỉnh lại nữa?

- Tôi đã nói rồi, tôi không biết. Có thể, có thể họ đã biết trước lời nguyền được đặt trên quyển sách, nên họ đã có cách bảo vệ.

- Cô đừng có chống chế, cô nên nhớ cô đã làm gì, cô không muốn tôi nói chuyện đó với Sinbad chứ.

- Cô, thế cô muốn tôi làm gì nữa chứ. – Djenna tức giận nhìn Bryn, cô ta đã lợi dụng lòng tin của cô rồi bây giờ cô ta uy hiếp cô, cô ta tử tế gì đâu chứ.

- Hãy giết chúng đi. –Bryn ra lệnh cho Djenna- tất cả bọn chúng đều phải chết, Rumina và Maeve, chẳng lẽ cô không giết được kẻ đang đối mặt với tử thần hay sao.

Doubar đứng đằng sau cánh cửa, anh đi ra báo cho Bryn một tin vui nhưng rồi anh nghe thấy tiếng cô quát tháo và anh quyết định dừng lại, anh không tin được những gì Bryn nói, anh cảm thấy sốc. Tại sao cô ấy có thể làm điều đó, tại sao cô ấy lại thay đổi như vậy. Cô ấy đã là một người bạn rất tốt, anh đã rất tin tưởng cô thế nhưng bây giờ, những gì anh nghe được, nó làm anh đau lòng. Anh đã từng cảm thấy cô ấy đáng thương vì tình yêu đơn phương cô dành cho Sinbad, anh đã từng khâm phục sự mạnh mẽ và cao thượng của cô ấy khi cô ấy vẫn là một người bạn tốt của Maeve và Sinbad sau tất cả những nỗi đau mà cô ấy đã phải chịu đựng. Anh đã nghi ngờ Rumina, anh đã sợ Rumina sẽ làm hại cô, anh đã bảo vệ cô và nhiều lần khiến Rumina bị tổn thương. Anh không thể ngờ ngày hôm nay chính miệng cô lại uy hiếp một người khác giết Maeve và Rumina. Anh không thể để điều đó xảy ra, anh phải ngăn cản Bryn. Doubar vội vàng bước vào khi anh nghe thấy tiếng Bryn và Djenna đi vào nhà trọ.

* * *

Maeve mở mắt ra lần nữa, trời đã tối, cô nhìn thấy Sinbad vẫn đang ngồi bên cạnh cô, anh mỉm cười khi thấy cô mở mắt ra nhìn anh.

- Sao anh không ngủ đi?

- Không, anh không buồn ngủ, anh chỉ thích ngồi nhìn em ngủ thôi. – Sinbad nhìn Maeve và cười.

Maeve mỉm cười, ánh mắt anh đong đầy sự hạnh phúc, nụ cười rạng rỡ trên khuôn mặt mệt mỏi của anh khiến cô hạnh phúc và cô cảm thấy mình yêu anh hơn bao giờ hết. Nhớ lại những suy nghĩ của cô cách đây mấy ngày cô cảm thấy bản thân mình thật ngốc, làm sao cô có thể nghĩ đến chuyện rời bỏ anh được chứ.

Rồi Maeve nhớ đến Rumina.

- Rumina, cô ấy đâu Sinbad, cô ấy không sao chứ?

Maeve nhìn thấy ánh mắt Sinbad tối lại khi nhắc đến Rumina, cô nhìn theo hướng anh đang nhìn, cô nhìn thấy Dermott ngồi lặng lẽ bên cạnh Rumina, ánh mắt Dermott đượm buồn, cô không nhìn rõ nhưng cô cảm thấy em trai cô đang khóc. Chuyện gì thế, Rumina, không thể có chuyện gì xảy ra với cô ấy được. Cả cô và Rumina đều đã đặt thần chú bảo vệ để chống lại lời nguyền mà Djenna đặt lên quyển sách rồi cơ mà. Cô không hiểu vì sao phép thuật của cô lúc đó lại không đủ mạnh để chống lại quyển sách nhưng cô tin rằng nếu không có sự bảo vệ của câu thần chú đó, cô có thể đã chết. Và nếu câu thần chú đó có thể bảo vệ cô khỏi cái chết thì chắc chắn nó cũng có thể bảo vệ được Rumina, Rumina đứng bên ngoài vòng lửa, cô ấy không thể bị thương nặng như cô được.

- Cô ấy bị thương có nặng không? – Maeve khẽ hỏi, cho dù cô cảm thấy khá hơn hồi nãy rất nhiều thì những vết thương nhức nhối khắp cơ thể vẫn hành hạ cô.

- Không, cô ấy không bị thương, lúc đầu cô ấy có vẻ khỏe hơn em, nhưng anh không hiểu tại sao càng ngày cô ấy lại càng yếu đi.

Maeve nhìn Sinbad như thể để đảm bảo những gì anh nói với cô là thật.

- Dermott, tìm Bryn, tìm cô ta.

Sinbad lặng người khi Maeve nhắc đến tên Bryn, có vấn đề gì đó ở đây, anh nhìn Maeve, nhìn những vết thương trên cơ thể Maeve. Anh đã không hề nghĩ tới chuyện có gì bất thường ở đây, anh đã không nghĩ rằng Bryn có thể đã làm gì đó với quyển sách khi cô ấy đã từng một lần muốn giết Maeve. Sinbad quay sang Dermott, người cũng như anh, cũng vừa sực tỉnh sau lời nói của Maeve.

- Tại sao em không nghĩ đến cô ta. Đồ phù thủy. – Dermott cúi xuống hôn nhẹ lên trán Rumina rồi chạy khỏi phòng.

Sinbad quay lại nhìn Maeve, cô vừa chau mày bởi câu nói cuối cùng của Dermott.

- Em nghĩ Bryn có liên quan gì tới chuyện này sao?

Maeve khẽ gật đầu:

- Cô ta đã đặt một câu thần chú lên quyển sách, đó là câu thần chú bảo vệ, khác với câu thần chú của Djenna, chỉ bảo vệ quyển sách khỏi phép thuật u tối. Bryn đã đặt lên quyển sách câu thần chú với mục đích giết tất cả những ai mở quyển sách ra.

- Em đã biết, mà em còn sử dụng quyển sách đó sao? Em có biết là em vừa làm gì không? - Sinbad nói trong sự tức giận, nếu không phải Maeve đang ở trong tình cảnh này anh sẽ hét lên với cô rồi.

- Sinbad, đó không phải là câu thần chú quá nguy hiểm, em và Rumina đã sử dụng câu thần chú bảo vệ để chống lại sức mạnh của thần chú của Bryn. Câu thần chú đó sẽ không chế câu thần chú của Bryn, em có thể sử dụng quyển sách để mở cánh cổng còn câu thần chú sẽ bảo vệ em đến lúc em mở cánh cổng và đóng quyển sách lại. Em chỉ không hiểu tại sao lúc đó em lại không đủ sức duy trì câu thần chú bảo vệ, sức mạnh của quyển sách bất ngờ làm em mất tập trung và thế là mọi chuyện xảy ra. Có thể do em bị thương đã khiến Rumina bị mất cân bằng và quyển sách tấn công cô ấy vì để duy trì câu thần chú bảo vệ chúng em phải ở trong trạng thái cân bằng về phép thuật chỉ một trong hai bị mất cân bằng thì câu thần chú bị mất tác dụng. – Maeve cố gắng giải thích với hy vọng làm dịu đi sự tức giận và lo lắng của Sinbad.

Sinbad vuốt nhẹ mái tóc Maeve, anh không thể tin được cô lại dấu anh làm cái việc nguy hiểm đó, nhưng anh không thể nổi giận với cô được, anh chỉ cảm thấy mình có lỗi. Giá như lúc đó anh kiên quyết bắt cô đi gặp Firouz thì cô đã biết và như thế cô sẽ không liều lĩnh làm việc đó.

- Sinbad, anh giận à, em xin lỗi, em đã cố hết sức nhưng không hiểu sao em không đủ mạnh.- Maeve nói trong lo lắng, cô chưa bao giờ thấy anh tỏ ra suy tư tới vậy.

- Không, anh chỉ cảm thấy may mắn vì không có chuyện gì xảy ra với em và con thôi.

Maeve mỉm cười, nhưng rồi nụ cười trên môi cô nhanh chóng biến mất khi cô nhận ra những gì Sinbad vừa nói, cô nhìn Sinbad và nụ cười trên môi anh, anh vừa nói cái gì vậy.

- Em không nghe nhầm đâu, anh nói là chúng ta sắp có con. – Sinbad đặt tay lên bụng cô, anh nhìn gương mặt không thể bộc lộ cảm xúc của cô mà cười.

Maeve vẫn không thể nói được tiếng nào, cô cảm nhận được bàn tay Sinbad đặt lên bụng cô. Cô cảm nhận được có cái gì đó cựa nhẹ trong bụng mình, đó là con cô, đó là con của cô và Sinbad. Maeve cố gắng đưa tay chạm vào bụng mình, cô muốn cảm nhận con cô. Sinbad hiểu Maeve đang muốn làm gì, anh nâng nhẹ tay cô lên và đặt nó lên bụng cô. Maeve nhìn Sinbad, nước mắt cô tràn ra, cô không thể tin được điều kỳ diệu này, có một sinh linh bé nhỏ đang lớn dần trong bụng cô nhưng cô đã không hề biết điều đó cho tới ngày hôm nay. Sao cô có thể quá bất cẩn như vậy, cô đã cảm thấy không khỏe mấy ngày nay, phép thuật của cô đã có dấu hiệu bất thường trong thời gian gần đây vậy mà cô đã không hề để ý tới điều đó. Cô đã không để ý đến những thay đổi của cơ thể mình, cô lại còn bướng bỉnh khi Sinbad yêu cầu cô đi gặp Firouz, và cô đã dấu anh để thực hiện câu thần chú nguy hiểm đó mặc kệ lời can ngăn của Rumina và Dermott về tình trạng phép thuật bất ổn của cô. Suýt nữa cô đã giết chết đứa trẻ này chỉ vì sự bướng bỉnh của cô, may mắn cho cô là đứa bé vẫn kiên cường nằm yên trong bụng cô sau những gì cô đã trải qua. Nếu có chuyện gì với đứa bé cô sẽ phải làm thế nào, cô sẽ phải đối mặt với Sinbad như thế nào đây, Maeve bật khóc nức nở. Sinbad nhìn Maeve khóc, anh không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, trong mắt cô anh nhìn thấy sự hạnh phúc và yêu thương mà cô dành cho đứa con chưa chào đời của hai người nhưng tại sao cô lại khóc. Sinbad cúi người xuống lau đi những giọt nước mắt thi nhau trào ra trên mắt cô. Chỉ trong vòng một tuần và anh đã hai lần nhìn thấy cô khóc như thế này.

- Maeve, có chuyện gì vậy?

Maeve lắc đầu, cô chỉ muốn khóc, cô cảm thấy có lỗi với anh và với con của hai người.

- Em xin lỗi Sinbad, em..., lẽ ra em nên đi gặp Firouz khi em cảm thấy không khỏe, lẽ ra em không được thực hiện câu thần chú đó khi em thấy phép thuật của em không ổn, lẽ ra em phải cẩn thận hơn, lẽ ra em phải biết, em đã suýt giết con chúng ta, em xin lỗi.

Sinbad cúi xuống hôn những lên giọt nước mắt trên khuôn mặt yếu ớt của Maeve.

- Không sao Maeve, không sao, đó không phải lỗi của em khi em không biết Maeve, bây giờ em đã không sao nữa rồi và Firouz nói chỉ cần em nghỉ ngơi và không vận động mạnh con chúng ta sẽ không sao. Con chúng ta rất mạnh mẽ và kiên cường em thấy không, anh nghĩ là vì nó giống anh đấy.

Maeve bật cười.

- Chắc vậy.

- Thôi em ngủ đi, em đã mệt rồi. – Sinbad mỉm cười khi anh nhìn thấy nụ cười trên môi Maeve. Maeve quay sang nhìn Rumina, cô cảm thấy lo lắng cho Rumina, chuyện gì xảy ra với cô ấy, tại sao cô ấy vẫn chưa tỉnh lại.

- Cô ấy sẽ không sao đâu, Dermott sẽ biết phải làm gì, thôi em ngủ đi.

Maeve nhắm mắt lại vào chìm giấc ngủ một lần nữa trong sự vỗ về của Sinbad.

* * *

Dermott chạy đi tìm Bryn, anh biết cô ta đã làm điều gì đó với Rumina và anh biết nếu anh không ngăn cô ta lại cô ta sẽ tìm cách giết Maeve vì mục tiêu chính của cô ta là chị gái anh. Dermott nhìn thấy Bryn đang đứng bên ngoài khu vườn của nhà trọ. Bryn quay lại nhìn Dermott, cô mỉm cười, cô không cần phải che dấu gì nữa dù sao thì cô cũng biết chắc rằng Dermott đã biết tất cả.

- Anh tìm tôi à, Dermott?

- Cô đã làm gì với Rumina? – Dermott chụp lấy tay Bryn, hét lên.

- Làm gì? Ý anh là sao?

- Cô đừng giả vờ Bryn, tôi biết cô đã làm gì đó với Rumina, nói mau không tôi sẽ giết cô ngay tại đây.

- Anh có vẻ quan tâm tới đồ độc ác đó nhỉ, nhưng anh yên tâm, tôi sẽ cho anh đi cùng với cô ta luôn để hai người được hạnh phúc ở thế giới khác và để chị gái anh có người chăm sóc.

- Cô, tôi cấm cô không được đụng tới Maeve và Rumina.

- Anh làm gì để cấm tôi.

Bryn nói, và một tia lửa màu vàng bắn từ mắt cô về phía Dermott, đánh anh văng về phía sau. Dermott bị bất ngờ trước sự tấn công của Bryn, anh vẫn nghĩ rằng Bryn không thể kiểm soát được phép thuật của mình nhưng anh đã nhầm, cô ta đã có thể sử dụng phép thuật khi cô ta muốn.

- Anh là một con chim còn có ích hơn là con người đấy. À mà nhân tiện nói cho anh biết, giờ này có lẽ chị gái anh và đồ phù thủy độc ác kia đã được Djenna tiễn đi rồi đấy, tôi chỉ cảm thấy không hiểu tại sao anh có thể yêu được một kẻ xấu xa độc ác như Rumina– Bryn bước đến Dermott, mắt cô vàng lên, Djenna sẽ giải quyết Maeve và Rumina, cô sẽ giải quyết Dermott và sau đó là đến Djenna, và sẽ không có ai cản đường cô nữa. Nhưng bất ngờ Bryn cảm thấy cô bị đẩy đi bởi một lực nào đó, tia lửa bắn ra từ mắt cô đi chệch chệnh tim Dermott nhưng vẫn đánh trúng ngực anh. Firouz và Rongar vội vàng đỡ Dermott đứng dậy, Dermott nhìn Bryn và thét lên trong tức giận.

- Rumina có thể độc ác nhưng cô ấy không đê tiện, bẩn thỉu như cô. Cô ấy bao giờ lợi dụng lòng tin của người khác để đạt được thứ mà cô ấy muốn và hơn thế nữa, cô ấy không bao giờ giết cả chị gái mình như cô. Bây giờ thì tôi hiểu tại sao Sinbad chọn Maeve chứ không phải là cô, trái tim Sinbad đã nhìn thấy rõ bản chất con người cô trước cả khi đôi mắt anh ấy nhìn thấy những gì cô làm.

Firouz và Rongar dìu Dermott vào bên trong để chăm sóc anh. Bryn quá bất ngờ để biết và để hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra và Dermott vừa nói gì với cô, cô để mặc cho Doubar kéo cô vào nhà. Doubar đẩy Bryn ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bên trong quán trọ, quán trọ lúc này khá thưa người, anh gọi cho cô một ly nước rồi ngồi nhìn cô, anh không thể được nói được gì. Nhìn thấy bản chất con người Bryn làm anh đau khổ. Bryn ngồi nhìn Doubar, cô bật khóc, anh đã biết những gì cô làm, nghĩa là Sinbad cũng đã biết. Cô đã cố gắng để làm tất cả những điều ngu ngốc này để chiếm được Sinbad, thế nhưng bây giờ, tất cả mọi người đều đã biết điều đó, cô đã mất tất cả, tất cả những gì mà cô đã cố gắng để tranh giành. Nhưng bây giờ điều cô khiến cô khóc không phải là chuyện cô sẽ không bao giờ có được trái tim Sinbad, trong giây phút này điều đó không còn ý nghĩa gì với cô nữa, điều khiến cô khóc là ánh mắt Doubar nhìn cô lúc này. Ánh mắt chứa đầy sự đau khổ và thất vọng, anh không còn tin tưởng cô nữa, anh sẽ không bao giờ ở bên cạnh cô những lúc cô buồn và tìm cách chọc cho cô cười nữa. Cô cảm thấy đau khổ, nó còn đau hơn cả cái ngày mà cô nhìn thấy Sinbad đứng bên cạnh Maeve hơn một năm trước. Cô cảm thấy bản thân mình dơ bẩn trước cái nhìn của anh.

- Doubar, tôi xin lỗi, tôi xin lỗi.

- Người cô phải xin lỗi không phải là tôi. – Doubar lạnh lùng trả lời, anh đã tin tưởng cô gái này, nhưng tất cả những gì cô ta đã làm khiến anh ghê tởm.

- Doubar, tôi...

- Hãy xin lỗi Sinbad, Maeve, Dermott và cả Rumina nữa.

Rumina, Doubar nhắc đến Rumina gợi cho Bryn nhớ lại những gì Dermott nói lúc này. Dermott nói cô độc ác hơn Rumina vì cô ra tay giết cả chị gái mình. Cô nhớ lại những lúc Rumina đứng nhìn cô ở phía xa trong suốt một năm qua, những lúc Rumina nhìn cô với ánh mắt đượm buồn nhưng rồi lại vội vã quay đi khi bắt gặp ánh nhìn từ phía cô. Cô nhớ lại những lời đay nghiến khó nghe Rumina dành cho cô mỗi khi cô bị thương hay không thể kiểm soát được phép thuật của mình. Những hành động của Rumina trong suốt một năm qua cô đã cho rằng nó thể hiện một sự căm ghét kinh khủng mà Rumina dành cho cô nhưng đằng sau đó, bây giờ cô mới nhận ra rằng đằng sau đó là sự quan tâm sâu sắc Rumina dành cho cô. Rumina đã từng hét lên với cô khi cô không thể kiểm soát được phép thuật của mình và để bị thương trong lần đối mặt với một con quái vật cách đây khá lâu. Rumina đã đứng ngay trước mặt cô và thực hiện lại câu thần chú mà cô sử dụng, cô đã nghĩ rằng Rumina làm thế để hạ nhục cô trước mặt Sinbad. Nhưng bây giờ cô nhận ra rằng hôm đó Rumina đã thực hiện câu thần chú đó đủ chậm để cô có thể quan sát và làm theo, cô đã học cách kiểm soát phép thuật của mình trong suốt một năm qua. Cô đã tự hào về sự tiến bộ của mình, nhưng cô không nhận ra rằng chính Rumina đã âm thầm chỉ cho cô những điều đó qua những lời đay nghiến của mình. Bryn đứng bật dậy và chạy đi tìm Djenna, cô phải ngăn Djenna trước khi cô ta làm điều đó, cô phải hỏi Rumina tại sao cô ta lại quan tâm tới cô như vậy. Rumina không thể chết trước khi cô biết được sự thật, cô ta không thể chết được, cô ta phải sống để nói cho cô biết cô là ai, cô ta là ai. Doubar chụp lấy tay Bryn trước khi cô chạy đi, Bryn hét lên.

- Bỏ tay tôi ra Doubar, tôi phải đi tìm Djenna, tôi phải ngăn cô ta lại trước khi cô ta giết Rumina, tôi phải ngăn cô ta lại.

- Không cần thiết, Bryn.

Bryn quay lại nhìn Sinbad đang đứng bên cạnh Djenna. Cô lao đến Djenna.

- Cô chưa làm điều đó chứ? Nói cho tôi biết cô chưa làm điều đó, nói đi, nói cho tôi biết cô chưa giết Rumina, nói đi.

Bryn lay mạnh Djenna, cô nói trong tiếng khóc, cô không thể kiểm soát nổi cảm xúc và hành động của mình lúc này. Cô không có ký ức về việc cô là ai, cô đến từ đâu, đã bao nhiêu năm qua cô đã khao khát được biết cô là ai, khao khát được biết về gia đình mình, khao khát được có người để yêu thương lo lắng. Đã biết bao nhiêu lần cô nhìn Sinbad và Doubar cô đã ao ước được có một người anh trai hay chị gái. Đã bao nhiêu lần cô mơ ước cô có một người quan tâm tới cô, yêu thương cô, không phải là tình yêu, tình bạn mà là tình máu mủ. Đã bao nhiêu lẫn cô tự hỏi bản thân cô là ai, cô đến từ đâu, cô có một gia đình như thế nào. Chẳng ai trả lời câu hỏi đó cho cô, chẳng ai cả. Rồi ngày hôm nay người ta nói với cô rằng cô đang tâm giết cả chị gái mình. Cô không làm vậy, cô không bao giờ làm như vậy, cô ta không phải chị gái cô, cô phải biết điều đó, cô phải nghe chính miệng cô ta nói rằng cô ta không phải chị gái cô. Cô phải biết được sự thật, cô ta phải sống để nói cho cô biết sự thật. Cô ta phải sống để nói cho chô biết về gia đình cô, về cha mẹ cô, về cô ta và về cả cô nữa, cô ta phải sống để nói cho cô những điều đó.

- Cô nói đi, Rumina chưa chết, nói với tôi cô ta chưa chết. – Bryn hét lên.

- Bryn, cô thôi đi.

Bryn giật mình trước tiếng hét của Sinbad, cô quay lại nhìn anh. Cô bắt gặp ánh mắt tức giận Sinbad nhìn cô, cô không bao giờ có thể nghĩ tới việc có một ngày anh nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt đó. Cô gục xuống đất, bật khóc, cô đã làm những gì, tại sao cô lại có thể làm điều đó, cô đã từng là một người tốt, cô tự hào về điều đó. Thế mà tại sao cô lại để sự ghen ghét chiếm hữu con người cô như vậy tại sao cô để lòng đố kỵ sự ích kỷ và tính hiếu thắng điều khiển cô như vậy.

- Tôi xin lỗi, Sinbad, tôi xin lỗi. Hãy giết tôi đi nếu anh muốn, hãy giết tôi để trả thù cho Maeve. Tôi xin lỗi.

- Bryn, cô bình tĩnh lại đi – Sinbad ngồi xuống, đặt tay lên vai Bryn – Rumina chưa chết, cô ấy đang ở trong phòng Dermott.

* * *

Rumina đang ở trong phòng Dermott, cô đã tỉnh lại sau khi Djenna tháo bỏ câu thần chú đặt lên người cô.

- Anh không sao chứ?

- Không sao, đỡ hơn nhiều rồi. Chỉ là vết thương ngoài da thôi.

- Chảy máu mà gọi là ngoài da à. Phép thuật của con bé đó mạnh thật, đúng là em gái tôi.- Rumina mỉm cười nhìn Dermott, cho dù vết thương khá nặng thì nó cũng không gây nguy hiểm cho tính mạng của anh. Rồi cô nghe có ai đó đẩy cửa chạy vào phòng, cô quay lại và nhận ra đó là Bryn, cô nhìn thấy đôi mắt đỏ hoe của Bryn, cô nhận ra rằng cô ấy vừa khóc. Cô cảm thấy đau lòng, tại sao nó lại trở nên như vậy, lẽ ra nó đã được sống một cuộc khác hoàn toàn với cô, chẳng phải trước đây nó lừa cô để có thể trốn khỏi hòn đảo đầy tội ác đó, để bắt đầu một cuộc sống khác hay sao. Tại sao khi nó đã có được những gì cô mơ ước nó lại còn tham lam để bây giờ trở nên như vậy. Cô cảm thấy dường như khóe mi cay cay, cô vội quay mặt đi.

- Cô vô đây làm gì? Kiểm tra thử xem tôi chết chưa à. – Rumina cố gắng quay lại giọng điệu hàng ngày của mình.

Bryn đứng lặng nhìn Rumina ngồi bên cạnh Dermott, trong một khoảnh khắc trước khi cô ấy quay về hướng khác cô đã nhìn thấy ánh mắt Rumina ánh lên sự yêu thương và xót xa cô ấy dành cho cô. Đó có phải là sự thật, có phải đó là chị gái cô, Bryn muốn hỏi nhưng rồi khi nghe câu hỏi của Rumina cô lại im lặng. Nếu là chị gái cô, tại sao cô ta không nhận cô, nếu là chị gái cô tại sao cô ta lại phải giả vờ như không quen biết như thế. Cô nhìn Dermott, cô muốn biết câu trả lời, cô muốn biết điều Dermott nói có phải là thật hay không. Cô nhìn thấy ánh mắt Dermott chuyển từ cô sang Rumina rồi anh gật đầu trước cái nhìn của cô. Đó là sự thật, cô có một người chị gái, sau ngần ấy năm cuối cùng cô cũng đã tìm ra chị gái mình, một người đến từ quá khứ của cô, một người biết cô là ai và cô thuộc về nơi nào. Rồi cô như bừng tỉnh, nếu cô là em gái Rumina nghĩa là cô là con gái của Turok, không thể nào, cô thể có quan hệ với những người độc ác như vậy, không thể nào. Cô không phải, cô không thể có quan hệ với họ, cô không thể. Bryn nhìn Rumina đang ngồi nhìn cô, cô nhìn thấy ánh mắt cô ta nhìn cô trong đó là sự yêu thương, xót xa và đau khổ. Cô biết đó là sự thật nhưng cô không thể, không thể có quan hệ với một người như Rumina, cô ta quá độc ác để có thể là chị gái cô. Cô cảm thấy đau đầu, cô không thể nghĩ thêm được gì nữa, cô giơ tay lên ôm lấy đầu mình, cô cảm thấy như đầu cô nó muốn nổ tung. Cô té xuống đất.

- Bryn – Rumina hốt hoảng chạy lại đỡ cô ấy lên. Dù thế nào thì cô ấy cũng là em gái cô, đứa em gái hư đốn, bướng bỉnh này, cô không thể chối bỏ mối quan hệ đó được. Cô không thể từ bỏ tình thương cô dành cho nó được cho dù nó có làm gì, nó vẫn là đứa em gái bé nhỏ đáng thương của cô. Đã bao nhiêu lần cô muốn giết nó, muốn ghét nó vì những gì nó đã làm với cô, nhưng rồi khi nhìn thấy nó cô không thể làm thế được. Nó là em gái cô, nó là đứa em gái có cùng cha cùng mẹ với cô, nó là người thân duy nhất của cô trên đời. – Bryn, em làm sao vậy?

Bryn cảm thấy một vòng tay ấm ám quen thuộc vòng qua người cô đỡ cô dậy, cô cảm thấy một tình thương ấm áp sưởi ấm trái tim cô, soi sáng phần ký ức mà cô không thể nhớ ra được. Cơn đau đầu của cô dần dần dịu lại, cô quay sang nhìn Rumina, người đang ôm lấy cô đầy sợ hãi và lo lắng.

- Chị, chị ơi em xin lỗi, em sai rồi, em xin lỗi. – Bryn ôm lấy Rumina, cô không quan tâm Rumina là ai, không quan tâm cô ấy là người như thế nào, cô chỉ biết cô ấy là chị gái cô. Cô không thể chối bỏ huyết thống của mình, và cô cũng không muốn như thế, dòng máu chảy trong người cô không quyết định cô sẽ sống thế nào. Cô chẳng cần quan tâm người ta nghĩ gì nếu cô có một người chị, người cha độc ác, cô chỉ quan tâm đến việc cô có một người chị gái, một gia đình. Cô đã tìm được gia đình mình, cô đã tìm được điều mà trong suốt thời gian qua trái tim cô khao khát.

- Đồ hư hỏng. – Rumina lên tiếng quát Bryn khi cô ấy ôm lấy cô, nhưng rồi cô không thể nói được, cổ họng cô nghẹn cứng, cô ôm lấy Bryn rồi bật khóc.

* * *

Maeve thức giấc vào sáng hôm sau, cô không thấy Sinbad ngồi bên cạnh cô, một thoáng thất vọng, cô quay sang nhìn Rumina nhưng Rumina cũng không nằm ở đó nữa, Dermott cũng không có ở trong phòng. Có chuyện gì xảy ra, Maeve cảm thấy lo lắng, cô nhìn xung quanh, cô muốn đứng dậy đi ra ngoài nhưng cô vẫn còn đau và còn rất yếu. Nếu trước đây thì không ai có thể ngăn cản cô nhảy ra khỏi giường trong tình huống này nhưng bây giờ cô không thể. Cô biết con cô vẫn đang còn trong tình trạng nguy hiểm, cô sẽ không làm bất cứ điều gì nếu điều đó có hại cho con cô. Cô đã quá bất cẩn khi bỏ mặc những lời cảnh báo của cơ thể mình để thực hiện câu thần chú, và cô biết chỉ có điều kỳ diệu mới có thể bảo vệ con cô khỏi những chấn động mà cô phải chịu, vì vậy bây giờ cô không thể chủ quan, may mắn sẽ không đến hai lần. Rồi cô nhìn thấy cánh cửa bật mở, Sinbad bước vào kèm theo một nụ cười và một khay đồ ăn.

- Em dậy rồi à, anh đi ra ngoài chuẩn bị đồ ăn cho em.

Anh bước lại gần, nhẹ nhàng đỡ cô lên và đặt một cái gối sau lưng cô, giúp cô ngồi dậy một chút. Anh hôn lên trán cô.

- Em thấy thế nào rồi? Còn đau ở chỗ nào không.

- Em đỡ rồi, trừ hai cánh tay, thì những vết thương khác cũng đã đỡ đau rồi.

Sinbad gật đầu, anh nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên bụng cô.

- Bụng em không đau chứ?

Maeve mỉm cười.

- Không, em ổn, chỉ bị đau những vết thương ngoài da thôi.

Sinbad gõ nhẹ lên đầu cô.

- Không dám ngoài da đâu.

- Rumina đâu anh, có chuyện gì với cô ấy không? – Maeve nhìn sang phía giường Rumina.

- Cô ấy đang ở với Bryn ở phòng bên cạnh.

- Ở với Bryn?

- Ừ, hôm qua lúc em đang ngủ, Djenna đã tới đây để giải lời nguyền cô ấy đặt lên người Rumina. Cô ấy cũng bảo chính cô ấy là người đã đặt lời nguyền đó lên quyển sách, và cô ấy xin lỗi. – Sinbad nói khi ăn bắt đầu đút cho Maeve ăn.

- Nhưng tại sao cô ấy lại làm thế?

- Cô ấy nghĩ rằng em muốn sử dụng quyển sách vào một mục đích nào đó xấu nên cô ấy đặt thần chú để ngăn em mở quyển sách ra.

- Ý em không hỏi chuyện đó, em muốn hỏi tại sao cô ấy lại giải lời nguyền trên người Rumina.

- Doubar đã nghe thấy cuộc nói chuyện của Djenna với Bryn khi Bryn yêu cầu Djenna giết em và Rumina, anh ấy đã nói Djenna dừng lại và giải lời nguyền đặt trên người Rumina. Djenna là một cô gái tốt, cô ấy làm thế chỉ vì sợ mọi người biết sự thật nhưng khi Doubar biết được sự thật và nói chuyện với cô ấy cũng không mất nhiều thời gian để cô ấy suy nghĩ lại và sửa chữa những việc mình đã làm.

- Thế Bryn cũng đã biết về Rumina?

- Ừ,...

* * *

Một năm sau khi mọi chuyện xảy ra, lễ cưới của Bryn và Doubar được tổ chức tại Baghdad. Sau đêm hôm đó, Bryn nhận ra rằng tình cảm cô dành cho Sinbad từ lâu đã phải nhạt, cô muốn tranh giành Sinbad với Maeve chỉ vì sự hiếu thắng trong cô mà thôi. Người quan trọng với cô hơn, người mà trái tim cô thực sự hướng về không phải là Sinbad mà là Doubar, người luôn bên cạnh ô, quan tâm chăm sóc cho cô. Cô đã luôn ở bên cạnh anh trong suốt một năm qua, cô đã cố gắng để anh có thể tha thứ cho cô và tin tưởng cô như trước. Và với sự khuyên bảo của Sinbad và Maeve, ngày hôm nay lễ cưới của họ cũng đã diễn ra. Dim Dim sẽ là người chủ hôn cho lễ cưới của họ. Ông đã quay trở về nhờ sự giúp đỡ của Bryn và Rumina. Vì Maeve không được phép sử dụng phép thuật quá mạnh trong thời gian mang thai, Rumina và Bryn đã cùng nhau mở cánh cửa dẫn đến nơi Dim Dim bị giam giữ và đưa ông về.

- Sinbad, Rumina đâu?

- Còn ở đâu nữa tất nhiên là trong phòng trang điểm cô dâu rồi.

- À

- Này cậu đi đâu đấy?

- Em đi tìm Rumina.

- Phòng trang điểm cô dâu, cậu vô đó làm gì, ở đây giúp tôi sửa lại mấy thứ này, lễ cưới sắp diễn ra rồi.

Dermott nhìn Sinbad với ánh mắt không bằng lòng nhưng cuối cùng thì cũng phải nghe lời anh rể mình. Trong vòng một năm qua, Rumina và Dermott đã trở nên thân thiết hơn rất nhiều, mặc dù Rumina lớn hơn Dermott vài tuổi nhưng chuyện đó có vẻ như không có vấn đề gì đối với họ. Cuối cùng thì Dermott cũng đã thuyết phục được Rumina quên đi mặc cảm về quá khứ và khoảng cách về tuổi tác để tiến lên một bước mới trong quan hệ giữa hai người.

- Bryn à, em đẹp thật đấy. – Rumina mỉm cười khi ngắm cô em gái bé nhỏ của mình, à mà thực ra là không còn bé nhỏ nữa cô ấy đã sắp làm vợ người ta rồi.

- Em nghĩ nếu chị mặc áo cưới còn đẹp hơn em nhiều. – Bryn ngượng ngùng trước lời khen của chị mình.

- Tất nhiên rồi. – Rumina nói và sau đó bật cười.

- Nào các cô gái, chuẩn bị xong chưa lễ cưới sắp bắt đầu rồi. – Caipra lên tiếng gọi.

- Vâng ạ, chúng con xong rồi.

* * *

Sinbad bước tới gần Maeve đang ngồi bên cạnh Bryn và Rumina, tiệc cưới đã xong khách khứa cũng đã về hết, chỉ còn lại một vài người bạn thân đang uống rượu với chú rể, đúng là một ngày mệt mỏi, anh hôn nhẹ má vợ mình rồi cúi xuống nhìn đứa bé đang nằm trong vòng tay Maeve.

- Con gái lười biếng của ta, con không thấy rằng cha con bận rộn hay sao mà nằm đây không biết giúp đỡ cha mẹ gì hết thế à? – Sinbad áp mặt vào bàn chân cô con gái hơn bốn tháng của mình rồi sau đó cắn nhẹ vào ngón chân con bé khiến nó bật cười, cố gắng rút chân lại.

Maeve nhìn Sinbad đang giỡn với cô con gái bé bỏng của họ, cô mỉm cười, con bé ra đời cách đây hơn bốn tháng, cô đã thực sự lo lắng trong lúc mang thai vì chấn động mà cô phải chịu trong thời gian đầu của thai kỳ. Cô đã lo sợ việc đó sẽ ảnh hưởng tới con bé, nhưng thật may mắn con bé ra đời hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh. Con bé có gương mặt cái mũi và đôi chân mày của cô, màu tóc đôi mắt và nụ cười của Sinbad. Cô cảm thấy tự hào về đứa trẻ mà cô sinh ra, nó sẽ trở thành một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp trong tương lai gần. Sinbad ẵm con gái anh lên, hôn vào mũi con bé.

- Nào, con gái ra đây với cha nhé, cha sẽ giới thiệu con với những người bạn thân của cha, họ sẽ ghen tỵ khi nhìn thấy cha con có một thiên thần như thế này.

Maeve nhìn theo Sinbad khi anh bế con gái hai người ra bàn giới thiệu với những người bạn của anh. Cô còn nhớ lần đầu tiên khi anh nhìn thấy con gái bé nhỏ của hai người anh đã hạnh phúc tới bật khóc. Anh thương con bé tới mức cô cũng phải ghen tỵ với chính con gái mình. Maeve quay lại nhìn Rumina và Bryn.

- Con bé thương cha nó hơn mẹ, nó chỉ nghĩ đến mẹ khi nào nó đói thôi. – Maeve nói kèm theo một nụ cười đầy yêu thương, hạnh phúc và tự hào trên bờ môi và trong đôi mắt.

- Sinbad rất thương con bé, đi đâu làm gì cũng mong về sớm với con. – Bryn mỉm cười nhìn những người đàn ông dạn dày sương gió đang vây quanh đứa trẻ. – Mà con bé rất đáng yêu, ai không mà không thương nó được chứ.

- Em cũng mau chóng sinh một đứa, nhìn cách Doubar nựng cháu là có thể thấy anh ấy đã mong có con rồi đấy.

Bryn đỏ mặt trong khi Maeve mỉm cười nhìn Rumina

- Dermott cũng mong có con rồi đấy.

Rumina nhìn Maeve, mặt cô đỏ bừng không nói được tiếng nào, rồi ba người phụ nữ trẻ im lặng nhìn ra bàn mấy người đàn ông, họ đang vây quanh thiên thần nhỏ mà Sinbad bế ra, ai cũng muốn nựng con bé. Những người đàn ông thích phiêu lưu mạo hiểm, họ có mấy khi quan tâm đến gia đình đến vợ con, họ có mấy khi mơ đến một đứa trẻ cho riêng mình. Tất cả những gì họ muốn chỉ là sống tự do tự tại được đi khắp nơi, chẳng phải vướng bận chuyện gì. Họ cho rằng gia đình, phụ nữ chỉ là những người làm vướng chân họ và họ không cần đến những điều đó. Thế nhưng cuối cùng sau những tháng ngày bôn ba của tuổi trẻ, những ngày tháng đi tới những vùng đất chưa một người đặt chân tới, khi đã thỏa mãn máu phiêu lưu trong người họ, họ lại quay về với cái hạnh phúc bình thường nhất nhưng thiêng liêng nhất đó là trở thành một người chồng, người cha.

**Hết**


End file.
